Pokemon oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for Pokemon, M rated for a reason, read at your own caution
1. Keeping the peace

Keeping the peace

Empoleon sighed and rolled her eyes when she heard the familiar shout of arguing from inside the condo, Barry and Lucas were arguing over her trainer again and they weren't being subtle about it, ignoring the loud squabbling coming from the condo the Emperor Pokemon settled back into the pool alongside Barry's Torterra who was resting on the grass and Lucas's Infernape who was pacing restlessly looking for something to do, there was something deliciously ironic about the hyperactive Barry getting such a mellow starter and the much calmer Lucas getting the hyper one

Trying to ignore another frustrated shout coming from the condo Empoleon rubbed her temples with the tip of her flipper to quell the approaching headache, why couldn't humans just mate like Pokemon so they wouldn't have to deal with this stupid fighting that human males seem to thrive on?

Dawn was sat on the kitchen counter watching in slight annoyance as the two men fought over her, Lucas stood cold and stoic with his arms crossed glaring at his romantic rival whilst Barry paced around hot and loud glaring daggers at the other man "I'm better for her!" the blond stated through gritted teeth for what had to be the fiftieth time since the argument started

Lucas scoffed at him "you're better for her? You barely spend two minutes with her before running off to Arceus knows where" his words sounded haughty and dignified as he stood near proudly, the years working as Professor Rowan's aid had done wonders for his confidence "have you ever just had a night in with her? Ever savoured the moment or is it always ten seconds of frantic humping against her before running off?"

Barry's face turned a furious red at Lucas's snide remarks "at least I'm showing her some excitement!" he stated in his defence "you treat her like she's made of fucking glass! All the gentle touches and romantic gestures, she doesn't want that shit, she wants a man who can show her a good time!"

Crossing her legs with a huff Dawn couldn't blame anyone but herself for her friend's general hostility towards each other having dated and slept with both of them, she hadn't intended to but it kinda just happened

Barry was her childhood friend who she always imagined getting together with at some point, he was her first kiss, one that she would always remember not matter how rushed and almost forceful it was when Barry got too into it, Dawn was sure you were supposed to save tongue for after a few dates but she got it on the first kiss, a couple of years after their first kiss Barry became her first in general, it was on her seventeenth birthday and both Dawn and Barry were more than tipsy staggering up the stairs of Dawn's condo with their hands all over each other leaving her houseguests to continue the party, they were all preoccupied especially Byron who was trying his best to get Candice's attention greatly embarrassing his son ,before Dawn knew it she was on her bed on her back with her hat tossed aside, her top pushed up to reveal her tiny breasts, her panties around her ankle and Barry pounding into her almost desperately, thankfully her natural elasticity allowed her to get used to his size and tempo a lot faster than she had expected making her first time worth it

After that Barry started acting a little awkward around her, he admitted that he wanted to be with her but the idea of settling down in any way unnerved him, he was a nomad by nature, he needed the freedom to travel wherever he pleased whenever he pleased, Dawn agreed to this feeling that jumping into a relationship with the hyper blond would just make their friendship too weird and they just agreed to stay friends who had wild frantic sex whenever they bumped into each other

Lucas on the other hand was different, he was much slower than Barry in almost every aspect, his touches were light, almost ghostly against her skin and so much more romantic than Barry's hard rough touches and gropes, their would be relationship started around a month after her time with Barry when Lucas admitted his deep seat infatuation with her finally plucking up the courage to ask her out

The blunette readily accepted his request having some feelings for the boy herself, when she had first met him at Lake Verity and received her Piplup she had found him cute enough to harbour as small crush on him and since then she held him dear to her, not truly knowing if the date was for romantic reasons or just some fun with a friend Dawn dressed just in her normal attire, a tight blue top that showed off what little breast size she had, her double A bust left her feeling inadequate at times especially when compared to her friend May who's double D chest dwarfed hers several times over, alongside her top she wore her signature pink mini skirt which she knew would keep Lucas interested, with her top and skirt sorted she had quickly donned her white hat, pink scarf and boots heading out to what was the most romantic night of her life

Having been Rowan's assistant for several years Lucas had been given a pretty hefty raise allowing him to really spoil Dawn on their date, first he took her to a very fancy restaurant in Hearthome City which they reached via Dawn's Altaria and Lucas's Honchkrow, the restaurant turned out to be so high class that Dawn felt quite underdressed for the occasion, Lucas assured her that she looked perfect before treating her to one of the best meals she had ever eaten, throughout the meal Lucas was nothing but a gentleman, so different from how overly friendly Barry was to her, Lucas chose only the most respectful things to her making her feel really fuzzy inside, the nice fuzzy, not the hot dirty fuzzy that Barry brought out in her and it got to the point that halfway through the meal she slid her foot out of her boot to run it up and down his thigh making him blush almost cutely

After the restaurant Lucas encouraged her to follow him as he took off on his Honchkrow again, following on Altaria the pair travelled north towards route 217 and Snowpoint City before turning left from the city towards Lake Acuity, Lucas landed a good minute before she did and when Dawn recalled her Altaria she found that he had set up a blanket on the lakes shore, it was midsummer so the air was more crisp than cold which felt good on Dawn's face and bare legs as she sat down on the blanket next to him

The pair had spent a good three hours just looking up at the stars pointing out the different constellations and when the moon was at its highest both young trainers were lucky enough to catch the silhouette of the great Rayquaza soaring through the atmosphere ending a perfect night for the two

When Lucas brought her home Dawn invited him inside feeling that he deserved a continuation of the night, Lucas had no idea what she meant until she was on her knees pulling his pants down as he supported himself against the kitchen counter, Dawn put full effort into making Lucas's first blowjob one he would remember and Dawn found that not surprisingly Lucas reacted to getting his cock sucked a lot differently than Barry, Lucas simply let her do the work whilst he stroked her hair, Barry all but face fucked her leaving her red faced and gasping for breath afterwards with more often than not his cum dripping from her lips and cheeks if she pulled away too quick

She had slipped her panties off and pulled her skirt up pushing her ass out for him to ogle as she deepthroated him, one advantage from Barry's rough face treatment was that he had utterly destroyed her gag reflex and made her throat as elastic as her pussy, putting her full effort into blowing him Dawn's body had begun to rock causing her ass to bounce making Lucas moan

If Dawn had a favourite part of her body it had to be her big round ass, whilst May had the best tits and Rui and White were joint on having arguably the best figure of the girls Dawn, with everyone's agreement, had the ass that every girl wanted and every guy wanted a turn with

It had taken Lucas only a minute to cum in her mouth which wasn't that surprising from his inexperience, he had tasted sweet on her tongue and she happily swallowed it down sucking on him for a full minute more afterwards, the two had their first time together shortly afterwards, Dawn hadn't intended on sex on the first date and considered herself a little slutty for doing so but Lucas just brought it out in her and she wanted to make the night special for him, maybe she could have lead him to the bedroom instead of just sitting on the kitchen counter with her legs spread but the moment was too hot to wait any longer

Since then Dawn had kind of been stuck between the two boys, she cared for both dearly as they did her but she just couldn't pick one, Lucas was the man who fulfilled her romantic fantasies and left her feeling loved but Barry brought out her inner slut and left her feeling like a woman, they both had a reasonable idea of the others relationship with Dawn but they didn't raise any real words over it until that morning when Lucas came over, Dawn had forgotten she had invited him over and he had walked in on Barry pounding her mouth whilst she struggled to keep up with him, coughing and spluttering around his length

Now she was sitting on the kitchen table having wiped her face clean watching the two fight, Barry never got to finish in her mouth which added to his frustration, Dawn herself was very annoyed as well, she was sick of the fact that the two of them were fighting over her like she was a trophy to win, she had been Sinnoh's undefeated champion for five years now and didn't like the idea of just being someone's trophy girl, she was annoyed at how Lucas kept claiming that she didn't deserve Barry's rough treatment as if she was fragile and sensitive and she didn't like the way Barry was calling Lucas a pussy and that she needed a real man to take care of her

Of course every time she tried to interject her words fell upon deaf ears, scoffing with annoyance Dawn hatched a plan that would at least stop them arguing long enough to hear her speak "when you idiots are done I'll be upstairs" she stated before hopping off of the counter, straightening her mini skirt and walking out of the room

The boys seemed not to hear her as they continued to go at it, Barry now standing inches from Lucas glaring straight into his eyes "and another thing you…" the blonds head suddenly snapped to the side looking at something on the floor, confused by Barry's sudden silence Lucas turned his head to what he was looking at

On the floor where Dawn had been was her little pink panties, they could tell because the underwear as a size too small for Dawn, it was a little quirk of hers to wear panties a size too small as they showed off her perfect ass even more than normal, stepping forward Barry picked them off and with a sly grin pocketed them "you're such a damn pervert" Lucas chastised him, Barry was about to retort when the two clocked onto something, Dawn was now pantie-less and they vaguely remembered her saying something about waiting for them upstairs

They stared at each other for a couple more seconds adding everything up in their heads before they both shot out of the kitchen heading for the stairs shoving and clambering over each other, when Lucas bolted up the stairs Barry tackled him down nearly breaking both of their necks as they both tumbling back down them

When they finally reached the bedroom both were battered and bruised pulling at each other's hair and clawing at each other's eyes before stopping completely when they saw Dawn, the blunette was laid out completely naked on her side with her round bouncy ass raised up for the boys to admire "now that I've got your attention" she breathed noticing the growing bulges in their pants "ok really got your attention, now you should listen to me" she rolled over onto her front pushing her ass out more to ensure their attention "I don't understand why you two fight over me, are you both honestly scared that the other is better or something?"

"Him better than me? No fucking chance!" both Barry and Lucas snapped pointing furiously at the other jabbing each other in the face

Dawn sighed as the two started to squabble again, slinking off of the bed she swaggered up to the boys, cupped Lucas's face and kissed him deep and hard pushing her tongue into his mouth, Barry gawked in horror as Lucas readily accepted the kiss placing his hands on Dawn's ass giving it a squeeze making her moan into his mouth, the blond was about to speak out when Dawn pulled away from Lucas and gave Barry the very same treatment she gave the blue hair boy seconds before hand much to Lucas's shock

When she pulled away both of them stared at her with identical looks of confusion, Dawn just tittered cupping both of their groins rubbing them simultaneously, if they weren't in the mood to listen she would make it so that they could do nothing but listen and feeling how hard they were under her palms she knew there was only one thing that could make them listen

Sliding her finger tips into their belts she lead them to her bed pushing them onto it, not taking his eyes off of her Barry immediately started undoing his pants feeling the strain in them becoming too much, Lucas wasn't so comfortable with the idea of being so close to Barry in this situation so Dawn undid his pants for him, both were equally rock hard and by the way Barry was throbbing he was reacting well to his previous denied release, wrapping a hand around Lucas's thick cock Dawn blew gently on Barry's looking up at him with wide blue eyes before engulfing his entire length in her small hot mouth

Barry's hands immediately went to her hair bucking his hips up hard against her face making Dawn cough around his cock "hey take it easy with her" Lucas growled as Dawn squeezed his dick harder

"Oh shut up, she loves it like this" Barry retorted continuing to thrust hard down Dawn's throat keeping her head in place fisting her hair hard, Dawn moaned deep around his cock letting him move her head at a speed that he liked, very fast, her hair soon starting to fly everywhere as she relaxed her throat and neck keeping herself comfortable as Barry took complete control

Scowling at how Barry was treating Dawn Lucas moved her hand away from his length getting up from the bed and moving behind her "what the hell are you doing?" Barry asked through gritted teeth as Dawn sucked harder on his cock making him in turn fuck her mouth harder

"Making sure Dawn gets some enjoyment out of this" Lucas snorted back taking hold of Dawn's supple behind pulling it out so his cock was nestled between the cheeks making Dawn simper and push her ass back rubbing it against his cock, sighing at the feeling Lucas couldn't resist thrusting between her plump ass cheeks making Barry chuckle

"Who's the pervert now?" he sneered pressing Dawn's face to his groin "she loves it up the ass by the way"

Lucas scoffed pulling back, avoiding the hole Barry had just suggested moving down to Dawn's moistening cunt gently rubbing the head of his dick along the slit making the blunette shudder with pleasure pushing back harder, taking a deep breath Lucas dug his fingers into her ass cheeks slowly sliding into Dawn's hot wet pussy, all three trainers moaned at the action, Lucas from Dawn's tight soaking heat, Dawn from the feeling of being filled from both ends and Barry from the vibrations of Dawn's throat

Locking glares the two boys picked up their pace fucking Dawn from both ends, Barry now hammering into her sweet mouth whilst Lucas leisurely thrust into her wanting pussy, Dawn was in heaven from their actions, a perfect mixture of rough fucking and tender care, the rough treatment of her face leaving her light headed and the way Lucas slowly dragged his length out of her before pushing it back in let her feel every thick inch of it amplifying her bliss

Precum started to pool on her tongue and she knew Barry was close "fuck yeah, suck it Dawn" the blond started to pant "suck it slut"

Lucas bit his tongue suppressing a remark at Barry's choice of words working on pleasuring Dawn more, reaching under her and finding her small slippery clit rubbing it as he thrust a little faster, Dawn keened hard at the sudden rush of pleasure coursing through her body near screaming around Barry's cock setting off his climax, Barry groaned as he bucked hard into Dawn's mouth gagging her with the intense flood of cum quickly filling and overflowing her mouth, the blond kept his hand fisted in Dawn's hair stopping her from pulling away forcing her to swallow every thick stream of his cum

Quivering with delight from the thick salty treat filling her mouth Dawn started to cum herself clenching like a vice around Lucas's cock in turn making him lose it, he had been holding back his own release for a couple of minutes now but the way her cunt just hugged every inch of his cock caused him to just release shooting stream after stream of hot thick cum, coating her pussy and filling her womb

Barry and Lucas slowly pulled out of Dawn letting her settle on her knees were she immediately started licking her lips clean of any remainders of Barry's cum whilst rubbing her still soaked pussy "told you she was a slut" Barry chuckled giving Lucas a near friendly punch in the arm, the blue haired boy grunted with annoyance but couldn't deny the blonds words, Dawn's eyes were completely glazed over with lust and the way she was touching herself made it obvious that she wanted more "get her on the bed, I've got an idea"

Following Barry's plan the two soon had Dawn on her back in the middle of her large queen sized bed, Barry was between her legs pounding her cunt like his life depended on it whilst Lucas kneeling by her head groaning as Dawn stroked and slobbered along his still hard cock "feels so good" she panted sucking hard on his cock head "harder…faster" she goaded Barry before fully engulfing Lucas's cock in her hungry mouth making him grunt and roll his head back, Barry consented to her pleas ramming into her hard making her small A cup breasts bounce from his force

"Mmphhff, mmmmm" moaning around Lucas's cock Dawn took him in deeper gagging slightly when he pushed down her throat, taking his hands she placed them on her head encouraging him to do the same as Barry did before, swallowing his morals Lucas complied fisting her hair and getting a good strong hold on her head before thrusting deep down her throat finding it was almost as tight and hot as her cunt "mmphhff, mmmmm" more muffled moans came from the blunette as Lucas found a fast steady pace to use her mouth freeing her hands to knead her breasts and rub her clit

The temperature in the room skyrocketed as the threes tempos just kept rising, Dawn's legs were stuck suspended in the air as Barry continued to hammer her pussy with bruising force making her toes curl and uncurl mid-air, Dawn's fingers worked vigorously on her sensitive clit coaxing orgasm after orgasm out of her soaking Barry's groin and the sheets under them, Lucas's cock now pistoned into her mouth, his morals now out of the window as he made the best use of her slutty mouth, her tongue wrapping around his length licking and sucking on every throbbing inch

"Shit, cumming!" Lucas suddenly gasped firing a huge thick load into Dawn's waiting mouth, gagging her slightly as she swallowed his cum zealously, Barry lasted a few minutes more before grunting his release further coating Dawn's insides with cum

"More….I want more" Dawn panted pushing three fingers into her wanting cunt fingering herself as the guys watched, from their sustained erections they could go another round

Barry smirked at the sight patting Lucas on the shoulder "I've got another idea" he announced before moving forward, moments later Lucas was on his back with Dawn straddling his waist slowing impaling herself back on his cock panting heatedly with a Luxray in heat with her tongue hanging out, behind her was Barry with his hands kneading her supple ass cheeks, spreading them and pressing his cock between them probing her tightest hole

Dawn panted harder relaxing her muscles allowing Barry to thrust straight into her ass screaming in pleasure at the sudden entry, Lucas's hands held her hips holding her in place whilst Barry's hands reached around to cup her small mounds kneading them and pinching her nipples as the two slowly began to thrust into her, Dawn's eyes rolled up and she started to drool a bit at the blissful friction the two created inside her

Digging her nails into Lucas's shoulders she begged to be fucked harder, to just be used as hard and as fast as the men wanted, for now she was their slut to be used however they pleased, grinning wickedly Barry parted her hair and sunk his teeth into the nape of her neck making her gasp and orgasm right then and there "oh Arceus! Fuck me!" she screamed bucking her hips bouncing her ass begging for it harder and faster

Sweat poured from them as Barry and Lucas fucked Dawn's brains out, her hair bouncing with her body, her ass shaking and jiggling against Barry's groin encouraging him to fuck her ass even harder, her eyes were rolled up as high as they could go and she was openly drooling, her mind lost to the endless orgasms that wracked her body "fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" her cries filled the entire condo reverberating along the walls

Both cocks throbbed deep inside her pouring with precum warming her insides "so damn tight" Lucas shuddered as Dawn clenched on him tighter, he could barely thrust into her by now and was mainly relying on her bouncing on his cock "gonna cum again"

"Same here" Barry grunted fucking Dawn's ass like there was no tomorrow, his cock was pulsing near painfully and swelling even thicker "shit here it comes!" he growled before firing several thick streams of cum into Dawn's tight ass, Lucas followed nearly instantly coating Dawn's insides with yet another load, both men then pulled out, Barry covering Dawn's ass with cum whilst Lucas plastered her stomach

Sighing at the feeling of the warm cum on her skin Dawn encouraged the boys to stand over her as she knelt under them, jerking their cocks with the last of her stamina "come on guys, give it to me" she begged opening them mouth wide sticking her tongue out, her expert hands stroking the two still hard lengths coaxing out the last of their cum "I want it, I need it, cover me with your cum"

Barry and Lucas couldn't even try to hold back this time, cumming mere minutes later from Dawn's feverish stroking and heated pleas for their cum, their final releases plastering her face, coating her tongue, filling her mouth and splattering against her breasts

Panting heavily Lucas fell back to sit on the bed whilst Barry flat out passed out crashing to the floor snoring loudly, his flaccid cock hanging out of his pants "idiot" Lucas scoffed wiping the sweat from his brow whilst doing his pants back up

"He is but I care for him anyway" Dawn simpered licking her lips clean "sorry about that, I kinda lose it during hot sex, hope you don't think less of me"

"Impossible" Lucas smiled "in the good way of course"

"Good" Dawn responded "since Barry is out for the count I might as well tell you first, I want this stupid fighting between the two of you to stop, neither of you is going to lose me and neither is going to win me, I care for you both and I want to keep it that way, understand?" Lucas nodded "good, now how about you help me get cleaned up and we can think about another round when Barry wakes up" Lucas shook his head laughing wearily but didn't deny her as he helped her stand and walk to her bathroom leaving Barry unconscious on her bedroom floor

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. Untameable

Untameable

The sound of Mar's heels echoed through the empty corridor of the Galactic base, her head held high in her natural snooty gait looking down her nose at the assorted grunts that passed her, ignoring the mix responses of grovelling and grumbling from the grunts as she purposefully marched down the hallway towards one of the cell rooms at the end

A recent catching session from the grunts had resulted in a reasonable haul of Stunkys, Bronzors, Croagunks and Glameows but a report had come in that one of the grunts had managed to wrangle a fully grown Toxicroak having to physically restrain the Pokémon with the help of his team mates when they ran out of Pokeballs on it, resulting in a few broken bones, a lot of scratches and bruises and one of them having to be rushed to the medic bay when he was struck with a powerful Poison Jab attack

Swaggering into the cell room Mars huffed condescendingly at the assorted grunts standing around the large cage in the middle of the room which contained the Toxicroak, the Poison type was bound by strong rope around his arms constricting them to his body preventing him from lashing out any further, instead he constantly paced his cage glaring daggers at the Galactic grunts making them shake in their boots

"So this is the thing that's been causing you so much trouble?" she snapped making the grunts jump in fright "completely pathetic, get the fuck out of my sight!" she barked ordering the grunts out of the room to which they quickly complied running out of the cell room leaving her alone with the Toxicroak

Turning to face the cage after watching the grunts scurry out Mars began to slowly circle the caged Pokémon "so you're the thing that's been causing so much trouble" she snorted collecting a shock prod from a utility closet across from the cage "look at you, loathsome little thing" she sneered jabbing the frog Pokémon a few times grinning maliciously at the way its body reacted to the shocks

The Toxicroak hissed loudly as the prod jabbed his cheek, lashing out and banging against the side of the cage making Mars cackle as he fell onto his back from the recoil "completely pathetic" the redhead laughed as the Toxicroak began to struggle with his binds

Finally hopping back onto his feet the Toxicroak glared daggers at the Galactic Admin hissing ferally at her making her cackle again, his hiss deteriorated into a low growl when he realized that vocal threats wouldn't work whilst he was behind bars, jumping from another jab to the chest the Toxicroak took a proper look at his tormentor, for a heartless bitch the woman had a very nice body, he had had his fair share of sexually open trainers who had tried to catch him who had ended up with their clothes torn to shreds and bent over the nearest rock or tree stump but Mars really raised the bar with physical attractiveness

When Mars's back was turned from him he started to test his binds again, they were still tight along his arms but were slowly beginning to loosen, his wrists now having some form of movement and as he wriggled them he managed to hook his mail talon over one of the binds, a small wicked grin gracing his lips as he realized that he could now cut his way to freedom

Watching in seething silence as Mars continued to circle his cage he took in how her hips swayed with every step and even though it was very subtle he was sure that both her breasts and ass bounced with each step too, after a few silent minutes she opened the cage door "get out" she roughly ordered tapping the floor in front of the cage door making sure that the Toxicroak could see the sparks that left the prod

Keeping his talon hidden the Toxicroak climbed out of the cage slowly beginning to saw away at his binds, slow enough so that they wouldn't completely snap off when he cut completely through them "now you will learn to obey" Mars declared striking the floor in front of the Toxicroak frowning when the Pokémon didn't flinch or recoil getting a cold glare in response from the Poison type

"_So she thinks she can tame me, we'll see how that turns out for her" _the Pokémon thought near maliciously as he continued to saw away at his bindings, wondering just how easy it would be to slice through Mars's clothing

Turning her back on the Toxicroak Mars continued to drone on about obedience and how he was a tool of Team Galactic now and the quicker he accepted that the easier it would be for everyone, the Toxicroak grinned wider as his binds fell slack around his arms slowly letting them fall silently to the floor as Mars failed to notice, the Admin seemingly preparing a sedative to use on him in case he resisted further

"Right, now this should keep you in line" Mars sneered turning around only to freeze when she noticed that the Toxicroak had escaped his binds and now had his main talon aimed less than an inch from her stomach, a sinister look in his eyes as his talon glowed bright purple with poisonous energy, her eyes went wide as she began to stutter, dropping the sedative letting the syringe clatter onto the floor "oh shit" she gasped as the Toxicroak gently ran his talon up along her stomach, hard enough for her to feel it but not even to rip her clothing

Moving his talon higher the Toxicroak finally reached Mar's chest and with a sadistic glint in his eyes he slashed at her clothing, cutting straight through her top letting her bare breasts practically fall out revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra "what the fuck?!" the Admin cried out before being cut off when she felt the Toxicroaks talon press against her chest between her tits

Her eyes widened again as the Poison type motioned for her to kneel down, at least that's what she thought it meant but she wasn't in any position to go against its wishes, slowly getting on her knees Mars came face to face with the Toxicroak, finding both hate and a much darker emotion in its eyes, gasping as the Pokémon gently ran his other talon along her face, almost as if he was caressing her cheek before bringing it to her lips gently opening her mouth with it as his grin grew wider

The Pokémon then pushed her head down so she could see what was growing between his legs, Mar's jaw dropping wide open at the sight of the Toxicroaks erection, its shaft standing at nearly the length of her forearm and was as thick as her wrist, her heart started to pound as the Toxicroak pushed her head closer to his cock bucking his hips towards her face, thrusting his throbbing cock against the Admins silky soft skin making her cringe

"No! Get the fuck away!" Mars snapped pushing against the frog Pokémon only to stop when she felt his talon against her cheek reasserting that she had no control in the matter, ignoring the woman's little noises of protest the Poison type swiftly thrust his throbbing erection into her open mouth making Mars gag loudly as his cock head opened her throat

A wave of saliva washed over Mars's lips as the Toxicroaks cock forced her mouth open wider, every fibre of her being screamed for her to push the Pokémon away and get the hell out of there but she knew if she protested too much the Toxicroak would hurt her, yelping and gagging again as the Toxicroak clutched at her shoulder with one of his feet to get a better angle down her throat sinking another half inch down her wet tight orifice

The Toxicroak grunted as he plugged Mar's mouth over and over, frantically bucking at her face holding onto her head with both hands, clutching at her crimson hair to the point that she squealed with pain around his shaft sending waves of pleasure along it, sadistically enjoying every gag and coughing noise that escaped the Admins throat every time he shoved his cock down it

Mars fell forward onto her hands and knees as the weight of the Toxicroak on her head got too much for her to balance anymore, her tits bouncing and swaying in time to the Pokémon's brutal pace and her mind began to pound from the lack of oxygen, she began to wonder why nobody was coming to her aid, the Toxicroak wasn't trying to be quiet at all and her gagging and retching noises must have been loud enough to be heard passed the doors

That's when she remembered that the doors had a special lock that only allowed them to be opened either from the inside or by a special card key of which she was carrying the only copy, nobody was able to open the door and she had sent out the only people who could have opened it from the inside effectively dooming herself

"_This must be fucking karma I guess"_ Mars thought bitterly as her throat burned, more drool oozing passed her lips further coating the Toxicroaks cock making it even easier for him to use her hot wet mouth, grunting as his cock throbbed harder oozing bitter precum onto Mars's tongue making her gag again

Another wave of saliva washed through Mars's mouth as she gagged hard on the Pokémon's sharp tasting precum, now openly drooling down her chin and onto her bare tits, her face as red as her hair from the mixture of lack of oxygen, the humiliation of being used as a mere fuck toy by a Pokémon and the fact that she was starting to get wet from it

With a harsh cry of its name the Toxicroak clutched at Mars's head tighter pounding at her face harder before his cock finally erupted down her throat, holding his spasming cock in her mouth as he shot heavy streams of cum directly into her stomach, keeping the Admin's head in place as she gagged and retched on the heavy load she was forced to swallow

Cackling under his breath the Toxicroak finally let go of Mars's head, hopping off to finish his release directly onto her face and into her hair as she coughed up his cum, enjoying the Admin's humiliation moving around behind her as she was too busy coughing to notice him

As Mars continued to cough and hack the Toxicroak took in her shapely behind, taking in the curvature of her fairly big ass and how it shook as she coughed, he normally enjoyed it when a human slut swallowed his cum but in this circumstance he would let it pass, extending his talon he gently ran it over her firm round ass cheeks before sliding it slowly down her tights over her cunt, carefully cutting through the fabric without Mars's knowledge getting rewarded with the sight of her bare incredibly tight looking cunt

Mars let out a sharp gasp as she felt the cold hardness of the Pokémon's talon gently push into her pussy, feeling her out as well as testing just how tight she really was, the Admin froze as the Toxicroak scoped out her insides, scared that if she moved the Pokémon would poison her from the inside, after an agonizing minute she let out a breath of relief as she felt the talon slowly pull out of her cunt without hurting her

She then felt something else push against her pussy making her gasp, glancing back to see the Toxicroak mount her from behind, clutching at her ass tightly as he guided his cock into her cunt gritting her teeth as she felt her core being stretched open before crying out when the Toxicroak got tired of going slow and rammed his entire cock into her hot cunt

Taking a moment to enjoy the crushing heat of Mars's cunt the frog Pokémon began to brutally pound into the Galactic admin causing her body to jerk forward with every punishing thrust, her screams echoing around the room and most likely beyond the door

Mars grunted and panted with a mixture of pain and what was becoming some sort of masochistic pleasure as the Pokémon hammered against her cervix mercilessly, utterly humiliated by the fact that it was starting to feel good, her hips starting to subconsciously push back with each thrust panting harder as her tits bounced wildly

Mars's cunt soon began to drip with arousal helping the Toxicroaks cock slam in and out of it faster and harder, his talon resting on the nape of her neck to keep the human in line but she no longer made any notions of struggling, her mind starting to cloud as all thoughts of hatred and disgust towards the Pokémon slowly slipped away "oooh….oh…fuck" Mars started to moan as the Poison types cock hammered against her G-spot

The Toxicroak grinned wickedly as Mars slowly gave into her lust, looking back at him with her tongue hanging out and her eyes completely misted over "you call…that…fucking?" she panted coaxing a low growl from the Poison type "I've had harder fucks….from Poochyenas!"

Spurred on by the Admins taunts the frog Pokémon pounded into her even harder, slashing at her tights to fully free her ass letting the cheeks bounce and clap together from his brutal pace "that's more like it! Fuck me like that you fucking animal!" she screamed reaching back to cup the back of the Toxicroaks head "that's it you mindless beast! Harder!"

Mars's arms soon gave out causing her to fall onto her face with her ass in the air giving the Toxicroak a chance to fuck her at a deeper angle, slamming against her G-spot even harder making the Admin scream against the tiled floor in sudden orgasm, crushing the Poison types cock in a tight wet embrace making him grunt and croon as his shaft throbbed, oozing hot precum into the Admins spasming cunt

Going wild with lust and pleasure the Toxicroak began to slash at Mars's uniform fully causing it to fall to ribbons on the floor leaving the woman completely naked on the cold hard floor, his cock swelling thicker as he drew closer to cumming making the Admin moan louder, hearing frantic banging on the door and shouts coming from behind it the frog Pokémon went even faster wanting to finish what he started just in case the others were able to bust in and disturb them, more and more precum pouring into Mars's womb making her keen and drool onto the tiles

After another minute of frantic fucking the Toxicroak finally dumped his load straight into Mars's womb, overflowing her pussy in seconds causing his cum to pour down her legs as she fully collapsed, her eyes rolled back in ecstasy as her body shook and twitched in orgasm aftershocks

Smirking from the aftermath of his work the frog Pokémon picked up the key card from the remains of Mars's tattered clothing and headed to the door, he was fairly bright so he quickly worked out what the key was for opening the door to face the group of Galactic grunts outside, the group was immediately dumbstruck by the sight of Mars, a woman who seemed too up her own ass to remotely show a bit of skin completely naked on the floor, covered in cum and looking like she had been fucked to the point of losing IQ points

Too shocked to do anything the group practically let the Toxicroak walk right passed them, well too shocked and scared to do anything to stop him letting the Pokémon strut down the hallway like he owned the place holding up one of his talons as if he was flipping off everyone he walked passed, as he approached what looked like the exit the Toxicroak pondered whether he should just head to freedom or stay to have a little more fun, the building was full of attractive women he could either overpower or if he was lucky have them service his cock willingly

With a wicked grin the Poison type turned away from the exit heading back down the hallway to have some more fun

The purple haired woman heading towards him with a Stuntank seemed to be a great looking start

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. The best bait

The best bait

"Where the fuck are they?!" Dawn cried out in frustration as her third hour on route 210 passed, her Poké Radar clutched tightly in her grasp as the screen blatantly displayed information of Tauros being sighted in the area but after hours of trekking around the same route searching high and low through the trees and grasses, encountering dozens of other Pokémon including an equally rare Miltank which she had caught an hour earlier she hadn't found even a hoof print indicating a Tauros nearby which was worrying as they normally travelled in herds "maybe the info is off" she sighed as she sat against a tree in exhaustion

A gentle breeze began to waft through the area making Dawn sigh as it cools her frustration heated skin, her legs falling open revealing her bare core to the elements, not caring in the slightest if anyone saw her bare pussy and ass as she sat back further spreading her legs wider, ever since she had lost her virginity at the tender age of sixteen Dawn had taken to sex like a Goldeen took to water having earned the elicit nickname of the 'easy champion of Sinnoh', impossible to beat in battle but could be bedded within minutes of meeting her

Dawn didn't care about the nickname mainly because it was true, she loved sex and had long since lost count of how many times she had been fucked by friends, strangers, her own Pokémon and wild Pokémon alike, it was just who she was and she wasn't going to change for anyone

Shuddering softly as another pleasant breeze wafted against her bare cunt Dawn reached down starting to slowly rub herself, a good strong orgasm would guaranteed to help her calm down after three whole hours of frustration, glancing around she was surprised and disappointed that she hadn't been spotted yet, she could have used a strong guy to walk passed and just use her at that moment

Deciding to find somewhere more private to get herself off Dawn pushed herself to her feet, smoothing down her skirt only to have it blow up again in the breeze keeping her pussy and ass in the open making her laugh in light annoyance "seems Arceus likes my ass too much" she tittered holding her hair down as the wind picked up harder, seemingly Tornadus wanted a good long stare at her bare bubble ass as well

Holding her hat down to prevent it from blowing away she began to walk off the dirt track, heading into the grassy areas removing her shoes and socks to feel the cool damp grass between her toes smiling at the pleasant feeling, placing her footwear in her satchel bag Dawn paused her hand over the several Pokeballs she was carrying pondering whether it was worth bringing out one of her Pokémon to help sate her lust

"Fuck it, it was always worth it" she tittered to herself setting her bag down so she could get a better look at which Pokémon "now who's going to get lucky today?" she pondered picking up a couple of Pokeballs, out of the six she was carrying only two of them were male and she wasn't in the mood to be eaten out so one of them would have to do

Or both of them, depending on how she felt after the first round

Out of the choice of her Linoone and Floatzel she decided on the latter, she hadn't spent much quality time with the otter Pokémon in a while and she in the mood for something to fuck her at the speed of light, placing the Linoones Pokeball back in her bag she enlarged the Floatzels ball releasing the Water type

Upon release the Floatzel stretched and yawned letting out a stream of water from his mouth "hey there boy" Dawn greeted the Floatzel warmly stroking his head and scratching behind his ears making him croon "want to help me out with something?" she asked making the Floatzel cock his head letting out a curious noise, looking confused until Dawn sat back against a nearby tree and pulled up her skirt, the mere sight of her bare wet cunt made it obvious what she wanted

As the Water type stared at her pussy Dawn watched in excitement as his cock began to emerge from its sheath, since the Floatzel was fairly small in stature his cock only reached just under five inches in length but where he lacked in size he made up in sheer speed and stamina able to last literally hours on end, licking her lips in anticipation Dawn lifted her skirt higher watching the Floatzel drop on all fours and scurry between her legs, gasping as his cold wet nose came into contact with her clit and letting out a pleasured cry as his tongue lapped quickly at her cunt at a steady pace

Squirming with pleasure Dawn clutched at the grass as Floatzel continued to lick her dripping cunt, the soft fur on the sides of his muzzle tickled her inner thighs adding to her pleasure as the Water type buried his face deeper in her pussy practically burying his nose in her tight young cunt "mmmmm that's it…lick me…lick my fucking cunt" the blunette moaned resting a hand on Floatzels head pushing him in deeper

Feeling her stomach beginning to flutter already Dawn suddenly changed her mind pulling her Floatzel up from her pussy, she wanted to cum with his cock deep in her pussy since the orgasms her Floatzel always gave her normally knocked the strength out of her she didn't want to risk being too tired to return the favour

Holding the Water type up she gently took his cock into her mouth making him moan and buck his hips at her face, Dawn moaned as she swirled her tongue around Floatzels ever moist cock letting the Pokémon clutch her head with all four limbs allowing her to let go of him and lie back as he instantly started fucking her face with unmatched speed, the softness of his fur kept the skull fuck nice and comfortable for the blunette whilst the lack of length in his cock prevented him from gagging her

Dawn shifted down the tree settling herself comfortably on the grass as her Floatzel fucked her face wildly, spreading her legs wide whilst sliding her hand down between them, she had no idea if she was still out of sight and didn't even care, there could have been a whole crowd watching her let her Pokémon use her mouth as a fuck hole and it would have just made her hornier

Drooling heavily to make her mouth even wetter for Floatzel to fuck Dawn buried her hand between her legs shoving all four fingers into her cunt to quell the burning desire in her loins, moaning deeper as she started to taste the Water types precum on her tongue, despite being able to last at least three hours at a time it didn't mean the Floatzel didn't cum at least thirty times within those hours since his loads were always thin and watery allowing him to build up another load minutes after the previous one

Fingering fucking herself faster Dawn let out a loud moan of pleasure and lust as the Floatzel started cumming down her throat, crying out his name as he pumped his trainers mouth full of his watery salty cum all while still skull fucking her frantically, one of his legs slipping causing him to claw at her top with his toes inadvertently cutting through the fabric baring her small breasts to the air

Gulping down the Floatzels sweet cum Dawn rolled them both over resting the Water type on his back starting to suck his cock at her own accord holding the base of it with two fingers and using her thumb to caress his balls as she continued to finger fuck herself with her other hand, her big bubble ass starting to bounce and clap as she humped against her hand, her mind steadily clouding as the taste of her Floatzels cum overwhelmed her senses

As the Weasel Pokémon started to fill her mouth with another watery load Dawn became faintly aware of the sound of branches moving and a low throaty braying coming from a few metres behind her, slowly pulling her head up letting the cum in her mouth dribble down her chin Dawn gasped at the sight of what was approaching her

It was the most majestic Tauros she had ever laid her eyes on, the Bull stood at nearly six feet at his shoulders making it taller than most of its kind and taller than her by almost a foot, the muscle on him was extremely defined showing that he had extensive battle experience which the scars on his face and horns added to, his horns themselves were practically trophy worthy as each was at least nearly a foot long in length and the round plates on his head shimmered almost like jewels, what caught Dawn's eye the most though was the gold-ish colouring of his fur and the lime green colour of his mane

This Tauros was a fucking shiny

"You are fucking beautiful" Dawn couldn't help but marvel at the Bull as it slowly approached her, tentatively sniffing the air as it tried to determine her scent, Tauros's, like Ryhorns, weren't renowned for their eye sight and because of the low light under the trees it most likely couldn't see her clearly

As the Tauros drew even nearer Dawn crawled towards it holding her hand out gently to touch its face to show that she wasn't a threat and just for the chance to touch such a powerful beast, when the Tauros got to about a foot away Floatzel started to growl and went into a fighting stance, his erection immediately retreating as he bared his fangs and lashed his tails threateningly making the Tauros bray louder and stamp his hoof in response

Dawn quickly drew Floatzels Pokeball as the Water type lunged at the Tauros, recalling it mid-air as it prepared a harsh Crunch attack on the Bull "sorry about that but I can't let this opportunity go to waste" the blunette apologized to her Pokémon through its ball before placing it back in her bag "it's ok, no one's going to hurt you" she cooed to the Tauros reaching out to him again showing that she wasn't going to harm him

The Tauros paused for a few moments before tentatively approaching again, he could easily overpower the girl but he had no idea what other Pokémon she had with her, as he got within reach of her again her sweet scent clouded his senses making his entire body shake with a pleased rumble, nuzzling the blunettes hand as she gently rubbed his nose "for a big guy you're a real softy aren't you?" Dawn fawned as she started to scratch behind the Bulls ears "if you come with me you'll get along just fine with my other Pokémon" she cooed glad that the Tauros wasn't deterred by her state of nudity, she had had wild Pokémon run away from her before just because she was naked

Drawn closer by Dawn's scent and overall friendliness the Tauros pressed his head fully to her body making her gasp and giggle as his large wet nose brushed against her groin "ooh that's nice" Dawn smiled at the sensation of the Bulls breathing on her core before jumping and yelping when she felt his large hot tongue slide out and across her pussy making her entire body shake "oh that's good!"

Immediately intoxicated by the blunettes taste and musk the Tauros nuzzled his nose harder to her cunt pressing his tongue into her core making Dawn scream in pleasure, clutching at the Bulls horns as she bucked her hips at his face, grinding against his nose as his huge thick tongue delved even deeper inside of her actually stretching her open as it dug into her delicious cunt "that's it! Deeper! Deeper!" she begged as she felt her stomach start to coil, the mixture of the Bulls hot breath and huge tongue was bringing her to orgasm faster than anything before, not even Barry's drunk fucking after stumbling into her room after a night out could contend with this, she always bitched at Barry in the morning for disturbing her sleep but she always prayed for him to stagger into her room whenever he had been drinking and discovered her sleeping naked on her covers on display for him

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Dawn screamed to the tree tops as her body erupted in orgasm, her cries echoing for miles around as the Bull lapped up her sweet heady juices, his tails lashing happily as he drank in her release continuing to lap at Dawn as she slowly came down from her orgasm high leaving her practically vibrating on the grass

"That…was…amazing" Dawn panted before noticing something between the Tauros's legs "and it seems you enjoyed it too" she gasped marvelling at the sight of the Bulls massive erect cock, finding the strength to move Dawn slowly crawled forward under the Bull as he watched her closely, standing perfectly still as the blunette crawled up to his throbbing cock in total awe of the sheer size and girth of it

Resting her forearm against the Bulls shaft Dawn gasped when she realized that he was longer than her forearm by more than a couple of inches and the head was bigger than her fist "you are beautiful" she purred again wrapping both hands around the Tauros's shaft almost happy to find that she couldn't even touch her fingers together around it as she moved to kneel in front of the pulsing cock head, unable to resist she stuck out her tongue and lustfully licked along the Bulls cock head making the beast bray and stamp his hoof from the sensation "ssssshh I'm going to take care of you" the blunette hushed him before starting to lick at his cock again pumping both hands along the colossal shaft

The Tauros rumbled and brayed softly as Dawn tended to his throbbing erection, slobbering all over the head poking her tongue into the slit to lap at the precum that was building up already, the blunettes bones soon becoming like jelly as the thick overpowering musk coming from the Bull sent her mad with arousal stroking the Tauros's cock faster as she tried to fit the huge head of it in her hot little mouth, her lips stretching around it as she managed to fit it inside her hungry mouth moaning deeply from the thick addictive flavour of it

After a few minutes of sucking on the Bulls cock head Dawn pulled away coughing as she gasped for breath, not even her lack of gag reflex and experience with being skull fucked could help her to take the Bulls cock into her mouth passed the head, spitting and drooling heavily all over herself Dawn reluctantly let go of the Tauros's shaft to pull off the rest of her clothes kneeling naked on the grass as the Bulls cock rested on her face making her whimper with lust

Catching sight of the Tauros's huge balls Dawn licked her lips crawling further under him until she reached his balls cupping them both marvelling at how heavy and full they were, each one was about the size of her head and felt like they held a litre of cum each, drooling even more Dawn went back to jerking the Tauros off whilst pressing her face to his ball sack rolling her tongue around each large testicle making the Bull bray even louder as he shook wildly

Feeling the Bull's hot precum pouring out and down her back onto her ass Dawn moaned hard against his balls jerking him faster and faster, when the Tauros's cock swelled to almost twice it's normal thickness Dawn quickly scooted up so the head was at her face frantically licking around the throbbing head as the precum covered her face and chest

Seconds later the Tauros let out a thunderous bellow almost raising up entirely on his hind legs as his cock erupted all over Dawn, knocking her off of her balance as her mouth was instantly flooded with thick cum and her face and hair was covered in seconds, her blue locks turning pure white with cum instantaneously leaving her blinking in a mixture of shock and surprise, she hadn't been this cum covered since she let Lyra's Typhlosion, Leaf's Golem and White's Zebstrika gang fuck her for a dare

"Oh fuck that's so much cum" Dawn panted as her upper body literally dripped with the Bull cum "and you're still hard" she smiled starting to stroke his cock again, finding it still hard as diamond but it had shrunk down in a good way, a way that it could now fit inside her pussy "you want more don't you?"

The Tauros let out a low bray of confirmation, swaying slightly as his legs felt dead and boneless, the Bull couldn't believe his luck, he had wandered in this direction in search of a new herd to live with and when he caught a breeding scent he had honestly mistaken it for female Pokémon in heat but now he just had a young uninhibited human jerking off his cock drinking in his cum like it was nectar and by the way she was now crawling out from under him towards a tree with her behind raised for him made it obvious that she wanted more

As the Blunette shook her ass seductively for him the Tauros readily approached and hovered over her again, this time with the head of his cock firmly pressed against her young tight cunt making both of them shudder with pleasure "soooo big" Dawn simpered popping her hips making her ass ripple and clap against the Bulls underside whilst pushing back against him, gasping as she felt her pussy lips beginning to spread open to accept the colossal cock trying to enter "come on, a little more, I can take it" the blunette panted gripping two handfuls of the grass below her as the Tauros started to enter her, stretching her pussy wider than ever before as well as making her bulge further than ever before

Dawn let out a scream of pleasure as the Bull sunk his cock in as far as he could reach, the blunettes pussy managing to engulf more than half of it before he couldn't go any deeper, Dawn started to cum instantly as the Tauros's large hot cock head pressed hard against her g-spot setting her nerve endings on fire

The wind began to pick up carrying more fog from the nearby route towards Dawn and the Tauros but neither cared or really noticed, the wild Bull Pokémon brayed and snorted louder as he began to buck his hips thrusting hard into Dawn's extremely tight pussy, making her stomach bulge and her eyes completely roll back as her tongue hung out panting like a Arcanine bitch in heat

As Dawn's cunt constricted around his cock even more the Tauros began to kick out with his back legs in a pleasured haze, managing to kick a hole in the tree behind him whilst cracking a rock in half with his other hoof subconsciously showing off his power as he began to pound into Dawn harder, feeling another release building up as her pussy gradually became too much for him to handle

Dawn fell forward onto her elbows as her body seized up again in another crushing orgasm, she had counted twenty in the last five minutes but after that she quickly lost count, she could feel the Bulls precum pouring into her showing that he wasn't far behind prompting her to push her ass back harder "come on, cum for me, fucking fill me up" she encouraged reaching back to stroke what couldn't fit inside her cunt, practically able to feel the cum building up inside of it

The Tauros snorted louder and more frequently as Dawn stroked him before letting out a echoing bellow of pleasure, blowing another enormous load right into Dawn's womb making the blunette scream at the top of her lungs as the Bulls cum instantly overflowed her cunt running down her legs and shooting out onto her ass as the Pokémon continued to pound into her snorting like a wild beast

He kept it up for another few minutes before finally backing off letting Dawn slide off of his cock and into the cum puddle that had built up during his release, her tongue still hung out as she panted for breath, her entire body shaking as it thrummed in the strong orgasm aftershocks

Moaning slightly from the cool breeze that washed over her Dawn expected the Tauros to just leave but to her pleasant surprise she felt the nuzzle lay down next to her resting his head on the dry piece of ground next to her head "enjoy that as much as I did?" she asked softly rubbing the Bulls nose getting a positive snort in reply "the other girls are gonna be so jealous when I tell them about this" the blunette smiled before getting an idea "or better yet I could show them" she grinned wickedly before using what little strength she had to reach for her bag

Reaching into her bag she pulled out a Pokeball holding it in front of the Tauros's nose "wanna come with me? You'll get a lot more pussy with me around" she offered which the Bull responded by staring at the ball for a couple of seconds before pressing his nose against it activating the capture beam drawing him into it making Dawn smile as the ball didn't even shake just giving the capture confirmed pinging noise "that's what I thought"

Placing the ball back in her bag Dawn moved to stand up only to fall flat on her ass back in the cum puddle, groaning as she tried to move her tired limbs the blunette soon found that she was too exhausted to stand or even move a couple of feet "looks like I'm staying here for a while, hardly unpleasant though" she sighed as she laid back to relax and wait for the feeling to come back in her legs, proud of herself for the capture of a very rare Pokémon and the addition of a new fuck buddy to her collection

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. Gettin' hot in here

Gettin' hot in here

Brendan sighed as he lowered himself into the newly tapped hot spring in Lavaridge's gym, the hot soothing water soothing his aching muscles and bones, he and May had spent a good three weeks on the road before entering Lavaridge town heading straight for the gym, Brendan wanted to just go straight to the Pokemon centre and rest but May was insistent on going to see Flannery which swiftly turned into a Pokemon battle of fiery proportions

Brendan could still feel the heat on his skin from when he narrowly dodged a misfired Flamethrower from Flannery's Torkoal; luckily the boy had both his Swampert and Ludicolo on hand to help cool down his heated face as he watched May's Blaziken defeat the fire tortoise with a powerful Brick Break attack before moving onto beating the gym leaders Camerupt with a Brave Bird and then her Rapidash with a Sky Uppercut, after defeating three of Flannery's Pokemon May had let Blaziken rest recalling him and switching into her Azumarill to polish off the leaders Arcanine, Houndoom and Magcargo for a flawless victory

He had been accompanying May from shortly after she defeated the Pokemon league for the seventh time; it kinda became a yearly thing for her to challenge the Elite 4 on the anniversary of her rise to champion status

During their travels their relationship went from just friends to something more, somewhere between boyfriend and girlfriend and just sex friends, they had lost their virginities to each other a couple of years earlier when they were both sixteen and since then May wanted to keep sex casual between them which didn't bother Brendan all that much, not all friends fell in love and they were those kind of friends, he loved May as a friend but wedding bells didn't ring in his head when he looked at her

Being so casual with their relationship helped Brendan out especially with the whole jealousy factor, knowing May wouldn't be too bothered if he went off with another girl for some fun, which he had done a couple of times before with her knowledge and consent, the second time he did it was actually with Lanette whilst May watched, the young technician had been secluded in her house for too long and needed human contact which Brendan was happy to provide, in turn for her consent Brendan did not get angry whenever some guy checked May out also because in his eyes who wouldn't check May out? He also didn't get paranoid whenever she went off with another guy for some fun

May had always been an early bloomer having a reasonable sized chest from the day she had started her journey and as the years went passed her body continued to develop to what could be deemed supermodel standard, her breasts had grown to a very impressive double D cup bust and her body was now a perfect hourglass figure, a slender waist with curvy hips and plenty of ass to go with it but not many people ended up staring back there because they were too busy drooling over her huge tits which Brendan had to admit was guilty of himself

One of May and Brendan's favourite pastimes on a night when they weren't talking or training was having May laying on her back with her top pulled open and her large breasts on display whilst Brendan straddled her chest thrusting between them, it was a great stress relief for the both of them and the feeling of Brendan's fucking her tits stimulated her as much as masturbation

The memory of May laying beneath him moaning as his cock head poked against her lips with every thrust made Brendan's groin tingle, thankfully he had gone without swim shorts allowing his arousal to grow without restriction, reaching up he took off his pure white hat placing it to a side, it was funny how many people mistook the headwear for his actual hair

Settling his hands back into the steaming water he resisted the urge to jerk off as his cock started twitching in the water, he rarely got to masturbate and May wasn't always in the mood when he was so he had taken up the habit of masturbating whenever he got to shower when they stopped at a Pokemon centre so his body seemed to have come to expect release whenever he bathed

Deciding one little touch wouldn't hurt he slowly slid his hand to his groin wrapping it around his stiff cock, he bit his lip with a small groan, the hot water adding the sensations flowing through his length as he gave it a slow easy stroke

"What are you doing?"

Brendan nearly jumped straight out of the water at the sudden voice cutting his concentration; nervously turning he found Flannery crouched next to the hot spring wearing only a tight towel which showed so much cleavage that she might as well have been topless "w-what? Me? N-nothing!" he stuttered trying his best not to stare at her chest and imagine just how good it would feel to just press his dick between her firm looking tits and thrust like crazy, had having sex with May made him into that much of a pervert?

"Really? Because to me it looked like you were jerking off in my new hot spring" Flannery retorted with a look in her eyes that made Brendan squirm before her features suddenly softened "but I must be mistaken, you wouldn't do that would you?" she tittered ruffling his hair, was she just messing with him or was she actually unaware of what he was doing? Brendan calmed down deciding on the latter as Flannery slid into the hot spring across from him still wearing her towel "that thing's a hat? I thought you had white hair" she said noticing his headwear on the floor

Brendan chuckled to himself feeling slightly satisfied that another had fallen for his 'hair prank' "so how's the gym coming along?" he asked trying to keep his attention off of her now very wet cleavage

"It's been really slow lately" Flannery sighed dunking her head under the water to get her hair wet before surfacing, luckily her towel was wrapped tight otherwise it would have fallen off from the sudden movement "I'm really glad you two came along, I needed a good fiery battle" she smiled not seeming at all bothered that May had wiped the floor with her "maybe we can battle later? May says that you have a really strong team"

"Yeah I guess" Brendan replied modestly, his team was improving every day but could never reach May's level, he took great pride in his Swampert, Ludicolo, Magcargo and Tropius as well as his two newest Pokemon Mightyena and Xatu, the last two were still basically newcomers who hadn't fully acclimatized to how his team worked but they were settling in fast "actually yeah I would love to battle you, I haven't taken on a strong opponent in ages, well one that I might stand a chance against" he smiled modestly again "my current training partner can be a little brutal"

"What did I say about talking about me behind my back!" Brendan jumped again at the annoyed tone of the new voice, turning around he found May standing in nothing but a tight towel like Flannery with her hands on her hips "you've never complained about our training regime before anyway" she huffed climbing into the hot spring in her towel as well letting out a content sigh as the hot water soothed all her tension away "Arceus the water's perfect, it's even better than the hot spring at the Pokemon centre"

Flannery nodded in agreement as May dunked her head under the water to wet her hair as well, with how tight her towel was her breasts looked nearly painfully restricted, almost to the point that the towel looked like it was going to just fall off, Brendan quickly averted his eyes when May looked in his direction but from the way she tittered he was sure that she had seen him look plus the light blush across his nose was a bit of a giveaway, he hoped he could just blame it on the heat as both Flannery and May had the light blush to their cheeks brought on by the steam

"So how's travelling suiting you guys?" Flannery asked stretching out not seeming at all bother when her foot grazed the length of Brendan's thigh making him shudder "I hear you beat the league yet again"

"Yeah they're becoming real push overs now" May sighed stretching out making her cleavage even more noticeable "I'm thinking of taking some time to explore other regions, maybe I'll try Sinnoh first, I hear the champion there is the best of the best"

Brendan just sat back watching the two women talk trying his best to keep his arousal hidden, did they know how bad they were teasing him? May knew full well that he was a breast man so why did she keep flashing him more cleavage whilst acting like she didn't know she was doing it? It had gotten to the point that he believed that he couldn't blame his blush on the steam when Flannery stretched her legs out until they were resting on his, her silky thighs almost caressing his skin as her toes where less than an inch from his groin, actually he was kinda thankful his dick was up otherwise Flannery would have been touching it by now

May was no better, fully relaxing with one hand resting on his arm dangerously close to the pulse spot, his heart was already pounding and if she managed to feel it through his wrist it would definitely raise suspicion

"Brendan, be a dear and get us some lemonade"

Brendan's attention darted to Flannery at her innocent request "say what now?"

"I asked if you could get us some drinks" Flannery replied a little suspicious of the boy's jumpiness "we're thirsty and I was wondering if you could be a gentleman and go get us something to drink"

Brendan's ruby eyes widened at the situation he was just dropped in, deny her request and be deemed an asshole or oblige and risk being deemed a pervert, bringing his knees up to hide his still rigid manhood he averted his eyes "uh…I kinda…can't"

Cocking her head Flannery gave him a funny look along with May "and why not?"

It was now or never, maybe if he explained the situation they would understand "well I'm kinda…not wearing anything" he looked down expecting disgusted outrage from the gym leader, there were no signs dictating that clothing must be worn in the hot spring so he could blame it on that, either way he was looking at a very stern talking to from May later

"So you're naked?" Brendan nodded "get up"

Brendan looked up in shock of the gym leaders order "what?"

"Get up" Flannery repeated "come on we're all consenting adults here so let's see what you're packing" glancing to May Brendan found her looking at him almost as expectantly as Flannery "come on and show me it or are you shy? According to May you've got nothing to be ashamed of"

They were talking about him? He was too busy staring at them that he hadn't heard a single thing that they were talking about and what did Flannery mean by 'consenting adults'? Yes he was exactly complaining but he wasn't the kind of guy to just whip his dick out at every opportunity, Flannery sat up and moved forward eyeing him expectantly "get up before I make you stand up" she mock threatened "I'm really curious now"

Brendan blushed as ruby as his eyes as the women continued to stare at him "come on Brendan, just stand up and show them, you're a man for Arceus sakes so prove it" he mentally steeled himself before he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and stood up

"Well hello big boy" Flannery whistled as she admired his manhood "why would you want to hide that? Very good length to it, just the right amount of girth, that's something to be proud of"

Feeling a little empowered by the compliment Brendan stood up straighter, he didn't deem himself all that well-endowed, he was a little above average and that was it, he was comfortable with his size so penis envy was never a problem with him, he glanced over to May to find her completely relaxed with the situation keeping up her ideals of the casual relationship "you wanna touch it?" he asked not really knowing where the burst of confidence had come from but from the look on Flannery's face he hadn't offended

The gym leader smiled up at him "you're bold, I like that" she claimed reaching out wrapping her hand around his length, Brendan gasped at just how hot and soft her skin was as her fingers wrapped around his shaft "I do love a confident man, I hate when men are all nervous around me, I need a man to be strong and forceful, it helps them keep up with me" she winked at him starting to stroke his cock making Brendan's legs go weak and forcing him to sit on the edge of the spring

May watched with interest as Flannery continued to jerk off her would be boyfriend, she knew that Brendan had been mindlessly gawking at them and wouldn't have been listening to a word they were saying so it made it perfect for her to discuss her plan with the gym leader, she watched as Flannery leaned forward breathing hot breath on the tip of Brendan's penis making it twitch and him moan

Without warning Brendan reached forward and undid Flannery's towel making her yelp when he roughly groped her firm tits "you little pervert" she breathed moaning a little when he pinched her nipple "you've been staring at my tits all this time, why didn't you say you wanted a feel?" she teased "I know what you want" she gave the head of his cock a teasing lick before pulling back moving his hands and cupping her breasts with her own, as Brendan watched her Flannery then moved forward enveloping his cock between her large breasts "that feels good doesn't it?" she teased him further sticking her tongue out as she slowly began to titfuck him

As she moved the rest of her towel fell off giving May a very good few of the fire gym leaders ass as she sat up on her knees giving herself more room to move her chest, biting her lip at the sight before her coupled with Brendan's pants she shed her own towel snaking her hand down to rub her throbbing pussy kneading one of her breasts with her free hand "you see that? She's enjoying this as much as you" Flannery breathed licking his cock head, moving her breasts faster whilst shaking her ass for May to enjoy

Seeing the precum begin to bead at Brendan's tip May shuddered with arousal moving forward pulling her away from Brendan capturing the older woman's mouth in a hungry kiss, Flannery took a second to register what was happening before reciprocating the kiss winding her arms around the younger girls lower back crushing their ample breasts together as their tongues danced deep in each other's mouths

Brendan's breathing became heavier as he watched the two kiss heavily openly groping each other's bodies, moaning and squeaking into the others mouth when the other squeezed their ass or thigh, fisting his cock Brendan stood up moving closer stroking himself to the show, the two gave him passing glances every few seconds or so before focusing on the other girls mouth beginning to rub their cores together as Brendan got so close that his cock began to rub against the cheeks making them moan deeper

Panting at the feeling of Flannery's burning hot body against hers and Brendan's cock against her face May pulled away from Flannery's mouth to take Brendan's cock deep into her own mouth, this could not be going better, they had planned to tease him to the point that he freaked out or brought up sex, either way would have been a win but this outcome was better than they had intended for sex, May sucked on Brendan's dick for a solid minute whilst the gym leader sucked at her throat before pulling away whispering something in Flannery's ear making the leaders eyes go misty with lust

Both looking up at him the women pushed Brendan back a step pushing themselves up onto their knees crushing their chests to his groin completely burying his cock in their joint cleavages "oh fuck yeah" Brendan shuddered placing his hands on their heads winding his fingers in their hair thrusting between their breasts, the women resumed their heavy petting winding their tongues together moaning as Brendan freely fucked their tits

Precum spurted up hitting their chins and cheeks as Brendan felt his first load brewing, he hadn't orgasmed for a full week beforehand so he had a few rounds in him and the first was about to finish, pushing their heads together deepening the women's kiss Brendan let his hips piston wildly on their own accord lost in the endless pleasure of their breasts "gonna cum" he grunted gripping the women's hair tighter before releasing in a thick long torrent

May and Flannery gasped as their faces were suddenly blasted by his cum, so much to the point that when he finally stopped both of their faces were dripping in it "does he always…cum this much?" Flannery asked a little dazed by the quantity that now lined her face and breasts, May just nodded silently before licking a strand of cum from Flannery's cheek, sighing at the feeling Flannery repeated the action to May which she returned until they were both licking the other clean of cum whilst Brendan watched still hard and ready to go

When both women's faces and breasts were clean Flannery licked her lips "perverted, virile and tasty too, you've got yourself quite the man" she tittered kissing May deeply again "ready for more big boy?" Brendan nodded, his cock twitching for more "good" Flannery smirked wickedly wrapping her arms tight around May guiding her out of the spring laying her down on the floor laying on top of her, their chests crushed together, their legs tangled and their clits grinding together giving Brendan the perfect view and access to their sopping wet cunts "come and get us" she goaded grinding her clit harder against Mays before capturing her mouth in another heated kiss

Unable to believe his luck Brendan clambered out of the hot spring kneeling behind the women placing his hands on Flannery's hot firm ass earning a sigh from the gym leader, rubbing the head of his cock against their pussies Brendan groaned at the heat they were emitting, giving Flannery a good hard spank Brendan pushed forward to penetrate one of them only for both girls to keen loudly, glancing down he realised that he had in fact pushed between them now thrusting against their sensitive clits, from how wet and hot they were Brendan didn't pull away instead just digging his fingers into Flannery's ass cheeks taking quick thrusts between them pleasuring both women at once

"Oh Arceus! Brendan!" May cried out as her body was wracked with several mini orgasms washing through her with every thrust against her clit, Flannery was set off seemingly at the same time burying her head in the crook of Mays neck crying out as her body shuddered

Brendan groaned and grunted with every smooth thrust between the two beauties, their bodies making the perfect cocoon of pleasure around his manhood thrusting faster and faster as his cock began to throb and pulse between them, May and Flannery bucked and jerked with every thrust against their clits panting heatedly from the waves of ecstasy running through them cumming harder when Brendan came with a grunt between them coating their abdomens with his hot thick seed

Grinning with pride Brendan pulled away and roughly thrust into May making her scream before pulling out and doing the same to Flannery making her moan, alternating between the women Brendan continued thrusting with surprising skill and concentration keeping both of them on the constant verge of full and empty

To say that Flannery's pussy felt like fire would be the biggest understatement and the biggest pun of the year when Brendan settled on just fucking her brains out, spanking the gym leader again and again as he drove his cock into her lava hot cunt making her eyes roll back "I'm cumming!" she screamed out yet again as her body seized up again in what had to be her seventh orgasm since they had started, her juices coated Mays pussy making Brendan's entry all the easy when he pulled out and slammed back into May making her cry out again

Completely out of stamina Flannery collapsed onto May barely able to hold her head up to watch the young champion being fucked to heaven and back, she could feel Brendan thrusting against her as he fucked May which kept her orgasm from completely dying down, licking her lips at the erotic sight of May moaning and panting Flannery captured her mouth yet again pushing her tongue down the younger girls throat capturing the escalating moans and whimpers as Brendan's pace grew ever faster

The sounds of their pants, moans, screams and the sound of skin hitting skin filled the hot spring for what seemed like forever before Brendan let out a rough grunt cumming deep inside May, when his release was half done he held on, pulled out of May and slammed back into Flannery finishing his release inside her making the gym leader cry out at the sudden feeling of his hot cum flooding her pussy before he pulled out covering her ass with the last few streams

Brendan felled back onto his ass panting like he had run a marathon as Flannery finally rolled off May, both looked completely orgasm radiant with his cum covering her stomachs and dripping from their pussies "by Arceus…that was fucking hot" Flannery panted not seeming aware of the pun "I haven't been fucked like that in forever" she added scooping up a trail of cum from her pussy and licking her fingers clean

"Mmmmm I knew you'd love it" May simpered as her eye lids grew heavy, she was so blissed out at that moment that she could have fallen asleep on the floor

"Well feel free to come back any time" Flannery smiled sitting up still licking at her fingers "oh and Brendan, we could really use those drinks now, it's getting really hot in here"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. Michael's fangirl

Michael's fangirl

"Junk…junk…bill…junk…more bills" Wes muttered to himself as he sifted through the huge pile of mail that morning "junk…more fucking junk…oooh! Hey Rui! Mikey! We got more fanmail!" he called out when he discovered a thick patch of letters and parcels that were obviously written by fans going by the number of hearts, kisses and the way the writing seemed almost excited

Michael and Rui were already in the kitchen when Wes brought the pile of fanmail through, Michael had only recently moved in with Wes and Rui partly because he had deemed himself too old to be living at home being now a healthy nineteen year old, the other reason was that being the joint Pokémon champion of the Orre region he had to stay within some feasible distance to Wes, it was an old rule back when there were more joint champions, it ensured that when someone wanted to challenge them they had a choice of who to battle

Quickly sorting the mail into three piles akin to how someone would deal playing cards Wes opened a hefty parcel on the top of his pile, tearing off the packaging he found it to be a small shoebox "please don't be full of weird stuff" he muttered as he opened it finding it to be full of photographs, pictures obviously drawn by a child and a note

"_Dear Champion Wes_, ooh very formal" Wes joked before reading further "_this note is my thank you for making my daughter's day last month, we were in the front row watching your match against one of your latest challengers, she adored watching your Tyranitar, how did you train him to interact with the crowd by the way? I was honestly terrified when he walked over to us after easily defeating his opponent, my little girl almost fainted with glee when he reached out and patted her head_" Wes hadn't actually trained Tyranitar to do that having panicked himself when the pseudo legendary casually walked towards the crowd gently patting the young girl on the head after just stomping a Nidoking into the dirt, shaking off the memory he kept reading "_my girl is adamant on training a Larvitar when she comes of age now and I have you to thank for it, I've arranged some things with a good breeder and should be getting an egg any day now, thanks once again for entertaining everyone that day and inspiring my daughter to become a trainer"_

"That's really sweet" Rui simpered having opened around five fanmail letters whilst Wes was reading his out "all I got is simple 'hi's' and 'I love you's' as well as one that I really don't want to read again, let's just say I need to start wearing longer skirts" she explained with a shudder already planning on having Michael's Flareon incinerate the offending letter as soon as possible

Michael sniggered as Rui crumpled up the letter moving onto his own; whilst Wes was deemed the tall, dark and handsome one he received just as much fanmail from women as the older ex snagger, mainly because women apparently found him cute and were convinced he was a total gentleman which wasn't all that far off, he received regular letters from girls asking him out on dates or even just for the chance to talk to him, he was regularly stopped in the street by people wanting to take their picture with him and other friendly, innocent things of that nature

But there were also the fans that wanted more from him, the moment his eighteenth birthday was publicly announced his started receiving much more adult rated letters and messages, Wes and Rui loved to joke about it and Cail had told him many a time to man up and take a fan up on her risqué requests but at the end of the day some of the fanmail he received downright terrified him especially when some of the lust filled mail was sent by men, that and some of the fan fiction some fans had written of him and a multitude of different guys, seriously who actually believed he and Wes would make a good couple? Yeah Rui admitted she had had a dirty dream about the two of them in that position but that was excusable and Eldes as well! Yeah Eldes wasn't an evil guy but he was still a 'bad guy' and had to be thirty years Michaels senior!

Pushing the scary thoughts to the back of his mind Michael started opening his pile of letters and parcels, Wes and Rui had long finished theirs and had been watching Michael suppressing their mirth, Michael was a major daydreamer and they found it quite frankly hilarious to see him suddenly stop and blank out staring into space

The first few letters were innocent enough like Rui's were, simple greetings from his fans, several from women proclaiming their love for him and the usual written challenges for his title, trainers were becoming strangely formal when it came to asking for a battle but it beat being shouted at from across the street or getting a Pokeball shoved in his face

It took around half an hour for him to work through his pile mainly because he was a slow reader and he read every single letter sent to him from start to finish, his fans took the time to write them so it was the least he could do, setting aside the last parcel Michael noticed that he had one letter left and he had a good idea of who it was from

For about a month now Michael was engaged in a letter bound conversation with one of his fans, he very rarely replied to those who wrote to him but this girl fascinated him, she didn't fawn over him in her letters like other fans did writing to him in a more respectful manner, she didn't give her name straight out like most of his fans instead using the simple acronym 'M' which Michael found both endearing and played on his inner child's love of mystery, picking up the envelope the gentle smell of gracidea graced his senses, she always scented her letters with gracidea flowers to make them stand out among the others, opening the envelope he took out the letter setting the envelope aside starting to read

_Dear Michael_

_Thank you for responding to my last letter, it is always a pleasure to hear back from you and even more so since you must have such a busy schedule, I watched your recent practice battle against Lance last month and I must say it took my breath away, for you to be able to convince the dragon master to leave his duties in Johto and hold your own against his entire team had my heart racing, your Salamence is obviously well trained and for it to be powerful enough to take down Lance's Gyarados, Charizard and his Dragonite was just mind blowing_

Michael grinned to himself at the not so subtle praise from his admirer, she showed how much she enjoyed watching him battle and didn't go overboard about it

_I know we've discussed this before in earlier letters and you've told me that you don't need to see me but it's been eating away at me for weeks now, I know you must here this all the time but I want to meet you_

"Holy shit" Michael muttered a little too loudly getting Wes and Rui's attention as they had started to leave the room, watching Michael in his own little world was only fun for so long, Michael stared wide eyed at the letter shocked at his admirers suddenly change of mind, she had never showed any interest in actually meeting him before

_I hope you like the photo I included with the letter and I think you deserve to know my name after so long, you can call me Marley_

"Michael's got a nude-y picture!" Wes shouted immaturely making Michael jump a near foot in the air, in his hand was a photo that Michael hadn't noticed in the envelope when he took out the letter "wow this girl's cute"

"Give it here!" Michael barked blushing bright red trying to reach for the picture as Wes held it higher ending up having to jump for it, his five foot eight height easily being dwarfed by Wes's six foot three stature "that's mine!"

Placing a hand on Michael's head Rui hopped up snatching the photo from Wes "I wanna see it" she giggled teasingly holding Michael down with her elbow "she is gorgeous" she gasped as her crystal blue eyes widened at the image

Wes smirked as Michael tried to scramble out from under Rui's arm; the young redhead was easily one of the shortest guys he knew standing an inch shorter than Rui "stop gawking at it! She sent it to me!"

"What's the girl's name?" Rui asked ignoring Michael's ranting snatching the letter from him speed reading through it "Marley huh? Cute name for a cute girl" she tittered before finally letting Michael have the photo

Snatching the picture away from Rui Michael huffed smoothing out the photo before finally getting to look at it "wow" on the photo was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, petite with skin almost as white as snow, sleek black hair styled into a point at the top and sides, deep ocean blue eyes that stared back at him from her blank emotionless face, the fact that her face was completely blank surprised Michael but not as much as the fact she was sat on an Arcanine wearing absolutely nothing, Michael's face flared up at the sight of Marley's pristine body and he turned his pelvis slightly as he felt his groin tighten making Wes burst out laughing again

"Our little Mikey is growing up!" the older champion shouted mockingly ruffling Michael's hair "so when you gonna meet this girl?"

"Meet her? I don't even know if this is really her!" Michael exclaimed "she could be a guy for all I know just using a fake picture, Marley does sound unisex to me and what if it's somebody who has it out for me? I could be stepping into a trap some old Cipher member has laid out"

"Michael, dude, there's a reason you're joint champion, you're not actually scared of the idea of a Cipher plot are you? Here's an idea, take a couple of your Pokémon with you just in case this isn't what it seems to be but I won't shut up about this until you take up this girls offer, come on man you're like eighteen now…"

"Nineteen" Michael corrected

"Exactly, you're nineteen years old and yet to have any kind of contact with a woman, I won't lie it's a little worrying"

"Wes you lost your virginity at twenty" Rui pointed out prompting Wes to glare at her

"Not helping Rui" Wes sighed as Michael sniggered at the information "actually that gives you better reason to go, the girl is hot as hell and by the looks of it she wants you, if it's that then fantastic, if it is some Cipher plot your Pokémon will get some exercise so it's kinda win-win here"

Michael thought about it for a few moments before finally relenting, he was starting to feel the tell-tale signs of longing for female companionship and living with Wes and Rui, a couple with a passionate sex life, didn't make it any easier for him especially since his room was right next to theirs which lead to some very awkward nights for him, having to listen to Rui's moans and screams while his teenage hormones ran rampant through his body

Under Wes's and Rui's encouragements Michael wrote back to Marley confirming that he would like to meet her and within the week he had another letter from here giving him a time and place arranging to meet him in Floaroma Town in Sinnoh in three days' time, waiting nervously for the time to go setting off on his Salamence towards the Sinnoh region when the days were up

When they arrived in the small town the boy and his Dragon were greeted with the welcoming scent of the bountiful flower gardens the town was famous for making him thank Arceus for not having allergies, landing just outside the Pokémon center Michael returned Salamence to his ball placing next to the two others on his belt, for the trip he had brought along his Flareon and Ursaring as well as his Salamence as they were his strongest Pokémon as well as his most loyal

Wondering for a moment where Marley would be as she never said a particular landmark Michael caught sight of a large stream of flame from the corner of his eye near the town's border, acting solely on curiosity Michael ran straight towards the fire soon making out a large crowd and the obvious sounds of a Pokémon battle "hit it was a Dynamic Punch Poliwrath!" he heard a trainer order as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd and when he reached it he found the battle to be a three on one battle with a Poliwrath, Vigoroth and Gliscor all against a single Arcanine which looked like it hadn't taken a single hit whilst its three opponents looked battered and exhausted, the three Pokémon's trainers looked increasingly worried whilst the Arcanine's trainer was completely cool, calm, collected, looked completely bored and that's when it hit Michael

It was Marley

The pale girl mouthed something far too quiet for Michael to hear but the Arcanine's keen hearing allowed it to easily pick up its trainers instruction side stepping an inch letting the Poliwrath stumble passed it with its rushed Dynamic Punch, the dogs fangs crackling with electricity as it let out a savage bark clamping its jaws on the water frogs outstretched arm sending volts of power through its already weak form

Relaxing its jaws the Arcanine lets the unconscious Poliwrath slump to the ground as its trainer stared in shock at how easily his Pokémon was bested "Sludge Bomb!" the Gliscor's trainer commanded as the Vigoroth's trainer ordered it to use Fury Swipes, Marley mouthed something again making the Arcanine rush forward in a blur of speed prompting Michael to guess ExtremeSpeed as the move, the fire dog dodged the ball of sludge with ease jumping out of the way as the poison attack harmlessly splattered the ground, Vigoroth lashed out frenziedly at the Arcanine who managed to dodged every single swing from the wild ape Pokémon and with another near silent command from its trainer it unleashed a Flamethrower straight in the Vigoroth's face ending the normal types fight instantly, as its second opponent hit the dirt the Arcanine turned its attention to the Gliscor

"Flare Blitz" Marley instructed finally speaking loud enough for Michael to hear and almost immediately the fire dog lunged into the air glowing with fire energy, the bat didn't even had time to dodge let alone pull off the Double Team that its trainer ordered as the Arcanine lunged towards it hitting it square in the chest at full force knocking it straight out

Michael watched in shock along with the crowd as the Arcanine simply shook the soot from its fur after it had landed and calmly walked back to its trainer as her three opponents grudgingly returned their Pokémon and practically threw her winnings at Marley who had remained completely emotionless throughout the entire ordeal

Clearing his throat Michael got himself ready to go greet her, she hadn't noticed him and thankfully neither did any of the crowd which Michael put to his height, seeing Marley starting to walk away with her Arcanine he swallowed his nervousness and approached her placing a hand on her shoulder "hello, are you Marley?" he asked flinching as the Arcanine hopped one hundred and eighty degrees around to face him growling lowly

"Easy boy" Marley quietly calmed the fire dog stroking its mane turning her attention back on Michael, her face stayed blank but her eyebrows raised slightly hinting that she was surprised "you actually came" she said in her faint barely audible voice that Michael strained to pick up

"Yeah, I guess I did" Michael smiled nervously rubbing the back of his head as the Arcanine continued to glare at him, obviously not one to trust a stranger around its trainer

As the redhead shuffled under her gaze Marley silently inspected him, taking in every inch of his young athletic body "ok then, where do you want me?" she suddenly asked in a completely plain voice devoid of any emotion

"Excuse me?" Michael asked a little shocked by her question

"Where do you want me?" Marley repeated again devoid of any physical or verbal emotion

"I'm afraid I'm don't understand what you mean"

"I mean sex" Marley explained completely deadpan as Michael's heat stopped for a split second, the redhead stared at the pale girl whilst she stared back at him as if she was wondering what was wrong with him "that is why you came here right?"

Michael cleared his throat tugging at his collar as another low rumble came from the Arcanine, he was practically praying to Arceus for Marley to just recall it before it suddenly mauls him "well it's not the entire reason I travelled here" Michael explained honestly, it was best to come out with the truth straight away because he had no idea if Marley was this emotionless all the time or just had problems controlling her emotions and if that was the case he definitely did not want to upset her

"Why else would you come to see me?" Marley questioned stroking Arcanine's back subconsciously calming it again "I obviously put my intentions in the letter and photo I sent so why would you want anything different?"

"Because I'm not the kind of guy to just jump into bed with someone" Michael explained "I'd like to get to know you first before we get onto…that kind of stuff"

Marley stared at him long and hard making him shuffle again before blatantly asking "are you a virgin?"

The Arcanine let out an amused snort at Michael's shocked reaction from Marley's question "am I what now?" Michael asked in total shock at Marley's gall and overall nerve to ask such a question to somewhat a total stranger

"A virgin, are you one?" Marley asked again, a little slower this time to make sure Michael really got the question

Blushing brighter Michael turned his attention to the floor suddenly unable to make eye contact with her "yeah, yeah I am" he muttered _"and she's gonna send me away in three…two…"_

""Huh….interesting" Marley commented continuing to give him that blank unreadable expression "so where did you want me again?" she asked completely unfazed by Michael's confession

The redhead stared at her as if she had grown a third eye "say what now? The virgin thing doesn't put you off?"

"Why would it?" Marley asked plainly cocking her head to the slide "virgins can be fun, they put more effort into it"

"Oh…ok then" Michael rubbed the back of his head again nervously, he had been standing with Marley for a good ten minutes now and conversation wise they had barely gotten anywhere, unable to think of a way to redirect the conversation he said the first thing that came to his head immediately regretting it "have you slept with a lot of guys?"

The moment the words left his mouth his heart stopped and he braced himself for the foreseen slap across the head, surprisingly Marley only jabbed a finger to his chest without changing her expression in any way "mind your tongue" she said blankly but Michael could tell that she was scolding him "so since you seem adamant on not getting to the matter at hand what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, go for a drink or a bite to eat maybe, catch a movie, anything so we can get to know each other, I'd rather know the girl I'm going to sleep with, I'm not rejecting you it's just I'd rather know more than just your name and age" Michael explained as Marley continued to stare at him, Arceus does this girl ever fucking blink?

After several more uncomfortable seconds of Marley staring she finally agreed to what could barely be considered a date, they shared a flight on Michael's Salamence to Hearthome City after Marley recalled her Arcanine to its ball soon finding a good enough restaurant settling down for an evening meal where Michael learned two things extremely quickly, almost nothing made Marley a better conversationalist and that she was a major food critic, everything they ordered was either dry, overcooked or bland, Michael was swiftly beginning to regret taking Marley up on her offer, being a virgin wasn't so bad, he could leave now and just wait for a much more compatible girl to come alone or for Wes to get drunk enough to let him have a night with Rui, yeah he had those kinds of dreams on lonely nights of listening to the older couple go at it for a couple of hours

"So those guys earlier, did you challenge them or did they just mob you?" he asked deciding to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over them, every so often other diners would look over to him and whisper to their partners, maybe they recognized him as Orre's joint champion or maybe it was something else but either way it made him uncomfortable

"I challenged them" she replied plainly swirling her glass of wine around like a critic would do "it was either that or let them have their way with me" she added devoid of emotion making Michael spit out the mouthful of drink he had just taken drawing more attention to himself

"Say what?!" he exclaimed clutching at his chest trying to quell the sudden heartburn/attack from the shock of Marley's answer

Marley cocked her head again as if confused by his reaction "they approached me propositioning that I should follow them into the forest so they could teach me how to be a 'good little girl', obviously I declined stating that I was waiting to meet someone, they didn't take that too well so offered them a challenge, if they beat me in a battle they could have me and if not they would give me their money and leave, you saw the results" she explained simply taking another sip of her wine

"But what if you had lost?" Michael asked unnerved by Marley's lack of emotion on what was a very distressing manner

"I didn't" Marley said firmly and Michael knew that the conversation was over for that topic, letting out a weary sigh Michael relented himself back to the uncomfortable silence between them

The quiet barely lasted five minutes before a girl nervously approached him "e-e-excuse me" she stuttered drawing Michael's attention "you're M-Michael right? From O-Orre?" she asked blushing wildly keeping her attention to the floor as Michael took her in, she stood a little taller than him with waist length golden hair, from the brief glimpse he got of her eyes before she looked away they were a green colour rivalling his and taking in a quick scan of her body she had a very natural curvy figure with a roughly C cup bust and from the looks of her hips she most likely had a very nice round ass

"Yes that's me" Michael spoke giving her his best 'fan smile' "can I help you?"

A notebook was pushed forward "s-sign this for me please?"

"Of course" Michael smiled taking the pen that the girl held forward as well, as he signed the notebook he noticed a small change in Marley's stone cold expression, her brow creasing ever so slightly in an almost frown, curious on the sudden 'reaction' Michael decided to play on it casually flicking through the notebook finding quite talented drawings of the assorted champions of the different regions and the champions that had passed, as expected more of the pages were dedicated to Lance as almost everyone adored the cape wearing glory hog

Flicking through the pages further he found drawings of Steven Stone, Wallace, Steven Stone, Red, Blue, Leaf, Lyra, Cynthia, May, Dawn, Alder, White and even Wes, the blonde fan continued to blush as Michael admired her drawings quickly averting her eyes when the young champion reached the pages with his drawings

The illustrations of him seemed different than the others, with a more loving stroke of the pencil whilst the others were just talented doodles "these are really good" he commented until he turned the page finding more risqué sketches "by Arceus I didn't know I could do that" chuckling nervously at one of the sketches before the fan snatched the notebook away apologising profusely for him having to see her more private doodles

Marley watched in silent jealousy as the blonde fawned over Michael and was stunned by his nerve to casually flirt back with her, she needed to get Michael's attention back on her otherwise he might lose all interest in her, setting down her utensils she decided to take a huge risk pushing herself to her feet "Michael we're leaving" she declared signalling the waiter to bring the bill for their food

"Are we? Why?" Michael asked confused, Marley hadn't even finished her food but the look she gave him showed that he only had two choices, follow her or stay and lose his chance with her, despite her total lack of social skills Michael for some reason still felt that she was worth pursuing, sending the fan away politely and paying for their food as Marley had already walked out of the restaurant

When Michael left the restaurant he saw that Marley was already some way down the street heading in the direction of what looked like a fancy hotel which could only mean one thing, feeling his cheeks flush Michael took a moment to calm his nerves before setting off after her, for someone who called herself a fan of his she definitely didn't treat him like an idol which was actually very refreshing for him, maybe that was the reason why he didn't just cancel the whole thing and go home

Entering the hotel he found Marley waiting patiently in the entrance room for him "what took you so long?" she asked him plainly sitting cross legged on one of the entrance rooms seats showing off her porcelain white leg as her Lolita style dress rucked up a bit showing a tiny almost teasing view of her panties

Michael swallowed thickly at the sight feeling his face flare up again, making a quick excuse about the waiter messing around with his money, Marley didn't look too convinced but she accepted the reason anyway getting up to head to the front desk signalling for Michael to follow, when she reached the desk Marley unsurprisingly skipped every social formality that came with talking to another living being and plainly requested a room for her and Michael

The receptionist took a few moments to take in just how forward and borderline rude Marley was before composing herself finding them an appropriate room to Marley's liking, a large double bed, preferably on one of the higher floors and adequate sound proofing, Michael gulped at the last detail but hid his nervousness when Marley looked back at him

Moments later the key was handed to them and they were entering the elevator to the seventh floor "so you're really a virgin?" Marley asked making Michael thankful that no one else was in the elevator

"Yeah I am" Michael muttered back "is it that hard to believe?"

"Yes actually" Marley responded making Michael look confused "you're an extremely attractive man; it's obvious your kind and good hearted, one has to simply look at the way you train your Pokémon to see it and you're humble enough to travel all the way from Orre to Sinnoh just to see a fan, it's a wonder that another girl hasn't taken you by now" Marley explained without looking at him once staring at the floor numbers

Although he wasn't entirely sure Michael could have sworn he noticed a slight blush to Marley's pure white cheeks "I haven't had any lack of offers" Michael admitted "you're not the first one to send me a nude picture"

"Then how come I'm the first you've ever responded to?"

"I'm not sure how to word it, you were more…'real' than the other girls if you can understand that" Michael tried his best to explain, he still didn't fully know himself why he took the chance with her but now he wasn't regretting it as much, the situation could still end up great or extremely bad but he wouldn't know unless he took the risk

The rest of the elevator ride went in silence and moment after the door opened the pair found themselves at their room, Michael clenching his sweaty palms while Marley calmly unlocked the door pushing it open, inside they found the room to Marley's expectations "I'm going to go freshen up" Marley declared before swiftly disappearing into the bathroom leaving Michael standing alone in the room

Hearing the faucets turn on in the bathroom Michael began to nervously pace the room "come on man you can do this" he muttered to himself glancing at the mirror on the wall, he wouldn't classify himself as particularly handsome but he wasn't by any means ugly, his emerald green eyes shone almost as much as Rui's sapphire orbs and when he opened them wide they acted almost like mirrors, his body was toned and not overly muscular with a leanness to his limbs and the starting's of a four pack developing on his abdomen and his maroon red hair now hung long just passed his shoulders making an almost mane

Sitting down on the double bed Michael did his best to calm his nerves and hope for the best as he heard the faucets turn off, he took off his shirt in an attempt to cool his flushed skin and thought for a moment that Marley would approve of finding him shirtless

Moments later the bathroom door opened and Michael put on his most alluring smile he could muster before it instantly turned into a look of pure surprise, Marley stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but her jet black stockings and the pure white bow in her hair, the rest of her porcelain doll like body on display for him "are you ready to begin?" she asked plainly raising an eyebrow at Michael's awestruck expression

Michael's heart pounded out of his chest as he took in the sight of her, blood rushing straight to his head before rushing straight back down to his groin seemingly unsure of where to go, Marley sauntered towards him climbing onto the bed to straddle his waist, making Michael freeze as her bare core grazed against the noticeable bulge in his pants "I trust this is to your liking" she said in the same monotone voice and expression she always held sitting firmly on his lap

Michael let out a soft grunt, Marley let out a soft nearly silent sound which could have been classed as a gasp when she felt his arousal "it appears it is to your liking" she said flatly reaching between them to palm his bulge "you certainly feel aroused" she added before slinking down to the floor, her fingers working Michael's pants open as he stared down at her,

Marley took no time in opening Michael's pants and taking out his hardened length, staring at it long and hard in inspection making Michael feel extremely uncomfortable "good length, very nice thickness, it is…adequate" she summarised making Michael sweat drop, yeah because every guy wanted to hear he was just adequate "shall we begin?" she asked leaning her face a little closer to his dick, without waiting for an answer Marley stuck out her tongue and licked Michael's cock from base to tip in one fluid motion making Michael stiffen up

His breathing became heavy as Marley continued her ministrations, licking every inch of his cock whilst tugging his pants and boxers down his legs until he was sitting naked on the bed, he hadn't worn the Snag Machine in years which would have made meeting Marley even more awkward if he had turned up wearing it, his train of thought was cut off when Marley lowered her mouth to skilfully lick around his balls whilst stroking his cock "fuck" Michael moaned gripping the bed sheets as Marley moved her mouth to the tip of his cock before swallowing him down

His cock throbbed in her mouth oozing precum down her throat and just when he felt like he was about to erupt Marley stopped her sucking gripping the base of his cock almost too hard to stop his release, Michael stared down at her in surprise and a little pain wondering how she could get him so close but then suddenly stop "you're a virgin Michael, you won't last more than once" she explained plainly "and there's no way we're stopping this now" she added climbing onto the bed crawling passed him to lay back spreading her legs "your turn now, it's only fair"

Michael took a couple of moments to register her request before moving forward, his eyes focused solely on her glistening slit, she definitely looked aroused even though her face showed nothing as he gently laid his hands out on her hips, taking a deep breath to calm himself Michael ducked his head down and gave Marley's pussy an experimental lick finding her very sweet to the taste, almost like Cheri berries

After a few more licks Marley let out another soft barely audible moan like sound burying her fingers in Michael's fiery hair encouraging him on, this wasn't what Michael expected when he was invited to sleep with a fan but in fairness he wasn't all too bothered by it, he believed strongly in sexual equality and wouldn't dream of leaving a girl wanting

Sliding a hand from her hip Michael rubbed around her groin until he found her clit, rubbing the little nub getting yet another faint noise from her although it was a little louder this time, guessing that he was doing the right thing Michael returned his tongue to her pussy gently licking around her slit before poking his tongue inside "mmmmm" Marley sighed making Michael's head snap up

"_Holy crap she actually made a positive noise"_ Michael thought before Marley pushed his head back down

"More" she demanded rolling her hips encouraging him to use his tongue more, noticing the slight hint of emotion in her voice Michael doubled his efforts wanting to see what Marley was like without the blank façade she seemed to constantly show, slipping a finger into her along with his tongue Michael smiled against her pussy as Marley's back arched a little as he massaged her insides, her core started to seep with arousal and quiver around his finger and tongue showing that she was getting close to orgasm, a sign that Wes had told him about from experience with Rui

Marley's slender legs hung themselves over Michael's shoulders digging her heels into his back as he sped up his ministrations, his tongue swirling around and inside her sweet core as his fingers massaged her insides and rubbed her clit, the pale girls moans and sighs getting louder and more emotional with every moment passing until she finally exploded in sexual ecstasy, pulling hard on Michael's hair as her body seized up, a quiet almost scream escaping her lips as she almost ripped two chunks of hair from his head

Michael stayed in place slowly pumping a finger inside of her as her orgasm settled down, Wes told him it was the best thing to do in that situation to make sure the woman's pleasure lasts as long as possible "well…that was…enjoyable" Marley sighed as Michael moved back onto the bed, giving him an almost smile, as if moving her lips anymore would have cracked her cheeks

"Glad you enjoyed it" the redhead grinned back licking the remainder of her juices from his lips "so what now? Do you still want to…"

"Of course" Marley cut him off spreading her legs wider "that was the whole reason I invited you to meet me"

Michael gulped again at the sight of her wanting core, he had just had his tongue and fingers in there barely a minute beforehand but the idea of thrusting his manhood into her seemed frightening all of a sudden, clearing his throat he gave her his best boyish grin "ok then, if you say so"

Shifting onto his knees Michael positioned himself between Marley's legs, gently pulling her to him by her hips until his length rested against her pussy making him shudder from the wet heat, Marley looked at him expectantly rolling her hips against him silently demanding for him to continue resting her hands on his arms "come on Michael, fuck me" she purred in an alluring way which didn't seem natural from her expressionless face

Gritting his teeth Michael decided it was now or never, the young Champion pulling his hips back to press the tip of his cock to her core, rubbing it along the slit to get the head slick and wet before letting out his held breath sinking his entire length into her, the redhead choked heavily on his breath as the sensations of Marley's wet tight pussy racked him, Marley in turn moaning low biting her lip digging her nails into Michaels arms

Panting heavily Michael drew his cock out slowly before quickly sheathing himself back in making Marley gasp with him, so this is what sex is like, no wonder Wes is always so cheerful in the morning after a loud night, pulling Marley closer he wrapped her legs around his waist taking hold of her shoulders to keep her on her back as he quickened his pace, pulling back and thrusting back in in a steady tandem of gasps and moans

Sweat began to pour down the young Champions back as his mind became clouded his pleasure, his cock felt like it was melting from how hot Marley was inside betraying her cold exterior, her sharp blue eyes fluttered closed every few seconds before opening again to watch the almost pained look of pleasure of Michaels face, his cheeks flushed and his eyes screwed shut tight, she had to admit for a virgin he wasn't terrible, his cock filled her nicely and he had lasted beyond the famous 'twenty second rule' that most virgins suffer from

Reaching up she pushed passed his hands clutching his shoulders to pull herself up until her face was inches from his, watching intently trying her best not to contort her own face in ecstasy, sweat was beginning to run down her own body matching Michaels as she began to buck her hips against his thrusts making him sink deeper into her wanting pussy with every movement, Michael threw his head back in ecstasy from Marley's actions allowing her to lick along his throat making him pant harder

She could feel the beginnings of her second orgasm fluttering in her stomach as she felt Michaels length throbbing inside of her, he was close and she was determined to get another orgasm from him before he released, pushing on his shoulders she moved him onto his back with no resistance from him, from the amount of pleasure he was in he wouldn't care what position she put them in

Placing her hands on his chest Marley began to grind on his cock, rolling her hips biting her lip as his cock reached every inch inside of her "you're so good Michael" she panted leaning down to kiss his jaw "you're going to make me cum again"

It wasn't the sexiest way of talking she could have chosen at that moment but it made Michael groan none the less, his cock throbbed even harder inside her oozing warm precum into her pussy signalling that he was going to cum any second "Ma…Marley…I…shit…I'm" he stuttered choking on his breath, his heart pounding so hard he felt like he was having a heart attack

"It's ok, let go, I'm nearly there" Marley bade him rocking her hips harder, pumping them up and down feeling the grips of orgasm creeping on her

The noise Michael made when he came was borderline primal, his back arched, his head rolled back as the animalistic growl/cry escaped his mouth, his cock erupting in thick hot rushing spurts into Marley's welcoming cunt, the sudden rush of hot seed inside of her dragging Marley over the edge with him, his name escaping her lips in quiet pleasured gasps over and over before collapsing onto his front panting heavily with him

"_Holy crap I just had sex"_ Michael gasped in his head as Marley pushed herself up and off of him, wiping the sweat from her brow and correcting her hair before getting up to get washed up, Michael sat up watching as Marley collected her clothes carrying them into the bathroom without a word to him, this was casual but it still stung a little

After they were both washed up they parted ways, Marley thanking Michael for his time giving him the closest she could give to a warm hug asking if they could continue writing to each other, Michael readily agreed to it embracing her back before releasing his Salamence to fly home to Orre

When he got home Michael rested his back against the door as he shut it, the images of the day before running through his mind, he had just lost his virginity to who had to be the weirdest girl he had ever met but he didn't regret a second of it, letting out a weary sigh Michael stood up straight preparing to head up to bed when he was tackled from the side suddenly finding himself in a headlock with a fist grating harshly on his head in a savage nuggy

"Mikey!" Wes shouted obnoxiously in the redhead's ear "how'd it go? How'd it go? How'd it go?"

"Let go of me you mad bastard" Michael nearly shrieked "you're gonna set my hair on fucking fire!"

Laughing cruelly Wes let the younger Champion go resting his shoulder against the wall "how was she then? I bet she was a hell cat, like the wild Persian between the sheets"

Michael chuckled nervously rubbing his head to soothe it "not exactly but it was great, that's all I'm saying"

"Awww, no fair, I wanted to hear all about it" he heard Rui pout behind him, turning around he suddenly found himself in a close hug with his head buried in her cleavage "at least our little Michael's a man now"

"Can't breathe….too much boobage" Michael muttered into her cleavage making Rui scoff playing cuffing his ear when she released him "I'll tell you about it sometime but for now I'm keeping my mouth shut"

"Really?" Rui leaned in pinching his cheek "I'm sure me and Wes can think of a way of making you talk, your Gardevoir tells us your dreams you know" she added with a seductive purr before walking up the stairs with an obvious sway in her step

Michael watched her with a shocked expression and a face as red as his hair whilst Wes just chuckled patting him extremely hard on the back "welcome to the perverse world of adulthood my friend, you're gonna love it"

"Yeah…I hope so"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	6. Hippocratic oath

Hippocratic Oath

"Mochan….mochan…."

Nurse Joy ran her fingers through her hair as the Hitmonchans groans of pain echoed from his room again, the Fighting types trainer had brought it in a couple of days earlier in very bad shape, he had taken a fall off of a cliff after defending its trainer from an angry wild Ryhorn, having knocked the rock rhino out with a Mach Punch but at the same time suffered a crushing Take Down attack that sent him over the edge

He had been brought in covered in cuts and bruises along with two black eyes, a dislocated shoulder, bruised bones and broken jaw which Joy had all fixed perfectly, having set the Fighting types jaw and relocating his shoulder allowing its already fast healing to get to work, within an hour he could freely move his arm and within five his jaw was mended allowing him to speak freely, his cuts and bruises were child's play to attend to and for his bruised bones the Hitmonchan was merely recommended a couple of days of bed rest

His trainer had been gone since the first night having a schedule to attend to, she had promised to come pick up the Hitmonchan the moment Nurse Joy called her to say he was free to leave, despite having nothing physically wrong with him anymore or anything that should cause him pain the Hitmonchan still moaned like he was in crippling agony, sitting hunched over on the side of the bed whenever Nurse Joy went to check on him

With a worried sigh Joy picked up the papers containing Hitmonchans medical results heading back to his room as his moans got even more pained, opening his door she found the Fighting hunched over the side of his bed again shaking slightly "I wish I knew what was hurting you" she said with concern as Hitmonchan raised his head at the sound of her soft voice, a weak smile appearing on his lips as she crouched down before him placing her hands on his gloves "your hands are shaking really bad, do they hurt?" she asked slowly starting to pull off his gloves

A Hitmonchans gloves weren't manmade as they appeared but were actually biological, some Professors and Pokemon researchers believing that when a Tyrogue evolved into a Hitmonchan the mass around his waist and legs shifted and became loose around the Hitmonchans hands creating the appearance of boxing gloves

Slowly and gently removing the gloves Joy carefully took hold of the Hitmonchans hands, carefully rubbing the rough knuckles, made tough from being clenched for the majority of his life, gently running her soft slender fingers along his two stubby fingers and his thumb checking for any problems with his joints before doing the same with his other hand

Little did she know that whilst her attention was solely on the Hitmonchans hands his gaze was fixed on her straining cleavage, Joy's choice in uniform was a lot tighter than other Nurses, her clothes clinging to her every curve making her breasts stick out more emphasising her large double D bust and also defined her round shapely ass to the point it was impossible not to stare at it when she walked away, her none uniform pair of 'fuck me' red high heels didn't help for the testosterone either

Hitmonchan couldn't help but drool slightly as Joy's hands moved to his legs testing his thighs for cramp, her soft warm skin rubbed slowly against his calloused hide sending shivers up his back, the bottom of his tunic was beginning to tent but thankfully Joy was too focusing on his legs to notice, the Fighting type had to resist every urge just to grab her hair and plug her hot looking mouth with his cock and pound the tension away

"Everything seems fine with your legs" Joy commented as she squeezed the Fighting type's calves checking for any tension "I just can't find anything that could be causing you any discomfort, your bones are all mended, your cuts and bruises have been tended to, I can't give you any more morphine without the risk of causing you internal damage or risking an addiction so I don't know what would be…oh my!" she gasped when she finally glanced up at the Hitmonchans waist, his tunic fully tented to the point that she could see his penis throbbing underneath it

She stumbled back as the Hitmonchan glanced away, his tan cheeks glowing a tinge of pink in embarrassment "it's ok, I'm a medical professional, this is completely natural" Joy muttered half in an attempt not to upset the Hitmonchan and half to calm herself down, from the size of the tenting the Hitmonchans cock was at the very least eight inches long and a few inches thick, enough to make her groin tingle as she slowly reached for it "is this what's hurting you?" she asked softly as she tentatively touched the bulge in his tunic, the Hitmonchan jolted from the contact letting out a throaty groan and shivering wildly, noting his reaction Joy stood up and made the excuse of needing to check on another Pokemon, feeling guilty about the hurt and dejected expression the Hitmonchan gave her hurrying out of the room before she could change her mind

Once she was out of the room Joy found the first utility closet she could find locking herself in, pressing her back against the wall for support she worked her skimpy thong down to her knees and buried a hand between her legs rubbing her pulsing pussy, the mere thought of a strong well-endowed Pokémon being sexually attracted to her turned her on more than anything and if it was up to her she would have mounted the Hitmonchan the moment she saw his massive erection, she had developed a strong reputation among the other Nurse Joy's and many trainers throughout the region that her own personal dirty method of getting Pokémon back on their feet, ever since she was caught getting pounded in the ass from behind by a trainers Sudowoodo she had made a personal oath to ask the trainer first for permission to sexually relief their injured Pokémon

Remembering the Hitmonchans trainer's number Joy pushed her thong the rest of the way down and pocketed it before leaving the closet to find the nearest phone, she was the only one working that night so there was no risk of her being caught going commando, finding the nearest phone she dialled the number drumming her fingers impatiently on the counter as the phone line rang over and over

She was about the give up when the trainer finally answered _"hello?"_

"Hey it's Nurse Joy, the one you left your Hitmonchan with"

"_Is he ok? Can I come pick him up now?"_ the trainer asked with hope in her voice

"Afraid not, he needs one more night" Joy explained nibbling on her finger nail "I actually have something to ask you, your Hitmonchan has been showing a certain…reaction to me"

A sigh came in response accompanied by a dry laugh _"you gave him a boner didn't you?"_

"Uh…yes actually" Joy replied a little surprised that the trainer had figured it out instantly "how did you know?"

"_Because we haven't had sex in two whole days"_

"Excuse me?"

"_Yeah I kinda fuck my Pokémon, it's not exactly illegal but it's not really something to admit straight away is it?" _the trainer laughed before continuing_ "my Hitmonchan is used to sexual release daily, I mean look at him, he just has to look at me in a certain way and suddenly I'm bent over a tree stump with my panties around my ankles, have you seen his hands? He may only have two pairs of fingers but they work utter magic"_

Joy heard the trainer sighed on the other end couple with the slight rustle of clothing, after a sharp gasp came from down the line Joy quickly worked out that the trainer was touching herself making her feel all the more horny, she could imagine the Hitmonchan fucking his trainer, the young blonde had perfect C cup breasts that looked incredibly firm and an ass that bounced with every step, coupled with her long legs she wasn't surprised that the Fighting type went for his trainer on a daily basis _"promise me you'll take care of him until I can pick him up, he must be so uncomfortable"_

Joy smiled deviously already planning of ways to help the Hitmonchan with his sexual needs "oh don't worry, I swore by my Hippocratic Oath to help a patient anyway I can do within my power, your Pokémon is in good skilful hands" she promised before hanging up leaving the trainer to her self pleasure

Hearing another groan of discomfort coming from Hitmonchans room Joy opened a couple of buttons on her top revealing more of her cleavage before picking up a couple of items, deciding that acting like everything was normal before revealing what she was planning would make things more satisfying for her patient, the Pokémon in the other rooms were all in a perfectly stable condition and wouldn't need her attention for another few hours if not the entire night anyway

The Hitmonchan raised his head when he heard his door opening, surprised to see Nurse Joy standing there, he had honestly believed that he had scared her off or disgusted her in some way but those worries were put to rest when Joy sauntered in in a manner that showed off the curviness of her physique and only made his arousal worse "I just need to take a couple more tests from you to check if you are fine to be released tomorrow" she said in a pseudo purr taking the Hitmonchans wrist and attaching a heart rate monitor to it, immediately the monitor began to beep in a fast pace mimicking the Fighting types heartbeat

"Chan?" the Hitmonchan cocked his head as Nurse Joy crouched in front of him again, her eyes hooded as she gazed up at him whilst gently rubbing his thighs making his heart rate go up "Monchan?"

"I know what's hurting you, I'm going to make you feel better" she breathed before slowly lifting up the Hitmonchans tunic, the Fighting types heart rate escalating again as his thick erection sprung free nearly slapping the nurse in the face, beginning to drool as Joy carefully took his aching length in her soft warm hands "you're throbbing so hard, it's so hot, it feels like burning iron" she gasped as her fingers traced every inch of his length before reaching lower cupping his large balls "they feel so full and heavy, I have a lot of work to do on you" she breathed reaching down to undo her top

Hitmonchans eyes went wide as Nurse Joy's large breasts sprung free from their tight cotton prison, the Nurse having forgone a bra as her top was tight enough, gripping at his bed sheets Hitmonchan let out a long groan of his name as Joy slowly trailed her hot wet tongue from his balls to the tip of his aching cock

Grabbing a fistful of Joy's hair he forced the Nurse's head down making her swallow every inch of his cock in one go, her eyes widening as she suddenly choked on his length, trying her best to relax her throat as the Fighting type started to immediately fuck it as if it was her pussy, she knew from personal experience that Fighting types could be brutally during sex and she had never let one face fuck her before so she could only kneel before him and let him have his way with her face knowing she couldn't push him away if she tried

The feeling of Joy's wet tight juicy throat encasing his cock made Hitmonchans head swim with pleasure, the bulbous head of his shaft stretched her snug throat making Joy gag slightly but she soon got accustomed to his girth, moving his hands to the two hair bunches at the sides of Joy's head he clutched them like handlebars in a vice grip ramming his cock into Joy's hot mouth harder, making her drool all over his shaft and down onto her large tits

Joy's head began to swim from the lack of air and the strong smell of the Hitmonchans musk, her nose was repeatedly buried in the coarse hair that surrounded the Fighting types thick cock flooding her senses more with his masculine scent, Hitmonchans pace drew steadily harder as he forced his cock deeper down Joy's throat with every thrust making her drool more and more, drenching his groin and the bed below him but he was too lost in a world of pleasure to care, laying back forcing the nurses face harder to his groin grinding against her soft skin

Throughout the Fighting types brutal treatment of her mouth Joy made no sounds or motions of protests, she was loving every single second of it and her inner thighs were completely soaked by her arousal as well as the tiles below her as her cunt dripped with need, the Hitmonchans cock was delicious and succulent on her tongue and if she was the one in control she would have happily sucked on him for hours on her own accord, the Fighting type had barely started to throb and she was half way to her first orgasm through arousal alone, drooling and spitting harder on his cock before letting out a noise of disappointment and protest when he suddenly yanked her head up, still drooling shamelessly all over her chin and tits

With an almost feral look in his eyes the Hitmonchan hopped off of the bed and practically swung Joy onto it by her hair, making her land on her back with her head hanging over the edge before plugging her mouth with his cock again, taking no time in resuming skull fucking her ripping off the heart rate monitors wrist band in the meantime

Joy let out a series of muffled gags and moans as she drooled all over her face and into her hair, the degrading position only making her hornier as she momentarily wondered how the Hitmonchan had learned of such a thing, she quickly passed it off as something he had done with his trainer letting her mind go blank enjoying the feeling of his balls repeatedly slapping her face as he plundered her throat near savagely

Grunting with pleasure the Hitmonchan pawed at Joy's slutty outfit, ripping it to shreds leaving the nurse in only her heels, her legs beginning to kick and thrash as the Fighting type completely blocked her throat with his cock, making it bulge as he pounded her mouth even harder

Hitmonchan brutally pawed at the nurses heaving breasts, crushing them in his strong hands making her scream against his groin, soaking it further with drool as she gagged violently, precum finally starting to pour from his cock showing that his release was approaching, one of the Pokémon's hands grabbed one of Joy's legs as it kicked up, holding it in place as the other continued to kick and writhe, her face slowly turning blue as her lungs ached for air

Just as Joy was beginning to pass out Hitmonchan rammed his cock into her throat for the final time roaring his name as he unloaded an enormous load into her hot filthy mouth, his large aching balls emptying with such a force that it burst from the nurses mouth and even out of her nose, pouring down her face and into her hair as her eyes went wide with both shock and lust, her cunt exploding in orgasm from the sudden hot rush of his seed forcing down her throat

As the Fighting type pulled away Joy shamelessly belched out a wave of his cum, shutting her mouth to catch it before it poured down her already plastered face, swishing the load around her mouth to savour his taste, her eyes closed as she enjoyed it, completely unaware of the Hitmonchan jerking his shaft until he let out a loud groan firing another large load straight into her face and hair covering her further as she gasped in surprise

Gasping heavily for breathing still coughing up small wads of cum Joy let out a yelp as Hitmonchan forcibly flipped her onto her stomach, her tits crushed against the bed as he hopped over it to stand behind her, spanking her extremely hard turning her ass cheeks cherry pink almost instantly, Joy orgasmed again from the stinging pleasurable pain brought on by the repeated hit on her firm sensitive ass, the Hitmonchan spanking her hard enough to make her ass cheeks bounce and clap loudly

Intoxicated by the scent of Joy's dripping cunt Hitmonchan wasted no time in burying his cock in her hot tight pussy, making the nurse scream as she was completely filled in one rough thrust, her eyes rolling back and her tongue lolling out as the Fighting type clutching her stinging ass starting to pound into her ferally, spanking her bouncing ass making it clap loudly with each brutal hit and thrust

"Yes! That's it! Fuck me! Use me!" Joy screamed shamelessly at the top of her lungs not caring if anyone outside or in the other rooms heard her "fuck me harder! Use my cunt all you want!" she wailed as the Fighting type pounded her harder than any Pokémon had before, not even the Hariyama she had serviced to help its back pain after she had run out of morphine didn't fuck as hard as this "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

The bed and the floor were soon saturated by Joy's juices as she continued to orgasm, drenching the Hitmonchans groin and thighs only encouraging him to fuck her even more brutally, his still heavy balls slapping against her sensitive clit as he bruised her cunt, his trainer could never take it this hard and he was planning on savouring every inch of the slutty nurses body

Gripping her creamy firm thighs he began to pull her back with every plunge into her, impaling her even deeper making her groin and stomach bulge as he pushed into her womb making her cum hard again, Joy had lost all strength in her body laying limp on the bed letting Hitmonchan use her as he wished, her eyes rolled back and her tongue out openly drooling onto the bed sheets

Without warning Hitmonchan started cumming again, flooding Joy's insides with his thick hot enormous load, so much it overflowed her cunt in seconds staining the bed sheets, shooting a thick jet of cum with every thrust filling the entirety of the nurses womb "oh….oh yes…" Joy whimpered as the Fighting type moved her onto her back, pushing her legs up to make her even tighter before slamming his still rigid cock back into her cum filled cunt, his previous release pumping out of her as he continued to use her pussy for his relief and pleasure

Joy weakly wrapped her arms around her legs keeping them up as Hitmonchan reached around to grope her sensitive tits, she didn't know that a Pokémon could last this long, the longest any other Pokémon she had serviced at most was twice but Hitmonchan was still going strong, staring deeply into the Fighting types hard eyes seeing nothing but animalistic lust which only turned her bones to jelly, she was completely powerless in the grasp of a beast many times her own strength and she didn't want to be anywhere else

Another half an hour passed before Hitmonchan came again, flooding her already full cunt completely drenching and ruining the bed sheets below them, as he pulled out Joy looked down to find her a lower body a complete mess of cum and bruises, the sight making her orgasm again squirting against Hitmonchans still hard cock "Chan" he purred darkly eyeing the nurses large tits moving forward to straddle her chest, gripping her tits hard pushing them together around his shaft encasing it nearly completely, only the bulbous head sticking out against Joy's face

Moaning from the burning piece of hard meat between her breasts Joy craned her head forward to suck on his cock head as the Pokémon began to fuck her tits, moaning his name over and over as his cock was caressed by her soft yet firm mounds, his stubby fingers pinching at her nipples pulling and twisting them making her squeal around his cock head sending pleasurable vibrations along his length

Hitmonchan didn't last as long this time giving into the heavenly feeling of her tits cumming thick streams of cum straight onto her face and hair, nearly getting her in the eyes as she had no chance of turning away, panting heavily as her face took another cum blasting Joy was sure if she looked in the mirror she wouldn't be able to recognize herself

Feeling the Hitmonchans weight leaving her chest she assumed that he was finally finished, weakly pushing herself up on her elbows only to suffer the Fighting types cock roughly entering her mouth forcing her head back onto the bed as the Hitmonchan starts to skull fuck her again, her legs kicking wildly as she hadn't had the chance to take a proper breath, her tits bounced from the brutal mouth fucking and she clutched at the bed sheets so hard that her nails cut through them, her eyes rolled back into her head as she silently resigned herself to what could be hours more of brutal use

The next morning Joy waited patiently outside the Pokémon Centre with the now much calmer Hitmonchan next to her, her eyes were dark and bagged from a complete lack of sleep and her lips were greatly bruised, her throat was extremely sore as well as her cunt and her ass as the Fighting type had decided to sample the last of her holes after forcing her to swallow two thick loads after the tit fuck, her legs shook slightly as the residual pain from the brutal fucking the night before kept her arousal at a steady level, her thighs glistening slightly in the morning sunlight

The Hitmonchan let out a happy noise as they saw his trainer cycling towards the Centre, running out to her practically tackling her off of her bike before she could stop, the young blonde was equally as happy to see her Pokémon hugging him tightly and since there was only Nurse Joy there to see them she openly tongue kissed him, moaning in a way that showed that she had greatly missed the Fighting types touch

When their embrace ended Hitmonchan helped his trainer up dusting her off "thank you so much for taking care of him" she thanked Joy noticing her bruises and bagged eyes "he gave you a hell of a night didn't he?"

"You can say that" Joy all but whimpered as the memory nearly made her orgasm "I've never had a Pokémon that could last that long"

"Yeah he's got limitless energy" the trainer beamed rubbing the Hitmonchans back "I've had countless sleepless nights of pleasure thanks to him, anyway if he ever gets hurt again or any other of my male Pokémon I'll know where to bring them" she said with a wink moving forward to give Joy a thank you kiss "mmmmm I can taste his cum on you, he's definitely getting a few blowjobs later, that is unless he gets impatient and face fucks me behind a bush, either way is just heaven" she added with another wink, waving the nurse goodbye getting back on her bike returning the Hitmonchan back to his ball

Watching the trainer disappear over the horizon Joy remembered that she had duties to attend to walking back to the Centre, wondering if the exceptionally well endowed Houndoom needed some relieving this morning

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	7. Pool king and queen

Pool king and queen

Ethan smirked arrogantly as he potted another four balls with a single tap of his cue, Lt. Surge watching in utter confusion as to how someone who was just a kid in his eyes could be besting him so easily in a simple game of pool, he had only just potted his second ball whilst Ethan was on his last one before the black ball "ready to give up yet?" Ethan goaded with a cheeky grin resting his cue along his shoulders as he stepped back to allow the gym leader to take his turn

"Like hell I am" Surge spat back downing another gulp of his pitcher before lining up his shot, Silver and Lyra shook their heads behind them as they watched the giant start to stagger as he aimed his cue, Surge had downed two pitchers of beer already and was nearly finished on his third so by now he most likely couldn't see in singles anymore "not having some punk kid beat me"

As expected he fluffed his shot, missing the white ball completely as he stumbled over the table scraping his cue across the turf hitting the wrong ball sending it clear off the table nearly hitting Silver's Sneasel clear in the head as he played with Lyra's Furret, Ethan threw his head back laughing as the bartender starting scolding Surge yet again telling him that if he breaks the table he's paying for another one, Surge just scoffed waving the bartender off before taking yet another deep swig from his pitcher

"I think you've had enough old man" Ethan grinned taking his shot potting his final ball before taking down the black and white balls "and that's game, right now who's next? Lyra? Silver?" both of his companions declined his challenge, Silver had already played and been bested by Ethan and didn't want to suffer another loss to him again, he was just content on being a far greater Pokémon trainer than him, Lyra declined simply because she didn't see the fun in the game and plus she was a little tipsy herself seating on Silvers lap as both an affectionate gesture and the fact that when she was drunk she couldn't be trusted to sit on a chair by herself without somehow falling off

Rifling through his pockets Surge raked out a handful of change slamming it down on the table making it and the surrounding tables shake "a rematch!" he demanded finishing off his pitcher before slamming that down nearly shattering the glass

"You sure old man? You think you can take another loss?" Ethan asked arrogantly taking a few coins from Surge's pile to pay for another game, with a weary sigh Silver decided that he and Lyra had had enough for the night, it was already passed ten and Ethan had been challenging people for the good part of three hours, Surge was only his newest victim of the pool table having easily bested Wallace, Flint and Clay before the Electric gym leader entered the bar

Wrapping an arm around Lyra's waist Silver helped her to her feet, being tipsy was bad enough but she had also started to drop off from boredom, snapping his fingers Silver called both Sneasel and Furret to his feet bidding Ethan and Surge as half assed goodbye as neither were paying any attention to them

Reaching for the door Silver had to suddenly step back when the door opened nearly hitting him in the face, grunting in annoyance Silver watched as a small dark skinned girl walked in with an Archeops on her back resting its head on the mountainous thatch of hair that covered her head tied into a large pony tail that spanned off into four smaller pony tails at the top, taking one look at Silver the Archeops hissed aggressively prompting Sneasel to dart up his trainers back to stand on his shoulder glaring at the ancient bird in his trainers defence "that's enough now" both Silver and the girl spoke calming their Pokemon before the girl shifted to a side to allow Silver, Lyra and Furret to leave

"Holy crap who is that?" Ethan gawked at the girl as Surge fluffed yet another shot sending his balls all over the table

"Wha?" Surge slurred glancing back over his shoulder "oh that's just Unova's old Champion, the one who took over for Alder, what's her name? What's her name?" he muttered snapping his fingers "Iris! That's the one! Yeah she used to be Drayden's assistant before she proved herself good enough to be Champion, I'm surprised you don't know who she is, it was all over the news when she got beat"

Ethan listened to Surge with one ear as he continued to stare at the dark skinned beauty, watching as she got a drink from the bar, his golden eyes tracing her slender body taking him each subtle curve and how her clothes clung to her revealing every shape of her form, from the back he could tell that her ass was small and round and he would bet that he could bounce pennies off of it, when Iris turned around Ethan noticed that she was nearly flat chested which didn't bother him much, he didn't share Brendan's love of large breasts finding them more a distraction than a turn on, moving his gaze up he couldn't help but guess how soft and warm her sweet looking mouth was and when his golden eyes met her soft chocolate ones he quickly looked away with slight colouring to his cheeks

He expected her to wonder off to another table or seek someone else out but to his surprise and small amount of happiness Iris sauntered straight to the pool table resting a hand on it "you guys nearly done? I've been wanting a game all day" she said with a subtle purr to her voice taking a sip of her drink as her Archeops jumped down onto the pool table

"Give us a minute" Surge slurred trying his best to aim his shot "I've nearly got 'im"

Ethan couldn't help but chuckle under his breath as the gym leader missed yet again "name's Ethan" he introduced himself holding his hand out "you're Iris right?"

"Yup" Iris smiled back warmly shaking his hand with a strong grip that betrayed her tiny hand "so you good at this game? I prefer a challenge over just dominating someone" she asked with an arrogant tone that matched his own

A little taken back by Iris's bold question Ethan could help but give her a confident grin "I think you'll find that I'm more than a challenge, I'm famous in these parts for my pool skills" he replied as Iris swung her legs onto the table looking at him with interest, her Archeops rolled its eyes as if knowing what was going to happen before fluttering off to pester the other bar patrons "just let me finish my game with Surge here and we can have a game" he offered taken a glance at Iris's slender legs

Nodding in agreement Iris moved so she was kneeling on the edge of the table, her tiny body letting the table support her with ease as she watched Ethan's game with Lt. Surge play out and sure enough not three minutes had passed before Ethan had potted his last ball whilst Surge still had half of his "ah fuck it, I'm done for the night" the gym leader huffed slumping back down on his bar stool staring angrily out the window at the night sky

"Looks like it's my turn now" Iris smiled taking hold of Surge's pool cue that he had dropped in annoyance, Ethan couldn't help but grin slightly when she rested the end of the cue on the floor showing that she was only just taller than the cue was long, she couldn't have been an inch over five foot tall adding to her petite beauty "let's see these legendary skills of yours then" she added gently brushing passed his front in an almost flirty fashion, Ethan's eyes widening when he felt her taught little ass brushing against his groin a little slower than necessary as she set the balls up

Their first game was relatively straight forward, just a warm up game to test each other's skill at the game, it lasted a full twenty minutes and Ethan chivalrously allowed Iris to have the match "that was a good warm up but let's play properly this time" Iris said downing the rest of her drink before setting her cue down to get another one

"Hot little broad ain't she?" Ethan heard Surge chuckle, he had forgotten that the giant was even there as he was too busy staring at Iris's ass "yeah, I can see you lookin', ain't nothing to feel bad about, we've all thought about it"

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked in a defensive tone

"You know what I'm talking about, you're not the only guy who's wondered what's under those clothes of hers, the way she acts doesn't help either, don't worry I ain't saying she's easy or nothing like that, she just flirty as hell and not afraid to show it especially when she used to attend the gym leader meetings" Surge explained "she's also a natural athlete, once shot a few hoops with her and I tell ya she's the only one that's ever posed a challenge on the court for me"

"And why would that be?" Surge smirked answering Ethan's question by standing up to his full eight foot tall height "good point"

Surge smirked again sitting back down "you should have been there when she stepped onto the court, I was busy wiping the floor with Brock and Bugsy when out of nowhere she yanks the ball straight out of my hands, I wouldn't have been surprised if I wasn't upright meaning she must have jumped her own damn height to get the ball from me and when I went to get it back from her she actually fuckin' climbed up me to reach the damn basket! Nearly suffocated me with those legs around my head, they're a lot stronger than they look I can tell you that" he chuckled as Iris returned with her drink, giving Ethan the 'keep it quiet' look reclining back against the wall to watch another game

Over the next hour and a half Ethan and Iris found themselves at a standstill, whenever Ethan won a game Iris won the next one only to lose to Ethan in the next game, it continue until the pile of change that Surge had placed down had fully dwindled and both players were on what Ethan hoped was their last game, if he won this one he retained his 'title' of best pool player in Johto but if Iris won they'd be at a draw

It didn't help his frustration any watching the way Iris played, her petite stature forcing her to basically mount the table every time she potted a ball, giving him a perfect view of her ass and slender legs as they dangled above the floor, he heard Surge smirk when his eyes lingered too long on Iris's behind causing him to mutter under his breath as his cheeks coloured a little more

"Looks like I win" Iris declared snapping Ethan's attention back on the game, when he was too busy checking out her ass Iris had potted the rest of her balls as well as the black and white ones "looks like it's a tie after all"

"No chance!" Ethan declared fishing out his wallet to pay for another game "I never leave games on a tie; we have to see who's the best between us"

"Time gentlemen please!" the bartender shouted as the clock turned midnight, the other bar patrons beginning to lurch out of the building muttering and slurring under their breath

"What? Come on, one more game!" Ethan borderline pleaded with the bar tender but he was having none of it, Ethan continued to complain undeterred by the tender's eventual threat of banning all of them from the bar if he didn't leave immediately

Jumping to his feet Surge roughly grabbed hold of Ethan heaving him over his shoulder whilst tucking the objecting Iris under his arm barely giving her enough time to recall her Archeops "don't worry about it, I'll get them home, they've just had a little too much that's all" he explained with a fake grin to the bar tender marching the two teens out of the bar before setting them down on the street "thanks for almost getting me banned back there" he scolded Ethan "I'm not in the mood for losing one of my favourite hang outs"

Ethan muttered under his breath half listening to the gym leader too annoyed at the fact that he and Iris couldn't reach a verdict on who was better to really care what Surge was saying "yeah, yeah, won't happen again, you done?" he retorted through gritted teeth glaring up at the giant, Surge glared back with hard eyes for a few moments before scoffing, calling Ethan a stubborn brat before walking off telling him to not walk into traffic drunk or something "ass" Ethan grumbled watching Surge march away "what the hell are we gonna do now? Iris?" he turned around to find Iris gone "where are you?"

Turning around he noticed Iris creeping around the back of the bar whilst the bar tender was turning off the lights, she signalled for him to keep quiet and to follow her as she continued to sneak around the bar, watching carefully as the bartender went through his locking up duties "keep quiet and stay close" she whispered as she crouched behind the wall just out of the tenders line of sight "we will have that game" listening to her instructions Ethan hugged the wall waiting patiently with her as the bar tender locked the back down, ducking into the shadows as he walked passed having locked the front door beforehand "ok follow me" she whispered creeping up to the back door with Ethan in tow

"You know it's locked" Ethan said as Iris tested the door

"I know, it's always worth checking" Iris retorted almost childishly sticking her tongue out before moving along the wall catching sight of a small barely open window around ten feet up the wall "aha! There's our entrance" she declared dusting her hands off as if getting ready to scale the wall

"There's no way you can climb that" Ethan claimed as Iris crouched down, against his words though Iris hopped the ten foot height easily clutching onto the window frame opening the window fully and pulling herself inside with surprising strength whilst Ethan stared at her surprised

"Ok I'm in, now it's your turn" she smiled cockily looking down at him expectantly

"Not everyone can jump twice their own height you know" Ethan said back matter-of-factly crossing his arms

With a small sigh Iris drew a Pokeball casually tossing it outside releasing her Haxorus when it hit the ground "climb up her back and recall her when you get in the window" she instructed before disappearing into the building

Momentarily baffled by her actions Ethan shook his head before following her instructions, picking up the Haxorus's ball before climbing up the Dragon types back using her jaw blades for a foot hold as she helped him up, recalling her once he was through the window, when he was fully inside the building he made his way into the main bar area finding Iris turning on a couple of low level lights leaving the larger ones alone for obvious reasons "here's your Haxorus" Ethan grinned lightly tossing the Pokeball to Iris who casually caught it as she picked up a pool cue "let's make this game count, last ball potted wins, no second chances"

"Sounds good" Iris agreed to the terms as Ethan set up the balls grabbing his own pool cue "so you're a trainer then?" she asked as she took the first shot, spreading the balls along the table whilst Ethan snuck another glance at her ass as she bent over the table "you don't spend all your time playing this do you?"

"Yeah you could call me a trainer" Ethan responded taking his shot "I don't go around collecting gym badges though, I only have my Marrill and I'm content with that, I don't exactly have the urge to challenge the Elite four and become Champion like Lyra did" he explained as he watched the balls he hit slowly roll into their holes

"Hmmm that's a shame" Iris commented preparing to take another shot hopping up onto the table just in front of Ethan, her behind grazing his groin again "we could do with another cute Champion, a guy one I mean"

Ethan's heart quickened ever so slightly at her words, she was blatantly flirting with him both surprising and arousing him, clearing his throat Ethan decided to push his luck placing his hands at either side of the dark skinned girl effectively pinning her to the table as she took her shot "so you think I'm cute huh?" he smirked in her ear when Iris pressed back against him purring lowly

"Be careful, I may sober up and change my mind" she teased shifting forward to crawl on the table out of Ethan's grasp, causing Ethan to blush profusely when Iris's pants caught on his own slipping down a bit as Iris moved, revealing around half of her firm looking ass cheeks and also revealing that she wasn't wearing underwear

Iris paid the action to mind casually pulling her pants back up as she hopped off of the table heading towards the bar "fancy another drink? I'm paying" she tittered pulling out a purse from her pocket fishing her hand inside

"Everything's locked down, if you even touch the till you'll set alarms off" Ethan said glancing around "bars don't have security cameras right?"

"They only have them in the back were they keep their money" Iris responded "and since we're not here to rob the place I think we're fine" she added fishing out a handful of notes placing them on the counter next to the till before grabbing some bottles from the shelves "we'll clean up later and since I left money it's not stealing, feel free to relax anytime now"

Iris's teasing tone did help calm Ethan's nerves a little as she sauntered back handing him a bottle and picking up her cue, she had fortunately not disturbed any of the balls when she had moved over the table so they could continue their game straight away

Before they knew it another hour had passed and neither was letting the other win so easy, spending their turns on blocking each other's next one instead of easily potting their balls, all the while the duo exchanged stories of past experiences and flirty banter "you did what with Drayden?!" Ethan laughed drunkenly as he took another swig of vodka from his bottle

"Gave him the best night of his life" Iris declared proudly with a flirty wink taking another sip of her cider "that's what happens when you get me drunk, it was really cute watching how he got all awkward around me afterwards especially when I had trouble walking for a couple of days afterwards, apparently a gym leader having hot rampant sex with his assistant is something to be embarrassed about for some reason"

"So does every guy get the pleasure if they get you drunk?" Ethan waggled his eyebrows as he took his shot, his game barely affected by his inebriation blocking Iris's chance to pot her ball again

The ex-Champion pouted as another chance to win the game for herself was taken from her, stepping in front of Ethan to practically crawl onto the table again to take her shot, knowing full well he was staring at her ass and loving every second of it

Once again as Iris moved her pants caught on Ethan's causing them to slip down only this time they fell down even further, Ethan's face flushing as her entire ass was bared to him and either Iris was too drunk/concentrating on her shot to notice or it was the most blatant sign on earth for him, his face didn't stay flushed for long though as his blood travelled straight to his groin and soon his pants were tenting painfully, taking a deep breath Ethan decided to take a chance and test whether Iris was bluffing or he was going to get lucky

(Outside)

Dawn yawned as she walked leisurely down the dark street shivering slightly as a cold breeze blew by, she was almost regretting agreeing to go with White to what she called the 'hottest new club in Johto', the music was just loud noise without any form of note or rhythm, the drinks were overpriced and blatantly watered down and every guy she walked passed shouted an inappropriate remark to her, borderline groped her in a drunken attempt to get her to dance with them and some even just had the gall to spank her as she walked by

The only good point that came with going there was that she bumped into Barry on the way out and ended up against an alley wall with the blond pounding her ass senseless, she couldn't even remember how she ended up in that position but she didn't care then or now, she needed some fun after the crappy night out and Barry frantically fucking her tight ass was just what she needed

The one downside of it though was that when Barry left he had either forgotten that he had pocketed her panties when she took them off or had just stolen them so now she was walking back to the Pokemon centre with her pussy and ass bare to the chilly wind, thankfully the cold was a relief on her slightly sore behind and sent pleasant sensations through her core with every breeze

Walking passed the bar Dawn noticed the soft light coming through the windows "that's odd" she commented checking her Poketch "it's half one in the morning" she scowled before deciding to check out the light, placing her hand on Empoleon's ball on her belt thankful she had decided to take at least one Pokémon on the night out

Creeping up to the window she gasped at what she saw "is that Ethan? And Iris?" she gasped as she watched Ethan slide Iris's pants all the way down without a single protest from the girl, in fact Iris pushed back a little when Ethan cupped her tiny pussy, the windows blocked any kind of noise from inside but Dawn was sure that Iris was moaning by now

Feeling a familiar heat in her own pussy Dawn realised that this wasn't an opportunity to waste, for months she had listened to Silver slyly insult Ethan's manhood and his experience with women whilst Ethan defended himself insulting the redhead back in various ways, it was how their strange friendship worked and even though Silver seemed to thrive on being cold Dawn did slightly believe what he said about Ethan having never seen him with a girlfriend or having any form of sexual contact with him herself so getting the chance to see him in action was most likely a one in a lifetime experience and could also be blackmail material for later

Glancing around finding the streets around her deserted and herself shrouded in darkness she smiled mischievously sliding a hand under her mini skirt getting ready to enjoy the show

(Inside)

Ethan nearly came in his pants from the soft little moans Iris made as he gently caressed her core; he had fully expected a hard slap in the face when he pulled her pants down and clean off of her legs but instead he was rewarded with her soaking little cunt that practically radiated heat when he touched it "mmmmm fuck yeah" Iris panted pushing back against Ethan's hand again "took you long enough"

Groaning at the feeling of her pussy soaking his fingers Ethan quickly undid his pants releasing his aching cock, unaware of Dawn staring at it from outside whilst she touched herself

(Outside)

Dawn gasped in surprised delight at the size of Ethan's cock, it was easily seven inches of thick mouth-watering meat and at that moment she was extremely jealous of Iris wanting nothing more to be in her place, face down on the table with her ass in the air on display for him

Lifting her skirt she started going to work on her tingling pussy, rubbing it leisurely getting it nice and wet before slipping a finger inside, moaning along with Iris watching as Ethan gently pushed the head of his cock into the dark skinned girl

(Inside)

"Oh fuck yessss" Iris hissed in sheer pleasure as Ethan began to sink his cock into her wanting pussy, her pool cue left forgotten on the side of the table as she tug her nails into the material under her, her breathe becoming quick sharp pants as she stretched to accommodate him

"Arceus above" Ethan moaned through gritted teeth as Iris's pussy took every inch of him in, he had expected her to take a little longer to get used to him but it took literally seconds before she was clenching around him squeezing him hard, her cunt was impossibly tight and hot feeling like pleasurable magma around his shaft "fuck you're so hot" he hissed taking a handful of her plentiful her to hold as he began to thrust into her making her small body rock against the table

The sounds of Iris's pants and moans soon filled the bar as she pushed back against every one of Ethan's deep thrusts, his cock filled her perfectly and reached so deep it caused her mind to blank, she pulled her shirt up starting to squeeze her modest breasts pinching her nipples to amplify the sensations coursing through her body "fuck me harder!" she begged as Ethan pulled her hair a little harder in response

(Outside)

Dawn's legs buckled at the sight of Ethan pounding Iris from behind whilst the Dragon trainer took it like a horny slut, her tongue hanging out shamelessly as she stimulated her breasts, her own fingers pumping in her hungry pussy trying to match the speed and tempo of Ethan's cock whilst fantasizing it was her on the pool table instead of Iris, her tongue wetted her lips as she watched Iris roll over onto her back when Ethan let go of her hair practically tearing her top off to lay naked all but for her shoes on the pool table spreading her legs so Ethan could fuck her faster

(Inside)

Iris moaned and screamed loudly as Ethan's pace grew even faster, his hands on her breasts now as she clutched at the table, squeezing the meagre mounds whilst he pounded her tight little pussy "gonna cum...I'm gonna cum!" she panted before seizing up, her back arching as her pussy started gushing, soaking Ethan's cock further and wetting the table under them

Feeling her pussy clamp like a vice around his cock Ethan soon followed suit cumming extremely hard inside of her, so much so that it began to leak out of her even whilst he was still inside of her "holy shit how much did you cum?" Iris laughed lightly as Ethan pulled out "there's so much, how long were you holding back?"

"A couple of months maybe" he admitted with a weak laugh "I'm not exactly a stud how gets laid every night"

"Well that should be changed" Iris said rolling onto her stomach spinning on the table to face him "you're still so hard" she pointed out running a finger along his rigid length before bringing it to her mouth "tasty too" she winking before opening her mouth wide poking her tongue out, after a couple of moments of Ethan not understanding what she meant she pointed to his cock then to her mouth looking up at him with big lust filled eyes

It took him another couple of seconds to grasp what she was hinting at before moving into action, his shaky hands clutching her hair as he took a deep breath and thrust deep into Iris's mouth pushing into her throat, Iris gagged lightly once before moaning around his cock sucking hard on it tasting both their releases on him

Ethan's head swam at the feeling of Iris's hot wet mouth as he fucked it, his slick length passing easily down the Dragon trainers throat as she hummed and moaned around it kicking her legs in the air almost childishly as she sucked, his grip on her hair threw tighter as he thrust almost ever y inch into her mouth pressing her face to his groin making her squeal with delight, her toes curling hard and her nails digging into the material

After a minute into the face fuck Iris pushed him away "not deep enough" she gasped panting for breath before rolling over, shuffling up the table to hang her head over the edge letting her hair hang to the floor opening her mouth wide again inviting Ethan's throbbing cock back down her throat

This angle was much better for him, now able to thrust all seven inches down her throat to the point that he could see it bulge slightly around his girth with no visible discomfort from Iris; she had obvious experience in sucking cock and was showing off all of her skills, bobbing her head slightly along his length as it pulled out of her mouth to keep as much of it in there as possible

(Outside)

Dawn had already fucked herself into her first orgasm by the time Ethan first plunged his cock into Iris's mouth and her second was coming fast at the sight of him fucking Iris's upside down mouth, she made a mental note to try doing that next time she had sex, it would probably take her a while to get used to the blood rushing to her head but when she mastered that she would become even more of an expert of fellatio

A mini orgasm rushed through her when she saw Ethan suddenly arch his back bucking frantically into Iris's mouth as she squirmed and kicked suddenly, her own mouth watering slightly at the sight of the little trickles of cum that escaped from Iris's mouth streaking down her cheeks as she gulped down what she can

(Inside)

Ethan panted heavily from his second release slowly pulling out of Iris's mouth letting her sit up and wipe her face "yummy" she simpered licking her lips as she wiped her face before licking her fingers clean "you're still hard? How the hell are you single?" she tittered placing her foot against Ethan's still rock hard cock running the sole along his length

"Kinky" Ethan teased as Iris added her other foot moving them faster along his length

"If you didn't like it you would have stopped me by now" she teased back laying back putting more effort into the footjob, pumping her soles along Ethan's cock biting her lip as Ethan moaned in pleasure, gripping the sides of the table starting to thrust between Iris's feet "you're throbbing so much, I kinda tickles" she giggled pumping her feet even faster along his length "make your last load a nice big one ok? Something for me to remember" she instructed huskily starting to finger herself whilst caressing his cock with her soles and toes

Minutes kicked passed as Iris stroked and caressed with her feet, her fingers pumping frantically in her pussy bringing herself to another satisfying orgasm, arching her back as Ethan came for the final time, clutching her ankles as he thrust hard between her feet luckily hitting Iris's stomach with the entirety of his release so they didn't have to worry about staining the table

Ethan staggered back landing thankfully in one of the chairs as Iris laid panting on the table, covered in sweat and Ethan's cum letting her hands fall lazily to her sides, knocking the last ball into the hole by accident "looks like I win" she teased lifting her head to stick her tongue out at Ethan

"Yeah, I'll concede to that" Ethan laughed as Iris slowly got up to get cleaned up, he soon followed suit doing his pants back up getting a cloth from behind the counter to clean the table as Iris walked out of the restrooms minutes later looking pleasantly dishevelled and practically glowing

(Outside)

Dawn nearly collapsed as the aftermath of her second orgasm coursed through her veins, her knees were weak and her mouth was dry as she watched Iris kiss Ethan on the cheek and gave him her Xtransciever number before they headed out the back to leave the way they came in

Dawn took that as her cue to leave running off as quick as her weak legs could carry her, already planning ways to hold this over Ethan's head and get some fun out of him

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	8. Bad attitude

Bad attitude

Pike Queen Lucy smirked almost cruelly as she ordered a Flamethrower attack from her Seviper, her signature snake Pokémon releasing a cruel stream of flame at her opponent, the young trainer staring in shock and near horror as his Lairon crashed to the dirt completely fried to a crisp "looks like you're finished" Lucy declared coldly as her Seviper returned to her, winding loosely around her body resting its head on her shoulder "you couldn't even be considered a challenge, how in Arceus's name did you even get this far? Get out of my sight!" she snapped as the trainer recalled his Lairon and scurried out of the building passing Salon Maiden Anabel and her Alakazam on his way out

"Showing off your world famous hospitality again I see" Anabel greeted sarcastically making Lucy smirk "I can hardly remember a time when trainers didn't leave here in tears" she laughed prompting Lucy to glare at the empath, her Seviper hissing threateningly causing Anabel's Alakazam to twirl his spoons in challenge to the snake

Lucy gentled stroke the Sevipers head to calm the serpent "and what gives you the right to question how I act? If a trainer isn't going to give me any semblance of a challenge they had no right in challenging me" she asserted with an arrogant huff "the last ten were all complete wastes of my time"

"I miss when you used to be happy" Anabel sighed "you had a pretty smile"

"What do you want Anabel?" Lucy scowled down at the young empath, trying to keep her head as clear as possible, one rogue emotion and Anabel would be reading her like an open book

"I just wanted to visit you; I haven't seen you in one…two…is it three months now?"

"Two and a half" Lucy corrected "well you've seen me now, shouldn't you be reading people's emotions and freaking them out or whatever it is you do for fun?"

Anabel pouted at Lucy's attempts to get rid of her, ignoring the hissing Seviper she walked closer to her antisocial friend prompting Lucy to return the snake to its ball to prevent it from lashing out at Anabel who returned her Alakazam in turn "you're too serious now, I remember when you used to be fun, remember the nights we'd spend together just hanging out, not worrying about training or Frontier Brain duties, just two girls having fun" Anabel smiled fondly at the memory starting to follow Lucy down one of the corridors of her building, passing several maids who bowed as Lucy walked passed them, the older women sighing in annoyance as Anabel again refused to leave "remember the last time we have some real fun together?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Lucy asserted coldly

"Oh come on, it's nothing to be ashamed of"

"Be quiet"

"Most girls experiment"

"I was drunk!"

"And I have a bite mark on my ass for a full week afterwards" Anabel tittered as Lucy glared at her "why can't we have more nights like that, that night you smiled more than you've ever done before, it was almost heart-warming"

Lucy massaged her temples as Anabel continued to chatter at her only half paying attention to watch she was saying, she could understand where the empath was coming from with her attitude problems but she had always been a bit of a bitch and wasn't afraid to admit it, she had been under a lot of stress lately with her Frontier Brain duties and the fact that more and more trainers were somehow managing to earn the right to challenge the Battle Frontier meant that what little free time she had was slowly slipping away

As she nattered on Anabel didn't notice that Lucy had led her in a full circle until they were walking out of the front door "why are we…?" the empath asked before she heard the door shut behind her "hey!" she snapped trying to get back in tugging at the door handle finding that Lucy had locked the door

"I'm tired and I have a headache, go home" Lucy told her through the door before turning and walking away leaving Anabel in a huff outside

Gritting her teeth at how stubborn Lucy was being stomping her feet in frustration before storming off back home to her building, it was becoming more and more like talking to a brick wall when talking to Lucy and even though she was far from giving up on her friend she was done for the night, checking her phone she cursed at how late it was, running back to her building in an attempt to not be too late for her 'appointment'

Hastily locking her building up for the night she ran up to her sleeping quarters quickly booting up her computer as she released her Pokémon out of her window to let them roam in the larger rooms downstairs, kicking off her shoes and taking off her jacket she turned on her webcam to find her friend already waiting for her "hey Lucian" Anabel greeted pulling the man's attention from his book "sorry I'm late, I got caught up with something"

"That's quite alright, I was just finishing up the final chapter of Alder's autobiography, as expected for a man as well travelled as him he had a lot to write about" Lucian explained placing the book down and correcting his glasses "now tell me what you were caught up in, you're looking fairly flustered, from the looks of it I'm guessing it's personal, a friend maybe?"

Anabel flushed at just how easily Lucian could read her like a book, she had always felt a strong connection with the Elite Four member and ever since they spent a night together after a new year's party they had been video chatting nearly every night, most nights it was kept innocent talking about their days, Anabel telling Lucian about her Pokémon and any challengers that managed to reach her, Lucian in turn would talk about his Pokémon, a new book that he was reading and like Anabel he discussed any trainers that managed to reach him

Other nights though they indulged in their subtle lust for each other, Anabel would sit naked touching herself for Lucian to watch as he read her entire chapters from the collection of his many erotic novels, more than half of them were written by Shauntal and on more than one occasion the erotic novelist/Elite Four member stopped to visit during one of their private conversations, making up for her intrusion by reading her newest adult story to Anabel herself

"It's complicated" Anabel started to explain running her fingers through her short purple hair "it is a friend of mine, we used to be really close but now I barely see her, she's always been a bit of a hard nut but now she's downright cold, I haven't seen her probably in nearly three months and I'm sure she hasn't smiled for longer than that"

Lucian stroked his chin nodding his head as he pondered the information that Anabel had given him "well she's quite obviously stressed, most likely overworked, you mentioned that you've been challenging a lot more trainers meaning that she most likely will have been challenged more which means more challenge reports to fill out and if the battles aren't enjoyable it just makes the process more of a chore"

"She did complain about the last several challengers being too easy" Anabel commented

"I suggest she takes a couple of nights of, spend some time just for herself to relax and relieve some tension"

"Good luck convincing her, Lucy is very stubborn and it's almost impossible to make her do something that she doesn't want to do" Anabel sighed deciding to just be open and honest with who needed help "call me dirty minded but she just needs a good fuck, the last time I saw her smile was when I got her drunk and spent the night with her, that was a good night" the empath smiled at the memory

"Sounds to me that Lucy needs another night like that, if you'd like I'd be more than happy to help" Lucian suggested with a devilish glint in his eyes which Anabel knew all too well, her cheeks flushing and her groin warming at the thought of what he was implying "just say the word and I'll be there, oh and don't worry about giving Lucy's name away, I guessed it was her fairly quickly"

Anabel smiled warmly at Lucian's offer "that is extremely tempting but it would take you at least a day to get here and I was hoping for some advice on a way to help her tonight" she explained as Lucian told her to wait a second, Anabel watched as Lucian picked up a Pokeball releasing his Gallade and seconds later they both disappeared from view only to appear behind her

"Well then, shall we get to it?" Lucian asked with a cock smile returning his Gallade to its ball

"You really do amaze me sometimes" Anabel smiled standing up on her toes to kiss the Elite Four member's cheek squeaking ever so slightly as he cheekily pinched her ass "naughty" she purred pressing her behind back as Lucian cupped it "so what's the plan then?"

"Well I was thinking…" Lucian started before whispering the rest into Anabel's ear making the petite empaths toes curl allowing Lucian to pick up her up ease, carrying her to her bed and hovering over hear as his hushed and heated words make her skin break out in goosebumps "so, what do you think?" he asked with his signature cocky smirk gently caressing Anabel's thigh

The empath moaned at Lucian's soft touch kissing along his jawline "it's perfect, I can't wait to start"

"Call her in around fifteen minutes" Lucian instructed gently sliding his fingers into the hem of her pants "but first I want to enjoy you for a bit, I've been aching for another taste of you since the new year's party" he breathed slowly pulling down Anabel's pants pressing his lips to hers swallowing her moan as her panties soon followed her pants

(Fifteen minutes later)

Lucy cursed as she hastily pulled on her clothes, she had been working through some more challenge reports vaguely comfy in her night clothes and Anabel had to disturb her claiming that she had an emergency that desperately required her assistance but couldn't be explained over the phone, pulling on her robe as a coat she stomped out of her building marching over the Anabel's, every inch of her was stiff and ached and all she wanted to do was finish her work, get in a scolding hot bath then sleep for several days

Reaching Anabel's residence Lucy didn't give her the courtesy of knocking practically knocking the door off of its hinges as she barged her way in, marching through the gym areas and stomping up the stairs up to Anabel's sleeping quarters kicking her door open "ok, what's so important that you need my help this very minute?!" she snapped as Anabel casually glanced up from the book that she was reading, sitting under the covers in a flimsy night dress with her clothes strewn across the floor

"Oh yeah….about that" Anabel started rubbing the back of her head shyly

"What? You dragged me out here for nothing?" Lucy growled rubbing her temples "I should have known, don't bother me again tonight, I'm seriously not in the mood" she warned turning to leave before she noticed steam coming from under the bathroom door "why is the shower running? Do you have someone else here?" she questioned before pressing the heel of her palm to her forehead "tell me you didn't call me here when you have a damn booty call"

"Well….."

"For Arceus sakes Anabel!" Lucy snapped making the empath jump as she turned around, Anabel cursed herself for not feeling Lucy's anger rising before she erupted "I thought you had more tact than this! Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is?" Lucy ranted as the shower turned off and the bathroom door opened "and another thi….oh hi…." Lucy trailed off as Lucian placed a hand on her shoulder turning her around, the Pike Queen's eyes rolling along his body taking in his bare upper body and legs, a small towel obscuring her full view of him

That was one of the reasons Lucian offered to come over to help, even though he wasn't a completely arrogant man he knew when a woman was attracted to him and even though he went to bed with Anabel at the new year's party he was aware of Lucy staring at him for the majority of the night and worked out that she was simply too proud to approach him

"It's been a while Lucy" Lucian greeted tucking a strand of Lucy's hair behind her ear making her blush, when she realised she was flushing Lucy turned her face away gritting her teeth only for Lucian to cup her chin and pull her face back, without a word the Elite Four member gently pressed his mouth to hers making her legs buckle slightly before she started to push away from him

Lucian cupped her head to prevent her from pulling away as Anabel climbed out of bed to embrace her from behind, feeling almost all of Lucy's muscles go tense as stone at her touch making her pout, as Lucy's arms went rigid Anabel pulled her robe from her shoulders revealing the old loose clothing that she had thrown on before heading out, pulling the straps of the loose vest off of Lucy's shoulders Anabel started to kiss along her neckline knowing it was her weak spot feeling relax ever so slightly

It took a few minutes of gentle coaxing from Anabel and passionate tongue wrestling from Lucian but eventually Lucy fully relaxed openly enjoying Lucian's kiss and Anabel's touches, moaning into the Elite Four member's mouth as Anabel cupped her breasts through her vest pinching and rolling her nipples "you've been under a lot of stress lately I hear" Lucian breathed when he finally broke the kiss "tonight there will be no work, no challenges, just pure indulgence" he smiled as Lucy shivered at his words, letting him pulling her vest up over her head revealing her Seviper print bra which soon joined her vest on the floor

As soon as Lucy's breasts were freed Anabel latched onto them, sealing her lips around the nipple of her left breast sucking at it whilst caressing and squeezing her right breast making the older women keen with pleasure "A…Ana…bel" she panted resting a hand on the empaths head as Lucian reclaimed her mouth, his hands moving down her slender body to work her pants down

When her pants hit the floor Lucian and Anabel noticed that she wasn't wearing panties, having been in such a haste to find out what Anabel had wanted Lucy had neglected putting on underwear merely running out in her night pants, Lucy moaned deeply into Lucian's mouth as both his and Anabel's fingers met at her pussy slowly rubbing and caressing her core, feeling her moisten to their touch within seconds

As Lucy's legs went completely weak she was laid down on Anabel's bed panting hotly as the empath kissed down her stomach and buried her face between the older girls long smooth legs, her little tongue starting to work her pussy along with her fingers as Lucian tended to her breasts and neck, Lucy's toes curled and uncurled as waves of pleasure ran through her veins, one hand buried in Anabel's purple hair keeping her head in place whilst the other clutched at Lucians violet locks sucking hard on his tongue as his skilled fingers tended to her sensitive breasts

Lucy's mind soon became a white cloud of pleasure from Anabel's and Lucians ministrations, this was just what she needed and she cursed herself for being too damn proud to just admit it, for countless nights since she had first slept with Anabel she would lay awake for hours just touching herself trying to get the same level of satisfaction that the young empath had given her but could never quite reach the same level of pleasure

It didn't take long for Anabel's hot little tongue and adventurous fingers to have Lucy's sweet little core spasming in orgasm, her legs kicking and bucking as her back arched in ecstasy as months of tension left her body, letting out a small cry of pleasure as Lucian sucked a dark love bite into her neck "Arceus you taste good" Anabel purred taking more leisurely licks off Lucy's cunt making the older girl shudder with delight

"Enough of that now" Lucian spoke up gently kissing along Lucy's cheeks "I think we both know what she truly wants" he breathed making Lucy shake with need, her pussy practically dripping as Lucian removed his towel watching Lucy's eyes light up at the sight of his more than adequate manhood

Slightly captivated by his length as well Anabel moved to make room for him between Lucy's legs, massaging the older girl's thighs as Lucian slowly penetrated her, making Lucy sob quietly in pleasure as she felt the rest of the tension her previous orgasm had somehow left behind slip away silently "oh yesss" she moaned rolling her head back feeling Lucian hit all the right spots inside of her, her pleasure only intensifying as Anabel starting licking at her clit whilst Lucian gently began to rock into her

Swirling her tongue around Lucy's sweet little clit Anabel slid a hand between her legs starting to rub her needy pussy, both Lucy's and Lucians arousal were flowing through her like a river amplifying hers to entirely new levels, sitting back she pulled her nightgown off over her head finding a small relief in being naked before turning to Lucy's clit

Noticing Anabel's little 'problem' Lucy used as much strength as she could muster to reach over and pull the young empath towards her by her legs, moving her until they were in the sixty nine position making the younger girl yelp as she took a lot hot lick of her pussy, panting hotly onto Anabel's core as Lucian slowly picked up his pace thrusting faster into Lucy's cunt grunting softly as he felt her clench and ripple along his length

The three soon set a good pace, Lucian quickly thrusting into Lucy over and over as she moaned into Anabel's pussy as she devoured it and in turn Anabel moaned against Lucy's clit as she licked and sucked on it, sweat began to pour from both girls' bodies as rolling orgasms steadily washed over them, their minds were completely blank with pleasure as their hands explored each other's body's

Small tears began to pour from Anabel's eyes as she was overcome by emotion, both her own and Lucy's, able to feel the almost crushing contentment and near joy radiating from her friend which she had been missing for months, her heart swelling with happiness at the prospect of finally having her friend out of her moody slump

Lucy started to keen into Anabel's cunt as she felt Lucians precum pour into her sensitive pussy, the Elite Four member had been silent for the entire act but he did fit the persona of a man of few words, correcting his glasses he leaned forward slightly finding a new angle inside of Lucy hitting her sweet spots even harder making her scream into Anabel's pussy

He announced his orgasm with a series of quiet grunts picking up his pace even faster before unloading hard in Lucy's cunt, flooding her with his seed sending her nerve endings ablaze with ecstasy, cumming for a final time as she scream against Anabel's core making her cum yet again on Lucy's tongue

Catching their breath the trio fell back onto the bed panting heavily "so….how do you feel…now?" Anabel panted licking up a trail of sweat from Lucy's neck making her moan

Lucy glared at the empath for a couple of seconds but found she couldn't hold her stony expression, her scowl soon melting into a content smile "I've haven't felt this good in a long time" she admitted giving Anabel a gentle kiss "thanks for being so stubborn"

"It's what I'm here for" the empath tittered laying down nuzzling her face into the crook of Lucy's neck showing her that she wasn't escaping that night, the older girl made no complaint or move to leave nuzzling Anabel back as Lucian wrapped an arm around both of them

The next day Lucian teleported back to Sinnoh with the promise to talk to Anabel again that night and that if Lucy needed a night for herself again he was only a call away, Lucy went back to her battling duties and when facing challengers she reverted back to her cold exterior but when Anabel visited a warm smile would grace her stony expression and best of all her attitude got a whole lot better in general

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	9. Clothing optional

Clothing optional

The shores of Undella bay were glistening a pristine white as Wes and Rui landed on the backs of Wes's Skarmory and Flygon, the couple normally travelled on Skarmory as he was faster with Rui holding onto Wes's back but the trip between Orre and Unova was a long one and Rui demanded that she ride on the much calmer Flygon instead of the bold natured risk loving Skarmory who found flying upside down funny especially with Rui screaming her head off clinging to Wes for dear life

Stepping off of the metal bird Wes looked around the bay with a blank expression, he looked extremely out of place in his trademark blue trench coat, black skinny jeans and platform boots, he wasn't a vacation person so it was only when the combined forces of Michael, Duking, Silva, Chief Sherles, Justy, Vander, Cail, Professor Krane and Rui's grandparents convinced him that Orre would be safe without him especially in Michaels hands and that he deserved a vacation that he actually relented

Wes's role as joint champion of Orre was taken over completely by Michael, the young red head promising that their title will still be there when they got back, his Dragonite and Salamence furthered his claim with a stomp of their feet and a dual release of Hyper beam and Flamethrower, the dragons were two of the strongest Pokemon in the whole Orre region and had only ever been beaten by Wes's Tyranitar

Seeing people sitting and running around with their Pokemon reminded Wes of his own, he took Flygons Pokeball from Rui and drew the other four releasing Espeon, Umbreon, Medicham and Tyranitar to stand alongside Skarmory and Flygon, as they were his most used Pokemon they deserved a vacation too

"This place is great, don't you think?" Rui commented taking off her jacket and folding it up

"It's…ok" Wes responded watching a couple of kids run only to stop to gawk at his Tyranitar, the stone beast glared back at the small humans only to be 'backwinged' by Skarmory

_"Don't go terrorizing little kids, you're not the big boss here"_ the metal bird chided him _"so don't go round acting like you are, it'll only get you your ass handed to you"_

Tyranitar let out a deep thunderous laugh, the noise sending the kids off terrified _"that I'd like to see" _he declared arrogantly _"I'll take on anyone here to dares to challenge me and those kids should learn not to stare, they should have been taught manners earlier, oh and one more thing"_ he delivered a heavy whack to Skarmorys head making a loud clanging sound _"bitch slap me again and I'll Thunder your ass"_

_"Why do you know electric moves?"_ Skarmory grumbled as his head panged

_"Cos I'm that awesome"_

Wes and Rui watched the quarrelling duo alongside the other four saner Pokemon "do you ever wonder what they're talking about?" Rui asked as Skarmorys and Tyranitars argument grew in intensity to the point of squawking and roaring at each other

Wes sweat dropped at the sight "I try not to" he dead panned before ushering the other Pokemon away "come on let's leave them to it, they'll just tired each other out then come traipsing back to us like always" Skarmory and Tyranitar arguing wasn't a new thing, being of bold and rash natures they regularly butted heads, the rock/dark Pokemon regularly making unwise decisions and the steel/flying type was one of the only ones bold enough to question him

Walking a safe distance away from the squabbling Pokemon Rui pulled off her tube top revealing an azure blue bikini top underneath and wriggled out of her mini skirt to reveal matching bikini bottoms, the sound of wolf whistling sounded and Rui blushed slightly, Wes snarled glaring at the offender making the guy immediately silent

_"Somebody's jealous"_ Umbreon snickered joined by a tittering Flygon

Bundling her clothes up Rui pulled out two Pokeballs releasing her Plusle and Togetic who immediately perched themselves on Rui's shoulders, both Pokemon were gifted to her by Wes so that she could defend herself, start battling and even make her own team, the mouse and angel Pokemon hopped down from Rui to immediately start playing in the sand

Watching her little Pokemon play Rui noticed that Wes was still dressed "aren't you going to change out of those clothes? You must be burning up in them"

Wes rose an eyebrow at her "Rui we live in a desert, this heat is nothing"

"Yeah but still people are staring at you"

"Let them stare"

Medicham and Flygon sweat dropped as the humans argued back and forth before sighing and deciding to end the pointless banter, using his psychic abilities Medicham lifted Wes in the air helping Flygon as she physically stripped her trainer "what the hell are you doing? Stop that! Put me down this damn second!"

Rui held back laughter as the sand dragon stripped her boyfriend down to his boxers; she wasn't that surprised that he wasn't wearing swim shorts and doubted that he even packed any, Wes stood half angry half shocked as Flygon set him back down bundling his clothes into a ball "ok, I'm in my pants now, are you all happy?"

"Very" Rui sniggered choking back a laugh "now where are our bags?"

"I think Skarmory still as them"

A loud thunder crack rang out and moments later Skarmory hit the sand in front of them smoking slightly covered in electrical burns, the bird groggily got up and raised his wing, their bags still attached although now steaming a little, Espeon and Umbreon stared at Skarmory with slight confusion "don't ask" he groaned before limping off to go rest in the water

Shaking their heads Wes and Rui headed towards the Pokemon centre to book a room, Skarmory and Tyranitar fought all the time and the bird had come back from far worse wounds

Booking into the centre could have been less embarrassing, nobody batted an eye lid at the bikini clad Rui but when Wes walked in wearing only his boxers he earned a lot of shocked looks, Undella town was a pretty high class place where the rich set up holiday homes and the sight of a rough raised hard eyed young man in his pants didn't sit well with them, Wes could have sworn he heard a couple of them mutter "street trash" under their breaths, even Nurse Joy gave him a slightly startled look before regaining her composure

Rui on the other hand got different more appreciative looks, now at the age of twenty two she had developed quite a bit since he had first met her when she was sixteen, her once skinny form had become a perfect hour glass shape with curvy hips and a slim waist, her breasts had swelled going from a B cup to a C cup, still palm sized and firm as hell and her ass had developed as well, becoming perfectly round and shapely with a great bounce to it when spanked plus it added a seductive swagger to her step

Wes could feel both eyes on him and Rui and liked neither, feeling great relief when he and Rui were given their room keys and pointed to the back of the centre "I don't like it here" Wes commented as they arrived in their room "why couldn't we have gone to Olivine city instead? People are less stuck up there" he grumbled as Espeon, Umbreon, Plusle and Togetic got themselves comfortable on the bed, the larger Pokemon remained outside enjoying the sun and ocean

"I've been there too many times as a kid" Rui responded placing her bag on the bed "you wouldn't like it anyway, the only real attraction is the lighthouse full of trainers, you'd end up just challenging the gym leader then wanting to go home, anyway it's better here, we can just relax and enjoy the sun and sand"

"We have sun and sand back home"

"That's not the same" Rui huffed before turning around and rifling through her back "here, I knew you wouldn't pack any" she threw some swim shorts at Wes "put them on, less people will stare then"

Wes complied muttering under his breath swapping his boxers for the shorts whilst Rui watched "good, now we're going back out and you're going to enjoy it, understand?" Wes grunted and nodded which Rui accepted was good enough, linking arms with him and pulling him out of the room leaving the Eeveelutions, mouse and angel Pokemon to enjoy the sun through the window

Back outside the couple found Wes's Pokemon fully enjoying the weather, Medicham and Flygon were sun bathing alongside other trainers Pokemon, Skarmory was high in the sky casually ruining random peoples light with his shadow and Tyranitar was lumbering around obviously trying to find something powerful enough to challenge, it was obviously by the glare in his eyes, the cold beginnings of a Blizzard wafting from his jaws and random jolts of electricity flickering from his joints

"He better not kill anything" Wes groaned at the sight of the stone beast

"I think he'll be ok" Rui dead panned as Tyranitar caught his foot on a bundled up towel and fell flat on his face causing the whole beach around him to roar with laughter

Smirking at the sight the couple moved further down the beach, Rui had grabbed a couple of towels on the way out and wanted to find a decent spot to sunbathe, unfortunately it was vacation season and practically the whole bay was packed with rich snooty vacationists

"Come on, come on, there must be space somewhere!" Rui exclaimed as they were forced to stumble around another rude person who refused move their legs an inch, Wes honestly felt the punching several of them out and was about to when an arrogant looking teenager eyed his girlfriend and commented that she should ditch Wes and 'hang out' with him "hey there's no one over there!" Rui said pointing to an empty patch of beach in the distance completely ignoring the amorous teen; it was the furthest possible place on the beach away from the Pokemon centre and Wes momentarily wondered if it would be safe to leave his Pokemon at that distance away, he swiftly shrugged it off though, if anyone was stupid enough to mistake Pokemon that powerful for wild they'll just end up with a team of fainted Pokemon and a ton of broken Pokeballs

The couple waded through the last of the crowd to reach the empty spot, the sand seemed untouched in the area aside from a few faint footprints, it was as if people were avoiding this spot "what is this a Tentacool breeding ground or something?" Wes wondered at the lack of people around the area as well as some of the crowd looking at them funny

"Hey there's more beach over here!" Rui called from around the Cliffside, Wes followed her to find a small water covered path towards a larger seemingly empty area of sand, they waded through the thin path onto the extra beach where they bumped into a man, which would have been normal if the man was actually wearing clothes

"What the hell?" the ex-snagger exclaimed almost covering up Rui's eyes as they stared at the naked man in pure shock

The guy however just shook as head with an almost knowing smile and smirked "tourists" before shifting past them with a quiet "excuse me"

The couple stared at the nudist as he walked away "ok, the nicest guy we've met so far….had his dick hanging out"

"You looked!"

"Rui the dude was naked; it was pretty obvious his junk was in the open"

Rui sighed pinching the bridge of her nose "ok we're on a beach, it's normal to see the occasional naked person, let's just keep going" they moved further up the beach only to be greeted by more and more naked people, ranging from teenagers to the middle aged "ok what the hell is this? A nudist colony?" Rui growled as a naked teen with breasts a full cup larger than hers checked Wes out

"Uh Rui?" Wes called her over pointing to a sign "you might want to have a look at this" the redhead joined her boyfriend to read the old sign

_Undella all natural bay_

_Escape the stresses and toils of modern life and embrace nature, cast off the weight of responsibilities and modesty, the human body is all beautiful here so do not be afraid to cast off your clothes and see how everyone is perfect underneath_

Wes and Rui stared at the writing in confusion "did hippies write this or something? Did those Team Plasma weirdo's I've been hearing about set this place up?" Wes exclaimed exasperated

"Actually, this makes a lot of sense" Rui responded thoughtfully

"You're kidding me"

"Well think about it, the human body is beautiful no matter how it looks and the people seem a lot nicer and happier here" from the moment they had stepped onto the nudist beach they heard not one snide comment towards them, only friendly welcomes and some even asking where they had come from and what it was like there "admit it, this is a lot better than the other beach with those upper class assholes"

"That's right" a sweet voice sounded behind them, turning around they found a naked girl looking just a little younger than Rui with shimmering black cropped hair, her breasts were small but perky in comparison to Rui's but Wes didn't notice as he kept his eyes trained at the eye level "we like to keep everything civil and friendly here" she held out her hand introducing herself as Kirrie, Rui and Wes in turn introduced themselves "you two seem very open minded, most people who don't know about this place run away after seeing one of us and you're companion is very polite by the looks of him, most guys are gawking at my breasts by now"

Rui paused before answering to admire Kirrie's body; she was extremely petite barely standing at five foot, her breasts were just over an A cup and looked very squeezable, lower down her stomach was completely flat, her ass was relatively flat but could be called cute and even lower her tiny pussy was trimmed completely bare, she was by no means super model material but even Rui had to admit Kirrie wasn't one she would kick out of bed

Snapping back to reality Rui smiled sweetly "he knows where and where not to look, I like to keep him in good manners" she explained joining hands with Wes who clasped her hand back

Kirrie smiled at the action "that's good but I'd still keep an eye on him for his sake, there's a reason there are no children allowed here and it's not the nudity, almost everything is allowed here and I must say your boyfriend is a very attractive man, I saw how some of the other girls were looking at him and I'm sure you've had your own set of admirers"

Rui blushed slightly at the girls compliment "yeah men have kinda been looking"

"I'm not surprised" Kirrie smiled boldly cupping Rui's breasts "wish I had boobs like these, I might actually get some more date offers" Rui blushed furiously at the girls brash action while Wes just stared in surprise

Rui didn't want to admit it but the girls touch felt strangely good and the more she felt it the redder her face got "o-ok that's enough o-of that" she stuttered pushing Kirrie's hands away, the smaller girl shrugged reminding them that almost anything goes on that portion of beach before offering to give them a 'tour'

Walking along the beach Kirrie explained the few rules they had, she explained that she was one of the people who had set the small holiday colony up wanting to get away from the upper class citizens who looked down on her all natural hobby "are you guys trainers by any chance?" she asked in the middle of explaining

"Yeah we both are" Wes responded "but our Pokemon are back at the other beach and the centre, I wonder how they're doing right now" the sound of a small explosion and startled yelling was heard in the distance "well now I know my Tyranitar is having fun" he smirked "hope he doesn't kill anyone" he added under his breath

"I'm here every year with my Jellicent" she looked out to the water "there she is now" Wes and Rui looked out to the ocean to see the large jellyfish Pokemon floating around relaxing on the waves "you should have brought your Pokemon with you, we have battles here"

As if to prove her claim a battle broke out a few metres away from them, two naked women letting out a Liepard and a Scolipede to face each other, Wes stood frozen on the spot causing Rui to have to pull him along "at least he's focusing on the Pokemon" she grumbled as he seemed fixated on finding out the outcome of the battle

"As I said we do battle here and over there" she pointed to a rock formation a few yards ahead of them "that's where our more adult activities take place"

"Adult activities?" Rui asked whilst having a pretty good clue about the answer

"This is a beach full of naked people; sexual tension does hit breaking point at times and when that happens people pair up and head over there" as she finished her sentence two people walked out from behind the rock formation, the blonde woman had sex messed hair and neck covered in hickeys, the guy following her wasn't any better off with hickeys all over his neck and shoulders plus when he walked past them Wes and Rui noticed deep scratch marks along his back

"Lucky guy" Wes commented earning himself an elbow to the ribs by Rui

Kirrie tittered at the sight before turning around "I need to see to some things so you two enjoy your day here, remember the nudity is optional here so don't feel obligated if you're uncomfortable with being naked in public, it was nice meeting you" she smiled walking away, Rui couldn't help but watch her cute little ass sway as she walked away

"Sometimes I'm sure you're bi" Wes smirked noticing Rui staring

"You wish" she scoffed back

For the next hour the couple explored the rest of the nude beach, talking with the locals and doing general beach stuff eventually setting their towels down to sunbathe, Rui laid on her front whilst Wes laid back supporting himself on his elbows, soon enough Rui undid her bikini top to make sure she didn't get a tan line on her back which Wes took no notice of as nobody else took notice

That was until Rui rolled over

The moment her breasts were visible Wes was upright "uh Rui" he chuckled nervously "what are you doing?"

"Hmmm?"

"I didn't think you were going to…..do that" he responded pointing to her perky breasts rising and falling with each breath, under other circumstances he would be aroused by now

Rui sighed and sat up "let's just say I'm getting a little bored of being one of the two modest people on this beach, in fact" as Wes stared shocked at her she peeled off her bikini bottoms leaving herself completely bare "there, now I'm just one in the crowd"

A spike of possessiveness shot through the ex-snagger as people began to glance approvingly at Rui's naked body as they walked past; the redhead smirked at the jealous glint in his golden eyes, she ran her hands up her body making the fire burn brighter "well I'm going for a dip, you coming with?" she didn't give him time to answer as she got up and headed towards the water swaying her luscious round ass as she walked

Wes watched her walk away and came to the conclusion of 'fuck it', glancing around to make sure no one was looking directly at him he did away with his swim shorts folding them up with Rui's bikini and towels, he was never an insecure man when it came to his body but he couldn't help the small blush across the bridge of his nose as he tried to walk to the water with dignity naked

He found Rui waiting patiently for him standing waist deep in the water, her whole body was glistening and her long red hair, which she had stopped wearing in pigtails a few months back, clung to her back and hips telling that she had gone under when Wes wasn't looking "took you long enough"

Smirking at her words Wes waded up to her, taking hold of her hips and pulling her to him, Rui sighed as her wet body was pressed against Wes's taught muscles, her breasts crushed against his chest and she shuddered when Wes hands cupped her ass holding her to him, cupping his face she kissed him deeply which he returned instantly

Other swimmers scoffed and shook their heads at their public display of affection; Rui hooked her leg around Wes's waist getting caught up in the moment, chuckling nervously Wes pulled away "as much as I would like to continue this I doubt it will be appreciated by the immediate public"

"Oh shit I forgot about them" Rui cursed blushing, it would have been pretty bad getting kicked out of a nude beach

Wes tucked a lock of hair behind Rui's ear "we'll continue this later back in our room, trust me the whole centre will be hearing you scream by the time I'm done with you"

Rui blushed deeply and shivered with delight at his promise "really hard?" she asked, just how she liked it

"I'll have to carry you home tomorrow" he promised darkly, Rui nearly collapsed from his words, she could have told him how wet he had just made her but it was pretty obvious "until then I believe we should continue with acting like normal vacationists instead of a couple of horny teenagers"

Rui nodded laying back in the water allowing herself to just float on the waves, Wes joined her holding her hand as they both let the water hold them up, they continued this for nearly a whole hour before deciding to swim out a little further swimming around the bay playfully brushing against each other and grabbing each other

Another hour passed and Rui decided it was time to get back onto the shore, people were redressing and heading away from the beach as the sun began to set, stepping onto the shore she noticed Wes still waist deep in the water not moving forward another inch "aren't you coming?"

His blushed slightly "not just yet, too many people"

Rui looked at him confused "what do you mean?"

"Well you're naked and wet; you were touching me and…."

"You're telling me that you're…" a small nod from Wes, the frequent contact from Rui whilst swimming had gradually given him an aching erection "well that can be embarrassing" she pondered for a moment tapping her chin, she then noticed the rock formation in the corner of her eye, she waded back into the water and took his hand "follow me"

She led him around the bay away from the prying eyes of the remaining beach inhabitants, when Wes noticed the rocks he instantly remembered what they were used for "Rui…" the redhead placed a finger on his lips shushing him wrapping a hand around his submerged erection

He groaned as she stroked him running her other hand down his chest before she slipped under the water completely, Wes barely had time to wonder what she was doing when he felt her lips wrap around his cock

She was under barely five seconds before she came back up spluttering "oh Arceus no, too damn salty" she complained spitting out sea water, without another word she pulled Wes out of the water onto the shore behind the rock formation, she pushed him against a large rock "stand there" she commanded dropping to her knees engulfing his cock in her mouth again

Wes gasped at the feeling of her hot wet mouth burying his fingers in her hair; she stared up at him with wide crystal blue eyes as she sucked noisily on his cock, she tilted her head making Wes groan as her cheek bulged from his girth, she released him with a pop and started stroking him whilst licking the underside all the while staring straight at him with big innocent eyes, she always put her full effort in giving Wes oral and always had him at her mercy with an onslaught of sensation

Wes looked down with his breath in heavy pants as Rui slobbered over every inch of his penis and when she took kiss the head and moaned he nearly lost it, he tried to speak but only choked on air when she sucked his cock back into her heavenly mouth propelling her head up and down his length "oh fuck….I'm gonna….shit…..I'm"

Rui pulled away and started stroking him "shut up and cum already" she teased him by sticking her tongue out looking up at him with pleading eyes

Looking down Wes lost it banging his head on the rock as it rolled back, firing stream after stream of hot thick cum directly into Rui's mouth with some hitting her face, Rui swallowed everything that landed in her mouth wiping her face cleaning and licking her hands "there I think you're ok now" she got up and turned around "we better get back before the others get too worried, we said we'd be back by sundown"

Before she could take a single step however Wes grabbed her and shoved her against the rocks "ow! What are you….?" Wes silenced her lifting her hips keeping her balanced against the rock lowering his head between her legs, her outcry dissolved into a low moan as Wes's tongue ran across her slit making her legs quiver as he laid them over his shoulders

Rui clutched the rock keeping herself up looking between her legs into Wes's burning gold eyes, the mere look of her had her shaking and her legs tightening around his neck, she swallowed thickly as his hands clutched her hips digging his fingers in firmly, another long lick crossed her opening making her keen "please…oh Arceus please" she begged raking her nails across the hard stone

Taking pity on her Wes pushed his tongue into her sweet core making her shriek with pleasure moving one hand from the rock to grip a handful of Wes's sandy blonde hair, he growled against her pussy feasting deeper nuzzling her core, Rui bit her lips moaning with every move Wes made with his lips and tongue "oh Arceus yes" she keened "I love you….I love you"

Wes chuckled against her cunt sending pleasurable vibrations through her "oh fuck yes! More please Wes….oh please more!"

He happily gave into her please burying his face deeper into her, she tasted delectable and he could taste her for literally hours sometimes spending entire evenings bringing her to ecstasy and back over and over using only his tongue "fuck I'm cumming" Rui let out panting heavily "more Wes baby please! Right there! Right there!" Wes found her g-spot with the tip of his tongue lapping at it pressing down on her clit with his thumb

Rui's eyes went wide and rolled up as her entire body exploded in ecstasy screaming breathlessly, her legs shot straight out causing Wes to have to support her completely whilst she rode out her intense orgasm, her juices ran into his mouth which he happily drank lapping at her as she began to literally cry with pleasure

When her orgasm died down he gently set her down and pull her to him wiping her eyes dry and kissing her deeply, they could taste each other on their lips arousing both greatly, feeling Wes's cock come back to life against her leg Rui pushed him away and turned around, placing her hands on the rocks she bent over presenting her perfect round ass and soaking pussy to him looking over her shoulder at him with lust filled eyes

There was no way Wes was going to say no to this, gripping her ass Wes lined himself up at her cunt and without a second thought slammed into her completely burying every inch of his cock into her burning core, Rui screamed in pleasure pushing back against him wanting more of his cock filling her

Cursing at her tight wet heat Wes began to thrust into her with an instant fast pace "Arceus yes! Fuck me! Faster! Harder!" Rui soon got lost in mind blowing pleasure forgetting to lower her voice to a reasonable tone screaming her lungs out

Wes gritted his teeth as his cock plunged into her again and again, he could barely speak during sex so he needn't worry about being heard, moving one of his hands he wound it around Rui and lifted her front up, she moaned as he cupped her breasts turning to look him dead in the eye licking her lips and panting with pleasure "you feel so good inside me" she whispered in his ear making him groan

Growling with arousal Wes claimed her mouth with his muffling her moans and screams, her pussy began to spasm as another orgasm wracked her causing her to pull her mouth away to beg for his cum "fill me up…..give it to me…please"

Moments later Wes complied with her pleas letting go and flooding her completely, Rui let out a silent scream of pleasure as she felt his hot cum fill her collapsing against the rock as her legs gave out, Wes grabbed her softening her fall holding her upright as they both panted and gasped for air

"Man you guys are hot to watch"

The couple froze at the sound of the person's voice, slowly looking up they saw Kirrie sitting on the rock just above them, how did they not notice her?

"How long have you been there?" Wes asked with a little panic in his voice

"From when she started blowing you, I followed you from the water" Kirrie answered jumping down to stand next to them "you left your stuff behind" she explained dropping their swim clothes and towels "and I went back and found your Pokemon" she dropped eight Pokeballs "they were really easy to find as they were the ones the snooty assholes were all scared of"

"Eight Pokeballs?" Rui pondered

"Plusle and the others must have left the hotel" Wes commented pulling out of Rui and shyly pulling on his shorts before passing Rui her bikini

"You don't need to be ashamed around me, you guys had the courtesy to follow the beach rules and hide yourselves, others haven't been so considerate" Kirrie watched as Rui gingerly got dressed took her two Pokeballs whilst Wes took his six "I think you guys would make great new additions here if you come every year" she smiled sweetly "I hope you consider it" she added before leaving

Wes and Rui watched her walk away and turned to each other, this was a great place to come to and Wes had started to change his mind about not being a vacation person, without a word they linked hands and walked back to the centre

Undella bay had two new members

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	10. Night of frights

Night of frights

Mei swallowed thickly as she stood in front of the abandoned house at the base of Reversal Mountain, her Stoutlands Pokeball shaking in her hand as she clutched it tightly along with the strap of her bag

She had heard countless tales of the house being haunted and always put off checking it out, several of her friends had been before and shrugged off the haunted rumours as if they were nothing, she wasn't surprised when Wes and Silver returned completely unfazed by their visit there as both could suffer heart stopping terrifying experiences and moments later act like nothing had happened but when Ethan and Barry returned saying nothing had scared them something was a little amiss, both guys were able to freak out at someone jumping out of a closet so a haunted house should have traumatized them

Leaf and Dawn had different reactions though, coming back with strangely dreamy smiles on their lips saying that checking the place out was the most fun they'd had in a long time whilst not giving away any real details aside from recommending to all the other girls that they should go at some point soon, when Lyra and White took them up on their advice and came back with the same dreamy expressions Mei decided that it was her turn to go

Gripping the Pokeball and bag strap tighter she took a deep breath and approached the decrepit building, placing a hand on the rotten door shuddering at the suddenly rush of cold that ran through her bones "you can do this, you can do this" she repeated to herself as she pushed the door open, the loud groaning noise it let out making her skin crawl as she forced the door open

Once inside her senses were assaulted by the strong odour of rot and dust making her cough harshly "what's so good about this place?" she pondered to herself sneezing from the thick layers of dust everywhere before jumping at the sound of fluttering wings rushing along the ceiling "it's just a Golbat, nothing to be freaked out about" she tried to reassure herself as she saw the bat Pokémon land and start hanging from one of the rotten beams in the ceiling "I actually could do with a Golbat, I'll see if I can catch one on the way out"

Brushing off the thin layer of dust that had settled on her shoulders Mei began her trek deeper into the house, feeling like she was being watched almost immediately but she shrugged it off believing it was merely the Golbats in the rafters, stepping through a doorway she failed to notice the transparent girl watching her from the floor above before slowly fading from sight

The floorboards continued to creak and groan under her footsteps echoing through what seemed to be the entire house keeping Mei on edge and her skin crawling "how could the others have enjoyed this?" the brunette pondered as she coughed again from the thick dust in the air "it's cold, dusty and there's mould everywhere" she complained as another frigid draft blew through the room, she had no idea how the draft could be so cold though as it was an easy eighty degrees outside even though the sun had gone down

Wrapping her arms around herself shivering from the cold Mei felt another much smaller breeze directed on the back of her neck nearly making her hair stand on end, what startled her about it wasn't the fact that it was even colder than the previous breezes

It was the fact that it felt like something breathing on her

Whirling around Mei found nothing behind her making her heart pound against her rib cage "it's just a Ghost type, it's just a Ghost type, White said this place was packed with Banettes and Litwicks" she told herself as she gripped Stoutlands Pokeball tighter, part of her feared that she'd end up gripping it to tight she'd crush it and the Dog Pokémon with it but it was almost soothing for her akin to a stress ball

Another cold breathing sensation brushed against the shell of her ear prompting Mei to turn around quickly to check if it was just a Pokémon, this time she was face with a floating pair of near transparent eyes, locked in shock she stared directly into them as they did the same to her, Mei's initial terror slowly subsided as she found the eyes filled with an almost calming aura showing that they were of no harm to her, in fact the look in the eyes seemed very friendly, calm and warm

After a few seconds of staring a body began to form slowly around the eyes to make a complete person, well a complete transparent person making Mei's heart pound again as the image of a young beautiful teenage girl appeared before her "by Arceus you're a ghost, a real ghost" Mei gasped as the apparition smiled warmly at her "this place is really haunted, is that why the others were so happy when they came back? I don't see why someone would be so happy from seeing a ghost, most people get terrifi…."

Mei gasped as she was cut off by the ghost girl cupping her face pulling her into a passionate kiss, the brunette was amazed that the spirit could even touch her as well as being able to feel the apparitions touch finding it incredibly pleasing, her skin tingling under the ghosts finger tips letting out a low moan as she felt the ghosts tongue slip into her mouth to play with hers

Putting Stoutlands Pokeball away Mei submitted herself completely to the ghosts touch moaning softly as the spirits cool hands travelled up her top to cup and squeeze her braless breasts gasping as her nipples were lightly pinched, feeling her cunt starting to heat up in contrast to the ghosts cold touch rubbing her thighs together as the ghost started to hungrily kiss along her throat squeezing her tits harder

And then she was gone

Snapping her eyes open Mei panted heavily as she looked around for the girl finding her across the hallway in a doorway beckoning her to follow before phasing through the door, without missing a beat Mei took off down the hallway towards the door, she couldn't explain why she was following the ghost, most people wouldn't believe her if she told them but for a reason she couldn't explain she needed more from this mysterious ghost girl, with a single kiss and a few touches she was hooked and she didn't care that the girl wasn't alive or even completely physical, she had to be touched by her again

Rushing through the doorway Mei found herself in a large empty library "hello? Are you there?" Mei called out with almost desperation in her voice only to be rewarded with the spirit appearing behind her and cupping her sizable bust from behind, making the brunette moan as the ghost started sucking on her neck again "oh….oh yes…feels so good" she panted as her pussy heated up again, Mei then gasped as one of the spirits hands travelled down her body and slipped into her tights to play with her pantieless pussy, the sharp contrast of cold on her hot flesh nearly made the brunette orgasm on the spot

Moaning deeper Mei put up no resistance as the spirit cupped her chin tilting her head back before pulling her mouth open by her bottom lip, Mei only had a moment to wonder what the spirit was doing when she heard the beat of wings and a sudden weight on her shoulders as everything went black, before she could voice any protests she felt a thick meaty object slid passed her lips and down her throat as leathery wings wrapped around her head

She was about to get face fucked by a Golbat

"It's been so long since someone new came here" she heard the ghost speak for the first time, her voice cool and alluring with the expected waviness of a spirit "my friends have been so frustrated and I am only able to satisfy my Ghost type friends, now that you're here my living friends can finally have release" the apparition purred as the Golbat started thrusting into Mei's hot wet mouth, panting his name as the young trainer started to gag on his cock

As the Bat Pokémon humped her face Mei started to feel many pairs of eyes on her and quickly figured out that the houses other Pokémon residents were beginning to approach, several male Raticates, Golbats, Banettes, Litwicks and a few male Gothoritas steadily made their way forward eyeing the newest visitor to their home hungrily as the spirit lifted Mei's shirt letting her D cup tits bounce free "so young and limber, the perfect body for my friends to find enjoyment in" the spirit purred coolly again as she cupped Mei's breasts squeezing them hard making the trainer moan around the Golbats cock

Thrusting harder against the trainers face the Bat Pokémon was quickly approaching his release, his thick sickly poured down Mei's throat making her moan as his cock throbbed against her tongue, the brunettes moan quickly turned into a yelp though as she felt a Raticate roughly mount her and tear open her tights with its large teeth baring her cunt to the air "you look so sweet, so pure" the spirit breathed moving the Raticate out of the way for a moment to run her icy fingers along Mei's exposed slit "but you're not pure are you? I can tell you're experienced enough to please all of my friends" she continued sliding her fingers deep into Mei's cunt making the trainer shudder and keen around the Golbats shaft

The sudden vibration of Mei's keening set off the Golbats release prompting the Poison type to screech his name as he unloaded deep in the trainers throat, shooting several weeks' worth of pent up cum directly into her stomach without giving her the chance to pull away, the Bat Pokémon eventually released her head letting her cough for air before her mouth was covered again by the spirits lips "that's one of my friends satisfied but there are many more for you to sate" the ghost smiled sweetly as Mei whimpered from her kiss "I'll leave you to them, don't worry, you'll enjoy it" the spirit promised before slowly fading from view leaving Mei alone with the horny Pokémon

Mei wanted to call out for the ghost to come back as she completely disappeared before the realization of her situation sunk in, she was surrounded by several male Pokémon who apparently haven't had any sexual contact in weeks and her holes were completely exposed, she didn't even want to question the absence of any female Pokémon as her pussy began to drip with arousal quickly removing her top and kicking off her shoes, she didn't need to bother taking off her tights thanks to the rip the Raticate had made in it

Sitting back Mei spread her legs baring her holes to the Pokémon in front of her eyeing their throbbing cocks hungrily "who's first?" she purred licking the remainders of the Golbats cum off of her lips, the moment her words left her mouth the Raticate that had torn her tights moved forward and swiftly positioned himself between her legs pushing his throbbing four inch dick into her hot wet cunt

Mei gasped with pleasure as the Rat Pokémon set a furious pace pounding into her young cunt seeking only release seemingly uncaring about her own pleasure, it was completely different from when she would fuck her own Pokémon, they put effort into making her cum over and over before finding their own release but the wild ones surrounding her had weeks of pent up frustration and would be extremely sexually selfish but that only turned her on even more moaning shamelessly as the Raticate used her pussy for release

Feeling the air around her face warm up considerably she glanced around to see two Litwicks hovering near her head with their dicks out and throbbing, it was almost cute to see the little Ghost types hard but it turned Mei on nevertheless, leaning forward she took the first Litwicks small two inch cock in her mouth letting him fuck her hot orifice whilst she used a couple of fingers to jerk the other one off

As she worked the two small Ghost types cocks she felt a sudden weight under her ass followed by a cock pushing into her tightest hole making her moan with pleasure, she hadn't noticed one of the Banettes phase through the floor with the intention of emerging under her to get at her firm round backside, with all her holes filled Mei used her free hand to jerk off a Golbat whilst a Gothorita mounted her chest to fuck her large tits

"_Arceus this is heaven" _Mei moaned internally as the Litwick came in her mouth, the little thing only lasted a couple of minutes but it was to be expected of a Pokémon of its size, taking a moment to enjoy the Litwicks almost spicy cum Mei swallowed it down before opening her mouth for the next cock, this time another Banette moved up to mount her face plugging her throat with his much meatier shaft

With a shrill cry of his name the Raticate came hard in Mei's hot cunt dumping his pent up load deep in her young womb before quickly darting off having lost interest in the human, this allowed another Golbat to take his place shoving his aching cock into the trainers tight cunt hissing his name as she clenched like a vice around him in orgasm, the Raticate had brought her to the very edge of release and the Golbats thicker dick had sent her over the edge

Over the next what seemed like hours Mei was used over and over by the Pokémon with some leaving after blowing their load whilst others took repeated turns pounded her holes flooding them with cum over and over again, since the Pokémon were generally quick shots since they were so pent up Mei's orgasms were few and far between but when she finally came they were extremely powerful each time thanks to the long build-up of each one

When the Pokémon had finally had their fill of her they left her panting on the floor as they disappeared into the shadows, her body covered in sweat and cum as she gasped for breath unable to decide whether to call the experience an assault or the best night of her life, as her heart slowly stopped pounding and her cunt stopped clenching the ghost girl appeared in front of her again hovering over her "thank you" she breathed kissing Mei sweetly making the trainer moan at the pleasant contrast of cold on her overheated skin "you've done my friends a great service"

"It was…my…pleasure" Mei panted as she leaned up on her elbows to kiss the spirit back "I can tell why the others enjoyed coming here so much"

"Oh yes, the others, they helped a lot too when they came to explore the house, the blue haired girl especially enjoyed servicing my friends, in fact she promised to return the moment she could, I sincerely hope she honours that promise"

"Dawn? Oh I'll get her back, there's no way I'm never going back" Mei promised as the spirit helped her to her feet

"That's wonderful to here" the ghost smiled watching Mei get dressed "I would ask that you wait a couple of weeks though, my friends only reach that peak of sexual need with time"

"Understood" Mei replied as she slung her bag back over her shoulder and headed towards the front door, waving to the ghost blowing her a kiss as she walked out the front door amazed to find that it was in fact morning and the Pokémon had literally fucked her all night long

Smiling as she watched Mei leave the spirit girl slowly faded from view to await the next time someone came to explore her old home, the only thing that really brought some enjoyment in her normally dull afterlife

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	11. Gender issues

Gender issues

The sun shone high in the sky as Dawn sat back in her deckchair, overlooking her condo's enormous backyard containing several of the hundreds of Pokémon she had caught and trained, it was one of the better perks of being Sinnoh's Champion being able to watch her Pokémon run around and play freely whilst most trainers were only allowed by law to have the standard six at a time on you

Taking a sip of her drink Dawn smiled as she watched her bird Pokémon fly happily around the air above the condo diving and circling each other in what looked like an aerial dance of some sort, looking down she watched proudly as Barry's Rapidash galloped around the yard with a speed unmatched by any of her other Pokémon, weaving gracefully around the others and jumping over those he couldn't run around without slowly down for a second, his flowing flaming mane and tail creating warped air currents behind him warming the wind as it passed

Amongst her own Pokémon were others that Dawn had been asked to look after for a while, among them were Wes's mighty Tyranitar who sat in the centre of the garden, his eyes closed in what Dawn guessed was sleep whilst Leaf's Fearow rested on the rock beasts shoulders, preening his wings absentmindedly as his 'seat' slumbered below him

The only Pokémon that didn't seem to either be sleeping or enjoying him/herself was Lucas's Infernape who was currently stomping around the garden flaunting himself to every female he could find, showing off his physique and power in an attempt to attract a mate without having a single stroke of luck, ever single female he displayed himself to turned him down point blank by either ignoring him or physically repelling him

Dawn tittered at the sight of it unable to help but be reminded greatly of Barry as she watched the Infernape continue his fruitless quest for a mate "I should really go down and help him out before he ends up getting himself hurt" the blunette pondered as she watched Michaels Kangaskhan violently shoo the Infernape away, the Fire Monkey must be getting desperate if he was trying to mate with a Pokémon nearly twice his size and several times his own weight

Standing up and smoothing down her tiny mini skirt Dawn glanced down gasping as Infernape started to approach probably the worst Pokémon he could have picked to flirt with, her Lopunny, it wasn't the fact that Infernape was completely inept in finding a mate and when he would flirt too strongly it would put the Lopunny off

It was the fact that her Lopunny wasn't female

Unable to get to him in time and knowing that he would ignore any shouted warning Dawn was forced to watch as Infernape approached the Lopunny as the Rabbit Pokémon relaxed against a tree stump casually tossing a pebble between his paws, biting her lip Dawn watched in worry as Infernape tapped Lopunny on the shoulder getting the Rabbits attention before starting to flaunt his physique, despite being several metres away Dawn could practically see the vein popping in Lopunnys forehead when the Fire Monkey made it obvious he had mistaken his gender "please don't, please don't, please don't" the blunette pleaded knowing exactly what the Lopunnys reaction was gonna be

Against her pleas Lopunny leapt up and struck Infernape clean in the jaw with a powerful Jump Kick attack sending the Monkey flying several metres away sending him straight into the large adjacent pond disturbing Lyra's Gyarados who violently batted the Fire type away with his tail, wincing as she watched the Infernape sail through the air again landing beaten in a bush Dawn then turned to see her Lopunny storm off towards the forest nearby her condo's backyard vaulting the fence with ease as he stomped through the tree line "I better go make sure that he doesn't hurt anything" she sighed heading down the garden climbing over the fence to follow the angry Rabbit Pokémon

She didn't have to venture far before she found the Lopunny viciously punching and kicking at trees to vent his rage, striking at the plant life so hard that it sent splintered wood flying everywhere until with one final powerful Jump Kick attack the Rabbit Pokémon brought the large tree in front of him crashing to the ground leaving him stood panting heavily with his teeth gritted tight "feeling better now?" he heard his trainer ask snapping his head round to see her standing a few feet behind him

Gritting his teeth harder he turned away hanging his head in what seemed like shame sending another heavy kick towards the tree stump further uprooting it, to most it simply looked like he was merely having a hissy fit and needed to vent but Dawn knew it was for a much deeper reason, being a Lopunny he was cursed with a fairly feminine physique despite being male to the point that for the first few days after catching him Dawn had been under the mistaken view that he was a girl, it was only made apparent to her that she was wrong about his gender when he caught her bathing and she saw the effect her naked body had on him

In an attempt to get others to realize that he wasn't female like the majority of his kind Lopunny had tried to train his body to look more masculine, he already lacked the major curves of female Lopunnys his body still appeared near entirely feminine aside from his slightly larger arms and more renounced pectorals

Much to his chagrin and general rage many still same the same mistake of referring to him as female and even worse other male Pokémon kept hitting on him further making his blood boil, seeing red again he sent a kick at a nearby boulder reducing it to rubble instantly, he just wanted everyone to see him for what he was and not what his species mainly was, why couldn't the world just see that he was male?

Panting heavily as he admired the aftermath of his venting the Lopunny flinched as he felt Dawn place her hands on his shoulders instantly trying to pull away from her instantly trying to pull away from her "it's ok" she tried to soothe him turning the Rabbit Pokémon around noticing that he was on the verge of angry tears physically shaking as he tried to fight back the tears not wanting his trainer to see them

Dawn was one of the few people who openly acknowledged his actual gender and for that he was eternally grateful, always able to rely on her not to treat him like one would a female Pokémon and never embarrassed him by trying to get him to participate in the Pokémon Contests she regularly attended, in return for her acknowledgement of his masculinity the Lopunny swore to himself to never show any weakness in front of her and that included crying

"It's ok" she repeated stopping down to the Lopunnys level, despite him being a few inches taller than most Lopunnys she was still around a foot taller than him "I know it's hard sometimes and you do your best to prove what you are but sometimes you've just got to accept that some people and Pokémon are prone to making assumptions based on a mere glance, losing your temper over it every time isn't going to help" the blunette explained causing her Pokémon to further try to turn away from her in shame to which she pulled him back "just remember that there are those who know that you're male and have male tendencies and needs, me being one of them" she added with a low tone gently cupping the Lopunnys groin making him take a sharp intake of breath as his trainers soft skilled fingers caressed him

The blunette smiled as she saw the effects of her touch quickly taking place, the Lopunnys breathing getting slightly heavier as his erection started to appear out of its pouch until it rested comfortably in her grasp "feels good doesn't it? Remember how I did this for you every night when we travelled? You even evolved whilst I was servicing you" Dawn purred as she stroked Lopunnys cock faster making the Rabbit shake ever so slightly

Feeling the Lopunnys cock start to throb Dawn let her mind wander back to the night that Lopunny had evolved through the physical pleasure she had brought him, Bunearys themselves were famous for being complete and utter bitches when it came to evolving as they only evolved when they were at their most happiest and being such finicky creatures it was extremely hard for trainers to get them to that level of happiness, since Bunearys were mainly female though male trainers mostly ended up resorting to fucking their Buneary until they literally orgasmed their way to evolution, this method also had the side effect of the newly evolved Lopunny ending up sexual addicted to her trainer giving him a new Pokémon and a willing hole whenever he wanted one

Like Dawn mentioned her own Lopunnys evolution was with that method but not intentionally as she tried to keep him happy with less adulterated means beforehand, whilst she didn't humiliate him by trying to dress him up and have him compete in Contests she found that he wasn't above getting massages and having his fur trimmed on a regular basis as well as showing a particular sweet tooth for pink Poffins

When several months of training, massages, haircuts and spoiling him with Poffins wasn't enough to have her Buneary evolve Dawn decided to give up on trying and simply let her Buneary evolve whenever he was ready before heading towards a nearby stream to bathe letting her Pokémon rest at the camp they had made, after a while Buneary had grown bored of hanging around and went exploring in the nearby trees where he happened upon the very stream Dawn was bathing in

The sight of her young tight wet teen body and big firm bubble ass got his hormones rushing and when Dawn noticed him she wasn't shocked or outraged in the slightest happily offering to help him with his erection, she had laid down on the bank of the stream letting the small Rabbit Pokémon mount her face as she knew he adored her mouth almost more than he did her ass sticking her tongue out as Buneary started to pound her face

The combined heat and wetness of Dawn's mouth around his cock had been just enough to set Bunearys happiness to its absolute highest and mid-face fuck he evolved, growing thicker and longer down her throat and the moment his transformation finished he resumed fucking his trainers mouth much harder and faster than before lasting well over an hour before flooding her throat then moving onto Dawn's other holes giving her a night she'd never forget

Pulling her mind out of the past Dawn returned her focus onto the handjob using her free hand to stroke Lopunnys ears loving how he let out small low moaning sounds now, her hand was now completely covered in precum and Lopunnys cock was throbbing to the point of bursting obviously holding back wanting to prolong the pleasure, cupping the Rabbits chin Dawn pressed her mouth to his in a hungry kiss pushing her tongue into the Pokémon's mouth wrapping her tongue around his to which he eagerly returned, Dawn sighed into the lustful kiss as the soft fur around Lopunnys mouth caressed her lips whilst she let his tongue dominate hers, it was hardly the rough electrifying tongue wrestle she had with her Luxray when she let him use her to ease his breeding heat but it was still extremely erotic

Their kiss got deeper and more frantic as Dawn's hand moved faster and faster jerking off Lopunnys cock with all of her skill until he finally moaned his name loudly into her mouth cumming extremely hard, his back arching and his cock erupting as he fired his thick seed for over a metre staining the grass of him whilst the rest completely covered Dawn's hand

Dawn moaned in lust as she felt the heat from Lopunnys cum soak into her skin breaking their kiss to bring her hand to her lips and slowly lick it clean of every single drop of cum whilst Lopunny watched "so good" she breathed sucking each of her fingers long and deep to thoroughly clean them whilst eyeing the Rabbits still rigid cock "I love your cum, I want another feeding" the blunette slut purred slowly working her top off freeing her small but perky A-cup tits dumping her top on the grass along with her hat before falling to her knees in front of Lopunny hungrily staring at his cock

Knowing exactly what she wanted and what she was going to give him Lopunny placed his paws on her head grabbing two pawfuls of her hair as she opened her mouth wide letting him shove his cock balls deep into her warm wet inviting hole, groaning his name Lopunny quickly started to thrust into Dawn's mouth loving how hot it felt around his sensitive cock as well as how his slutty trainer moaned around it sending blissful vibrations through him

As her Pokémon started to face fuck her Dawn relaxed her throat allowing him to go deeper as she nuzzled her face into the silky soft fur of the Lopunnys crotch, she adored how Lopunnys fur felt and smelled almost as much as how his cock felt ravaging her young tight throat pushing her tongue out to lap at his cock every time he pulled it out of her mouth

Panting his name louder Lopunny moved forward until Dawn was lying on her back whilst him laying on her face thrusting down at an astonishing speed into her small juicy mouth, thankfully her experience taking countless face fucking sessions from Barry had trained Dawn's mouth to take cocks at almost any speed allowing her to take Lopunnys thrusts in her stride, sucking and slurping on the Rabbits pounding cock Dawn reached down pulling up her tiny miniskirt barely an inch to bare her tiny hairless cunt starting to rub herself in time to Lopunnys thrusts

The sounds of Lopunnys pants and moans along with Dawn's loud wet slurps and sucked echoed through the trees as Lopunnys back started to arch driving his cock deeper down his trainers throat, it had been about a month since he was last able to have sex since Dawn was mainly busy and female Pokémon weren't exempt from those who mistook his gender constantly turning him down since they 'weren't lesbians', thanks to his he had several hours' worth of sexual energy in him and when he would finally be done with Dawn he'd have to carry her back to the Condo

Changing their positions again Lopunny rolled onto his back keeping Dawn's face pressed to his groin to keep his cock buried down her heavenly throat barely missing a beat as I resumed face fucking her thrusting up into her wet mouth, in this new position Dawn was able to balance herself up on her knees pulling her skirt up fully so that Lopunny could watch her big ass bounce and shake from the force of his thrusts whilst she drooled and slobbered all over his throbbing cock soaking the fur of his groin, precum started to ooze out of the tip of his cock again coating the inside of the blunettes mouth making her moan from the sweet salty taste

Feeling his second release approaching the Rabbit Pokémon's hips became almost a blur as he began to literally drool with pleasure, his stomach clenching tight as his cock swelled with his release just ready to burst and feed his trainer a second load of cum, gritting his teeth he glanced down to see his trainer staring back at him with big bright blue eyes with a look of total worship and lust in them sending him spiralling over the edge

A harsh echoing cry of his name rang out through the trees as Lopunny came extremely hard in Dawn's mouth holding her head down as he unloaded his cum down her thirsty throat, Dawn's cheeks swelled with the Rabbits cum as the blunette slut gulped down his release with utter lust moaning as she came hard from the taste and texture alone soaking the grass beneath her

It took several minutes for Lopunnys cock to stop spilling its delicious nectar and when it finally did Dawn remained latched onto it sucking on him for several more minutes before finally pulling away licking her lips of the residual cum, when her mouth was finally clean Dawn wrapped both of her hands around Lopunnys still hard cock stroking him frantically to keep him erect and sensitive "you like that don't you? You like your whore jerking your big cock after you fucked her face raw?" she panted knowing that since most of her male Pokémon loved it when she talked dirty Lopunny would most likely love it too, the heavier pants of pleasure coming from him seemed to prove her right making her smirk and stroke him harder "you want more don't you? Come and get your trainers holes" she encouraged before moving back and getting on her hands and knees facing away from him baring her cunt and ass to him

Hopping to attention instantly Lopunny pounced on his trainer having already picked which one of her holes he wanted, his paws gripping onto her big bouncing ass cheeks as he sheathed his wet cock straight into her tightest hole making Dawn cry out in total ecstasy, feeling the blunettes ass clench tight around his shaft Lopunny took a few moments to take a few breathes and steel himself before starting to fuck his trainers huge ass without mercy

"Fuck yes! Shit! Fuck my ass!" Dawn screamed in bliss bouncing as ass back against Lopunnys groin fucking his cock back as it claimed her tight bubble butt, her ass was made for fucking and she knew that fact perfectly openly encouraging every guy she met to blow at least one load in her bouncy behind whether she knew their names or not

Looking back over her shoulder at her Lopunny Dawn orgasmed at the mere sight of the sheer look of pleasure on the Rabbits face, he looked like he was in heaven and she was honoured to be the one bringing him such pleasure, digging her fingers into the dirt the blunette bucked back harder against Lopunnys thrusts making her ass bounce and clap loudly for his pleasure and amusement

Whipping her hair around she reached back and clutched a large handful forming a rough ponytail out of it before offering it to Lopunny to hold which he eagerly accepted, taking hold of her hair with one paw he pulled it back hard making her gasp at the stinging sensation orgasming hard soaking her thighs even further "feels so good" she moaned starting to pant with her tongue hanging out "love being your bitch"

Smirking from his trainers slutty mumblings Lopunny felt a rush of masculine pride run through his veins, this was what he relished in aside from battling, fucking one of the few people that acknowledged his true gender and full accepted him for it rather than being confused by it or mocking him for it and he felt like he couldn't be luckier having Dawn as one of those few, her ass felt perfectly made to take cock and felt like total heaven around his shaft making it throb and ooze precum into her warm tight insides

Hours passed as Lopunny made good use of his cock whore trainers ass flooding it with cum over and over before moving onto her other holes and by the time they were coming to a finish the midday sun had set into very late afternoon, Lopunny was back on his back with Dawn's mouth on his cock again sucking the taste of her holes from his shaft whilst his paws guided her sucking pace until he blew his final load in her dirty mouth

Pulling away as her Pokémon cock finally went flaccid Dawn licked her lips clean of leftover cum moaning as her body thrummed with orgasm aftershocks "Arceus that was the best I've had in weeks" she sighed before resting her head on Lopunnys crotch sucking his soft cock back into her mouth giving him soft loving sucks whilst he stroked a dry spot of her hair that wasn't caked in cum "the next time someone mistakes your gender I don't want you to lose your temper ok? If it angers you just come and find me and I'll help you vent your frustrations, understand?" she spoke softly to which the Rabbit Pokémon nodded in agreement, sex was always a better alternative to beating the ever living shit out of someone any day

The next week afterwards was quiet in terms of Lopunnys temper with people either realizing he was male and not mentioning it or making the normal mistake but not vocalizing it, either way he was happy spending his days relaxing in the yard of Dawn's Condo or helping her defend her Champion title against her many challengers

That quiet eventually was broken though when he helped Dawn defeat a new female challenger who quickly grew enamoured with his appearance "what a beautiful Lopunny" the trainer commented bending down to stroke his ears which he enjoyed greatly allowing her to caress them "how long have you had her?"

The last word had a vein popping out in the Rabbits forehead and before he could lash out Dawn placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him "I've had HIM for about eight years now, HE was one of the first Pokémon I ever caught" the blunette explained gently correcting the trainers mistake to prevent her from behind thrown across the field they had battled on "now if you would excuse us I have some business to attend to" she added finishing the conversation turning to lead Lopunny away from the trainer towards a line of trees making it obvious to him what she meant by 'business'

It was after that that he decided that it wasn't all that bad to be mistaken for female every now and then since Dawn knew what he was and exactly what to do to make him feel like a man

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	12. Hypno's desire

Hypnos desire

"Hypno use Psychic!" Leaf commanded as the Psychic type's opponent barrelled down on him, a towering Aggron with its horns glowing ready to strike with an Iron Head attack, completely unfazed by the Steel types size Hypno just rolled his eyes as they glowed a bright purple causing a purple aura to surround the Aggron slowly lifting it off of the ground halting its charge

The Aggron's trainer called out for it to break free but Hypno's telekinetic hold was far too strong, despite being resisted the attack was enough to thrash the Steel type around hurling it across the battleground "hit it with Hypnosis before it can fight back!" Leaf instructed to which Hypno happily complied, hopping forward to stand in front of the Aggron beginning to wave his pendulum when the Steel type looked at it, the Aggron was immediately transfixed with the device following it with its eyes as Hypno's voice crept into its mind, slowly draining his energy until it fell sound asleep "now use Dream Eater!" placing two fingers on the Aggron's forehead Hypno started draining the rest of the Steel types energy until the beast could not continue

Rolling his eyes again as the announcer declared Leaf the victor Hypno casually made his way back to her, battling had become too boring for him now since he hadn't had a reasonable opponent in months, he wouldn't brag by saying he had become too powerful it was that all of his opponents had become too predictable, every opponent he fought now either tried to overwhelm him with sheer size and power or tried to run him ragged with pure speed, none of them ever taking into account that the moment he got into their head he had won

As he reached his trainer Hypno watched as Leaf ran off to congratulate her opponent on a 'great battle' as she called it, giving the young man a close hug rather than a normal friendly respectful handshake _"here we go again"_ he sighed in his head as Leaf began openly flirting with her opponent, she had gotten into the habit of going after every attractive man she battled with and had done so with several women too and the Psychic type was already resigning himself to a night of intense meditation in his ball trying to ignore the loud noises his trainer always made during sex, reaching volumes that even broke through Pokeball material

That wasn't what bothered him though, he didn't care how many humans his trainer slept with as she was human herself and had every right to, what annoyed him was when she let Pokémon fuck her and more importantly her own Pokémon, Leaf had by this point fucked the majority of the Pokémon she had caught and Hypno was one of the few she had left alone setting off a secret jealous streak within him towards the rest of her team especially towards her Jolteon, the Electric dog acted like he was no more than a playful puppy when out of battle and still Leaf happily bent over for him whenever he wanted it

"_What do they have that I don't?"_ Hypno pondered as Leaf returned him to his ball with the obvious intention of going back to her opponents room after finding out they were staying in the same hotel _"I'm loyal, powerful, if it wasn't for me she most likely wouldn't be Champion"_ he thought somewhat arrogantly even though it was true, when Leaf and Blue were down to their last Pokémon it was Hypno who took down Blue's Gyarados clinching the Champions title for his trainer and what did he get in return? A pat on the head and a medal like the rest of Leaf's team whilst her Fearow got a blowjob for taking down three of Blue's Pokémon before being beaten

As he prepared to meditate Hypno decided that enough was enough, he couldn't stand Leaf neglecting him whilst servicing the rest of her team any longer, shutting out the sounds of the world outside his ball the Psychic type went into a deep meditative trance to further plan out how he would make his trainer submit to his needs

After the battle Leaf took her opponent back to Pallet Town with her where she had her house all to herself since her mother was shopping in Celadon and would be gone for the whole weekend given her all the time and freedom she needed to show her 'date' everything she could do in the bedroom, then after two hours of hot no strings attached sex Leaf passed out and awoke an hour later to find that her 'date' had left leaving her naked on the bed covered and filled with cum with her window wide open showing that he had used it to climb out for some reason

Shrugging his abrupt departure off Leaf sat up taking a long slow stretch moaning as her bones popped in an almost orgasmic manner before heading to the shower to get cleaned up, even though she adored being covered with cum and would happily wear a layer of it for hours on end she intended on going to bed shortly and didn't want to get stuck to her sheets

Making her way towards the bathroom she took out a Pokeball from her bag releasing her Jolteon instructing him to keep watch whilst she showered, it had become a habit of hers whenever she was staying somewhere and she actually didn't want wild sex with strangers which then turned into a habit wherever she stayed, if Jolteon knew and trusted the person or Leaf told him to let the person passed she got hot sex but if she wanted to be left alone Jolteon made sure she got that

As Leaf made her way into the bathroom and Jolteon sat himself in front of the door Hypno decided it was time to set his plan into action letting himself out of his ball rolling his eyes as Jolteon barked happily at the sight of him, despite being one of Leaf's most powerful Pokémon Jolteon had the personality of a playful pup which was never tarnished no matter how many times Leaf let him use her holes to quell his mating needs

Scratching behind Jolteons ears Hypno pulled out his pendulum holding it in front of the Electric Dogs face starting to sway it, he felt slightly guilty for putting the Electric pup down like this but for his plan to work Jolteon needed to be sound asleep, following the pendulum Jolteon felt his eyes slowly get heavier unable to look away as Hypno gently lowered him to the floor stroking his back as he peacefully fell asleep, with Jolteon dealt with Hypno took his Pokeball recalling the Electric pup placing the ball back in Leaf's bag before sitting back on his trainer's bed to await her return, his eyes never leaving the doorway as he held his pendulum ready for the moment Leaf returned

After about half an hour the Psychic type heard the shower stop running followed by the sound of Leaf's wet feet hitting the tiled bathroom floor, spying the towel next to him on the bed Hypno quickly worked out that Leaf was going to return to her room to get dried meaning that she was obviously going to be soaking wet when she got there, all the better for him

A couple of minutes later the bathroom door opened and Leaf made her way into the bedroom "ah just what I needed, oh Hypno what are you doing out of your ball? Where's Jolteon? What's with the pendu….?" The brunette asked before stopping as her eyes became enraptured with the swaying coin "wha….what are you?"

"_Hush now"_ Leaf heard Hypno's calm soothing voice in her mind shocking her as Hypno had only communicated like this with her only a couple of times beforehand in the years he had been her Pokémon _"don't resist, just let your mind go, let me take over"_ he bade her feeling her meagre mental barriers crumbling under his dominant mind

Leaf whimpered as she felt her self-control slowly get shut down and locked away by Hypnos encroaching mind power, she was still mentally conscious able to think freely but her control over her body was quickly taken from her, within seconds Hypno had full control over her body and she could only wait and see what he had in store for her

"_Kneel"_ she heard Hypno order in her mind and through utter reflex outside of her control she fell to her knees in front of him looking into his eyes almost dutifully _"good girl, hands behind your back"_ he instructed to which Leaf immediately complied, the brunette whimpered again with what tiny semblance of control she had over her body feeling completely degraded from Hypnos command over her, she had never felt so weak and powerless in her life and it turned her on like nothing else could soon soaking her inner thighs as she continued to gaze up at her Psychic type

Smirking at the sight of the girl who had commanded him for several years now kneeling subserviently before him Hypno gently cupped her face slowly running his thumb along her cheek marvelling at how soft her skin was, then his thumb ran along her silky soft full lips and he remembered just why he was doing this, hearing Leaf whimper again he tightened his grip on her mind further shutting her away whilst leaving her conscious to what was going on reducing her body into nothing but a sex toy completely open and receptive to his advances

"_Tell me what I am to you"_ Hypno instructed cupping Leaf's chin

"You are my master" Leaf responded without hesitation showing that Hypno's control over her body and the majority of her mind was absolute

"_And what is your purpose?"_

"To please you master"

"_Good girl"_ the Psychic type drawled in his calming monotone before allowing his restricted erection free from its sheath, over the years that Leaf had denied him he had not given into the instinct of self-relief, using his sexual frustration as a method of aiding his meditation, he also refrained from relieving himself so that when Leaf finally fell under his spell he'd be able to make her feel every single second of the time she had spent neglecting him and he intended to make sure she felt it all

Placing his hand on her head Hypno guided her down to his throbbing erection so that she could take it all in, it was a stark contrast in colour from the rest of his body being a deep purplish tone instead of yellow like the rest of his skin, in thickness it rivalled her forearm and she could literally see the blood coursing through the veins bulging out of his shaft _"tell me what you think girl"_ Hypno instructed as Leaf stared at his cock with total lust and hunger

"It's glorious master, I want it" Leaf purred openly drooling at the sight of Hypno's thick cock, even if she wasn't under his power she'd have happily gone down on her knees for such a cock, the mere sight of it alone was enough to have her suppressed subconscious changing her mind about the situation deciding that being her Pokémon's sex slave wasn't going to be so bad after all and with that she stopped resisting completely allowing her body to just go with the flow

Commanding Leaf to open her mouth Hypno guided her head down until his cock sank deep into her warm wet orifice, unable to stop himself from letting out a pleasured groan as her skilled tongue trailed along the underside of his dick before settling on his balls as his cock completely seated itself in her supple throat _"Arceus that's good"_ Hypno groaned as he fisted Leaf's hair starting to guide her mouth up and down his cock _"show me exactly what you've been denying me, show me what your mouth can do you whore"_

The last word shot through Leaf's body making her pussy gush with arousal as she obediently starting sucking Hypno's cock giving him the best blowjob she could give, setting herself on her hands and knees to get the best angle allowing her Pokémon's cock deeper down her throat whilst she slurped and slobbered all over it, within seconds long strands of drool dripped from Leaf's lips and Hypno's cock as he pumped her head along it, shoving all eight inches down her tight teen throat over and over using it like a pussy

Hypno's mind swam as his cock explored to wet hot tightness of his trainers throat, the pleasure was nearly enough to make him lose his grip on her mind but he endured and focused, clutching at Leaf's head with both hands now he gazed down watching her body react to every hard thrust he took down her throat, her slender form bucked and bounced every time he bottomed out in her mouth making her tits bounce, her ass moved as well but didn't have a real 'booty bounce' like Dawn's did whenever the blunette moved, with the blue haired slut in mind Hypno made a mental note to take over her mind for a night or two just so he could give her ass a few rounds

He then shuddered as precum started to pour down Leaf's throat from his throbbing cock, he had gotten so distracted that he had failed to notice how close his first climax was _"damn, I wanted to last longer than this, I need to focus harder next time"_ he chastised himself moving Leaf's head faster along his cock pumping more and more precum down her throat making her purr and moan around his cock until she felt it erupt in her mouth flooding it with cum

Hypno let his head roll back with a loud groan of ecstasy as his first huge pent up load flooded his trainers mouth gushing down her throat as well as overflowing her lips and even going to the point of shooting out of her nose making the brunette choke hard on it as she struggled to swallow his seed, the brunette orgasmed seconds later from the extremely potent and rich flavour of Hypnos cum aged like a fine wine overpowering her senses making her soak her inner thighs further as well as the carpet beneath her

Completely overwhelmed by his release Hypno fell back onto the bed blacking out for a few moments before snapping back into reality fearing that his hold over Leaf's mind would have broken and she would be furious with him, to his pleasant surprise though when he sat up he found Leaf still kneeling before him but this time with his cock nestled between her firm tits whilst she slowly tit fucked him "did you enjoy my mouth master? Your cum taste so good I came" Leaf simpered as she continued to massage Hypnos cock with her breasts before running her tongue around the head "just relax master and let me take care of you"

Please with the sluts offer Hypno took a pillow from the top of the bed and placed it behind him so that he could recline back more comfortably whilst Leaf worked, loving the sensations her firm teenage breasts brought him as they massaged every inch of his thick shaft whilst her hot little tongue played with the head of his cock lapping up the remainders of his previous release

As she serviced Hypnos cock Leaf felt resonating waves of pure pleasure run through her body and glancing up she noticed Hypnos eyes glowing a faint purple, he was mentally stimulating every nerve in her body as well as the pleasure center in her brain keeping her on a constant miniature orgasm, he may have had her under his spell not necessarily by her own consent but he was a kind master at least allowing his slave pleasure whilst she serviced him

"_This is amazing, I had no idea he was like this"_ Leaf spoke in her mind as she watched her body giving Hypno the best tit fuck she could give, it was true that she was guilty of sexually neglecting him never giving him what she gave her other Pokémon on a daily basis but she had a reasonable excuse for it, Hypno never made an advance on her like all her other Pokémon did so she just assumed he didn't care about sex, either that or he was just getting it on the side when she wasn't looking _"if I had known he wanted this I would have fucked him daily"_

It didn't take long for Leaf to make Hypno cum again receiving another huge pent up load straight to her face and hair making her cry out in bliss as he mentally made her cum again, she didn't have long to enjoy the feeling of his seed on her face and hair though as she soon found herself on her hands and knees shaking her ass with need at Hypno as he stood behind her aiming his cock at her juicy teen cunt placing his pendulum to a side _"I've waited too long for this"_ Hypno groaned as he rubbed the head of his cock along Leaf's dripping slit making the slut moan in response

"Take me master please, use me anyway you want, I live to please you" Leaf simpered rubbing her cunt back against Hypno's cock panting like a bitch in heat before letting out a pleasured scream when he shoved his entire length into her warm welcoming hole "oh fuck yes master! Use me!"

Hypno was completely unable to describe the feeling Leaf's cunt brought him, he was the smartest Pokémon in her team and her large selection she had back at Oak's ranch, he had the most logical mind and had an IQ that could rival an Alakazam but at that moment his vast library of knowledge failed him and all he could do was give in to his baser instincts and pound his trainers cunt with all his might

The bed started to creak and shake as Hypno slammed into Leaf's tight little teenage cunt over and over making her scream every time he entered her slutty womb, her eyes were rolled back as far as they could and her tongue hung out shamelessly as she was completely lost in pleasure, the Psychic type may have been too distracted to continue mentally manipulating her sweet spots but his thick cock was more than enough to make up for it forcing a small orgasm out of her each time he entered her womb

Grabbing a handful of his trainers hair Hypno roughly pulled her head back making her cry out as she was forced to gaze into the mirror above the headboard of her bed taking in her reflection, the sight of her face completely covered in Hypnos cum was enough to make her orgasm hard again clenching tight around her Pokémon's cock making him shudder in bliss "it feels so good master, I love you" she breathed looking back at him over her shoulder licking her lips sensually making Hypno groan at the sight "I love you master, please give your toy your cum"

Feeling his cock twitch from her words oozing precum already Hypno pulled her hair harder determined to make sure that if he was going to finish soon it was going to be so climactic Leaf wouldn't be able to walk for a week

Pushing his trainers head down so that her face was pressed against the pillows Hypno shifted his weight making his cock sink even deeper into the brunettes cunt filling her womb with precum as his shaft started to swell even thicker, clutching at her supple ass harder Hypno completely let go of his mental hold over his to fully focus on drilling her juicy cunt, with her mind now free and having control of her body Leaf made no motion to struggle or reject him only clutching at the sheets moaning and begging him to fuck her harder still calling him 'master' as he continued to give her the best fuck she had had in months

Their feverish rutting last only a few minutes more before Hypno rammed his cock all the way in blowing his final load all over Leaf's insides completely flooding her little womb and overflowing her pussy as the Psychic type pulled out and fell back onto the bed completely worn out, it took Leaf a few minutes to gather enough strength to sit back up loving the feeling of Hypnos cum warming her insides starting to scoop what was on her face off with her fingers and licking them clean "not that I didn't totally love that but you didn't need to hypnotize me if you wanted to fuck me, my holes are open to anyone who wants them you that" she tittered as Hypno just laid there trying to get his wits back

Tittering again at the sight Leaf took hold of his still thick cock guiding it into her mouth to suck clean further clouding his mind with unexplainable pleasures, she had eight year's worth of making up to do with him and there was plenty of time for rest but at that moment she wanted his cock inside of her again and Hypno was in no position to stop her

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	13. Break from the spotlight

Break from the spotlight

"One hour until your next scene Mr Nate" the stagehand said as she knocked on his trailer door "Mr Deeoh is expecting only the very best from you tonight"

Nate groaned heavily from behind the trailer door telling the stagehand to go away and that he'll be ready when he's ready, he wasn't usually rude to the many assistants and stagehands he had to deal with in his career but at that moment he just didn't want to talk to anyone, he had had a shitty day of filming and the director wasn't at all happy with his performance as of late

Nobody could blame him though for slipping up with his lines or missing his cues as he hadn't had a day off in Arceus knows how long, his Pokemon got far more breaks than he did, his Samurott was most likely getting a hot tub massage treatment at that moment to keep his muscles limber and his coat and shells shiny, his Magmortar was probably getting his daily sauna treatment too since he helped with the smoke effects, keeping his body temperature at its highest helped him give off the best quality smoke for scenes and his Sigilyph surely getting his nightly meditation session

Sitting down at his desk Nate rested his head in his hands looking into the mirror that sat on the desk, dark heavy bags laced his eyes showing a lack of sleep and general rest and even the make-up that the assistants slapped on his face before each take was failing to cover up his fatigue "Ru, Ru?" a small voice came from Nate's clothes hamper, the lid popping off to reveal his Riolu "Ru, Ru!" the little dog Pokémon cried happily at the sight of his trainer, hopping out of the basket onto the desk making Nate smile slightly

"Hey little guy, you taking a break too?" Nate asked a little wearily rubbing the Riolu's head, he had first met the Riolu during his first ever interview for a movie role in the Brycen-man series, the Pokémon had belonged to the studio but after dozens of movies in which they were partnered together the Riolu had grown so attached to Nate that he was given to the budding actor as a gift to say 'thanks for all the great work and the many millions you've raked in over the years'

The Riolu let out a happy noise as Nate scratched behind his ears, his leg starting to shake beating his foot against the desk as his tails wagged frantically, Nate couldn't help but smile wearily at the sight silently jealous of how the Riolu could remain so upbeat and energetic despite starring in more movies than he had

A sharp knock on the door immediately killed the relatively good mood Riolu had put him in making Nate groan with frustration as he forced himself to stand and walk to the door "I told you I'll be out when I'm ready!" he snapped throwing the door open expecting to be faced with another stagehand but instead a petite white haired young woman stood before him with her arms cross and a guitar case hanging from her back "Roxie? What are you doing here?" he asked as the Rock star/Gym leader let herself into his trailer, he had only met her a couple of times before and mainly knew her through his little sister Mei

"My band is doing the soundtrack to your new flick" Roxie explained as she placed her guitar to a side and flomped down on the leather couch next to Nate's desk "I'm surprised that you didn't already know that being a big movie star and all, thanks for screaming in my face as well, reminds me of doing a gig" she smirked sarcastically relaxing in a fairly slobbish manner as she set her guitar case to a side, her bare legs spread wide nearly giving Nate a perfect view between them

"Yeah well the director doesn't always tell me everything" Nate sighed running a hand through his hair as he sat back down at his desk before laying his head down on it

"Something stressing you?" Roxie asked stroking Riolu's ears as the Pokémon hopped onto her lap

"Not much aside from the fact that I can't remember the last time I didn't spend every waking hour on set or enduring the make-up procedure, I'm fucking exhausted" Nate responded slightly muffled by the wood of the desk "he expects a perfect performance tonight and I just know I'll fuck it up and most likely kill my career"

Roxie went quiet for a few moments looking like she was contemplating something before wordlessly leaving the trailer carrying Riolu out as she left, Nate watched her in confusion as she walked off wondering why she had taken Riolu with her, the young Pokémon made no noise indicating that he was being abducted in anyway so Nate decided to just keep resting until Mr Deeoh came to put him through another six hours of hell, Roxie had also left her guitar case showing that she was most likely coming back

About ten minutes later Roxie let herself back in without Riolu but with a smug grin on her face "you don't have to worry about working tonight, I got you the night off" she declared slumping back down on the couch leaving Nate gawking open mouthed at her

"You got…my boss…to give me a night off?" Nate said astounded speaking in a slow manner as he tried to comprehend his own words "how on Arceus's earth did you manage to do that?"

"Easily, I just told him I couldn't play tonight, no soundtrack means no scene" Roxie explained crossing her legs in a fashion that gave Nate a teasing peek up them making his cheeks colour when he didn't see any panties above her boots "so what do you plan on doing with your new night off then?" she questioned further slumping back along the couch reclining in a way that practically displayed the area between her legs to Nate

Clearing his throat Nate tried not to stare as his pants tightened "I don't know, probably catch up on some sleep or something" he answered leaving out his split second plan to masturbate when Roxie left for her own trailer, with his hectic scene schedule Nate had been left extremely blue balled unable to remember the last time he got lucky

"Boring, I have a much better idea" Roxie scoffed reaching down and opening her guitar case moving the instrument to get at a secret compartment under it "let's get wasted" she grinned pulling out two fairly large bottles of sake throwing one to Nate who clumsily caught it as the rocker popped the top off of her bottle taking several hearty gulps from it

"As tempting as the offer is I can't drink on studio grounds, if Mr Deeoh catches me with alcohol I'm screwed" Nate explained setting his bottle down on his desk

In response Roxie simply hopped off of the couch and sauntered over to the door locking it as well as shutting the blinds to the trailers windows "there, now he'll never know so shut up and start drinking" she instructed downing several more gulps of her sake whilst kicking her boots across the trailer walking back to the couch now bare foot

Watching as Roxie sprawled out on his couch again drinking deeply from her bottle Nate decided to just follow the rockers lead picking up his bottle of sake popping the top and taking a deep swig of it himself, the sharp alcohol felt hot in his throat as he swallowed but passed its unpleasantness came a quick relaxing feeling which encouraged him to drink more

Before they knew it an hour soon passed and Nate found himself on the couch with Roxie reclining back as she rested her feet on his thighs, he was now on his second bottle of sake as Roxie had revealed that she kept several bottles in her guitar case for 'emergencies' whilst he was merely on his second Roxie was going strong on her fifth showing that even though she was physically tiny she was far from being a lightweight "that's the outfit they were going to make you wear?!" Roxie laughed pointing to the clothing on the rack next to the trailer door, it comprised of a tight fitting tuxedo complete with a renaissance party mask

"Yeah, I was going to do a ballroom scene tonight, apparently all romance movies need ballroom dance scenes" Nate sighed as he was forced to remember the many failed scenes he had done the day before, his feet were stilled bruised from the main female character constantly stepping on them despite the fact that she claimed to have passed several dance classes on her resume "tonight I was supposed to film the scene after the ballroom part too"

"What kind of scene was it? Deeoh didn't really fill me in on any scenes when he hired me, he just paid me to make the soundtrack" Roxie questioned suddenly getting more curious about it

"To be honest it's a 'love scene' if you will" Nate replied as his face coloured again

"Love scene? Hold on, you were supposed to do a sex scene?! And you were complaining about working tonight?!" Roxie exclaimed quickly working out what he meant "damn now I feel bad about getting you the night off, you could have gotten laid tonight"

"Oh yeah, that would have been enjoyable" Nate quipped back sarcastically "several hours of slowly dry humping a girl I don't know whilst the director screams cut at me every ten seconds, it wouldn't be real sex anyway, we'd still be reasonably clothed but with the covers over us it would make us look naked"

"Wow, that really sucks, if I got paid to do a sex scene in a movie I would demand to get a cock inside me at least once for the audience" Roxie admitted without a sliver of shame making Nate choke on his sake spitting it out across the trailer

Nate stared at Roxie in relative shock for a few moments as she casually finished off her fifth bottle tossing it aside before taking a long stretch to crack her bones, as she stretched her dainty little feet rubbed up against his groin borderline caressing the bulge he had worked so hard to conceal "hello, what's this?" Roxie asked with a devious smirk as she continued to rub her feet over Nate's bulge making him grit his teeth and grab her ankles telling her to stop "does something have a hard on for me?" she questioned sticking her tongue out cheekily as she used her toes to further stimulate his bulge

Nate shuddered as Roxie's toes sent jolts of pleasure through his groin despite his attempts to stop her, if she kept going he was going to blow a load straight in his pants and he didn't want to have to live with that embarrassment "you're harder than a Torkoals shell under there, I need to get a look at it" Roxie purred as she reached down to undo his pants, Nate took a sharp intake of air as Roxie reached into his pants to pull out his aching seven inch cock both wanting her to stop and continue at the same time "holy shit, this thing's almost as thick as my wrist! The way you're throbbing means you haven't gotten any in a while too, how long has it been? Two? Three weeks?"

"Make that months" Nate admitted making Roxie gawk at him in surprise "my work schedule doesn't really give me many opportunities to get my rocks off"

"Well I think that's unacceptable, a man should be able to blow a load in a whore at least once a day in my opinion, this thing must be agony so you're lucky you've got me here to help you out" the rocker purred reclining back as she wrapped her feet around his throbbing shaft starting to pump them along his length as if they were her hands

"Holy shit" Nate gasped as he let go of Roxie's ankles reclining back on the couch to enjoy the sensations her feet brought him, his cock throbbing hard between her soft soles as she worked him with true skill and determination whilst relaxing back like she didn't need to put any effort into it at all

Biting her lip as she felt Nate's cock throb between her toes Roxie started to play with the neckline of her baggy top pulling it down giving Nate a teasing peak at a rosy nipple making him groan and throb harder, precum soon started to pour out which didn't surprise her and in response she leaned forward moving her mouth over his cock openly spitting and drooling on it to lubricate it making the footjob smoother and easier

Nate's breathing began to get heavier as his balls tightened signalling that his release was only moments away, he felt slightly ashamed for barely lasting over a minute but the feeling of finally cumming after three months quickly overpowered his shame and before he knew it his hips were bucking up as he shot spurt after spurt of cum between Roxie's feet, he was also thankful that his trailer had good soundproofing because the noise he made when he climaxed was nearly enough to make his mirror shake

Roxie watched in perverted almost awe as the thick streams of cum from Nate's dick fell onto her top nearly covering it in long streaks of his seed whilst the rest hit her face and hair "you're lucky I have a dozen more of these shirts back at my place otherwise I would be charging you for the mess you made of it" the rocker tittered as she pulled the sticky top off over her head dumping it on the floor revealing that she was completely naked underneath

Now completely free of clothing Roxie eyed Nate's still hard cock and licked her lips hungrily noting just how juicy his dick looked, moving to kneel down on the floor between his legs Roxie took a moment to admire his size and girth before running her small hot tongue from his balls all the way up to his cock head making Nate shudder with pleasure "I hope you're ready for this cos I'm gonna give you the best cock sucking you've ever experienced" she breathed with a crooked smirk before swallowing his cock all the way to the hilt in one fluid motion

Nate's fingers dug into the material of the couch as Roxie worked his cock with her extremely skilled mouth, since she was a singer as well as a guitar player her mouth was beyond experienced and like she said she was giving him the best head he had ever experienced, her throat constricted rhythmically around his shaft as she swallowed between ever suck massaging every inch of him whilst one hand travelled underneath to caress his balls

Her other hand went back between her legs to play with her soaking cunt pumping three fingers into her tight wet slit making her moan around Nate's cock, as she sucked him her eyes never looked away from him taking in every pleasure expression that graced his features every time his cock throbbed in her throat "oh shit, feels so good" Nate moaned resting a hand on Roxie's head encouraging her to suck him harder and faster which she quickly and happily complied to

The sounds of Nate's moans and Roxie's sucks and slurps echoed throughout the trailer as she soon had the actors groin dripping with her saliva, precum poured out yet again onto her tongue making her moan at the salty taste, moving her hand from his balls she took hold of one of his legs and laid it over her shoulder so that the weight of it forced her forward making her take more cock into her mouth nuzzling her nose in his pubic hair

"Suck it, just a little more, keep sucking it" Nate panted as his hips started to buck slowly fucking Roxie's mouth as his second release drew ever nearer, his precum now coated the entirety of Roxie's mouth and throat making them even wetter for his cock, he now had both hands on the rockers head moving it along his cock at his own pace allowing her to use both hands to pleasure herself in the process

Feeling the actors cock throb even harder against her tongue Roxie started to finger fuck herself with four fingers whilst using her other hand to stimulate her clit, she was now dripping to the point that she was starting the stain the trailers rug carpeting and she couldn't wait for Nate to blow his load in her mouth so that she could jump him and ride his cock until it fell off, sucking cock was all well and good with her but she was getting tired of being on her knees, she was far more comfortable being in control of the fuck session rather than following the man's lead

She didn't have long to wait though as less than a minute later Nate threw his head back blowing another sizable load straight down her throat catching her slightly off guard with the torrent of thick cum flooding her mouth, coughing slightly Roxie swallowed everything Nate gave her with several loud gulps before pulling her head away gasping for breath as drool hung from her chin "nice job big boy, nearly made me choke on that one" the rocker smirked as she licked around her lips for stray cum rising to her feet so that Nate could get a good clear view of her dripping cunt

Nate's cock went from half flaccid to diamond hard again in under a second from the sight of Roxie's wet little slit, it looked too small for his cock to even fit inside but even if it was he knew that Roxie wasn't going to let that stop her as she moved forward to mount his lap hovering her cunt over his erection

Roxie's cunt quivered with anticipation as she lowered herself down enough to rub her soaking slit against Nate's cock head, she had brought herself to the very cusp of orgasm with her fingers but denied herself the full release wanting to cum hard around the actors cock and that exactly what she did when she slammed herself down on his shaft

The walls of the trailer shook from the scream of absolute ecstasy Roxie let out and Nate was sure that she had overpowered the soundproofing from the volume she had reached, her cry of pleasure lasted over a full minute at full volume before finally dying down to a blissful moan "fuck yeaaahhhh, that's the stuff" Roxie moaned gyrating her hips to make Nate's cock reach every inch of her pussy "I needed a good cock inside me, I haven't been fucked in three days and it was driving me crazy" she purred placing her hands on Nate's chest pulling at his shirt until he got the message allowing her to pull it off over his head, with his shirt gone Roxie was able to admire the actors lean pectorals and finely traced muscles licking her lips at the sight of them, she wasn't crazy about overly muscular men but she had a real thing for guys with Nate's stature making her cunt even wetter around his dick

Leaning down she started to trace his pectorals with her tone whilst moving her cunt up and down his cock riding him as she tasted his skin, Nate groaned as he felt his cock get nearly crushed by Roxie's tiny pussy clutching at her hips moving them as she moved increasing her pace until she was bouncing fast and hard on his dick, her hair and tiny breasts bouncing with her as she let her tongue hang out whilst she panted

"That's it, fuck me with that big cock, make me cum again" she panted lustfully continuing to dance on his cock, whilst she bounced she reached down into her guitar case again pulling out yet another bottle of sake popping the lid off and putting the neck of it into her mouth without spilling a drop

"Where did…you learn…to do that?" Nate asked between grunts before Roxie placed the bottle to his lips letting him take a large gulp of it himself

Roxie smirked slowing her pace until she was steadily rocking on his cock "when a girl spends most of her nights after concerts getting drunk and fucking her band members or some lucky fans she learns to multitask" she answered before resting her hands on Nate's shoulders resting the bottle neck between her teeth as she started to ride him again, throwing her head back she downed the entirety of what was left of the bottle before tossing it aside with an unladylike belch followed by the bottle shattering

Normally Nate would have worried about any kind of mess in his trailer but at that instance he decided to care about it in the morning clutching at Roxie's hips harder starting to thrust up into her in time with her bounces soon bringing her to a second powerful eardrum damaging orgasming shortly followed by his third climax flooding her cunt with his cum, this time Nate didn't allow Roxie any time to recover lunging forward making the rocker yelp in surprise when the back of her head and shoulder soon met with the carpeted floor as Nate started to pound into her jackhammer style keeping her legs spread wide and held high "ah shit! That's it you bastard! Fuck me raw!" she screamed clutching hard at the carpet under her digging her nails into it openly drooling as she put her full attention into how Nate's cock made her groin and lower stomach bulge in such an erotic manner

The next couple of hours were a drunken lust riddled blur for Nate as he completely lost himself in Roxie's hot tight cunt, barely able to make out what he was doing going solely on instinct as he blew a load with every position he put Roxie in including jackhammer, doggy style and reverse cowgirl before finally ending with him cumming hard inside of her as he fucked her sideways with her leg hung over his shoulder

As he pulled out Roxie promptly got onto her knees and started to jerk his cock hard looking up at him with lust hazed eyes "one more! Cover my fucking face!" she demanded moving her hand away to stretch her mouth open with both hands as Nate started to jerk his cock himself, despite being too drunk and tired to focus and his balls were practically empty the actor was able to fulfil Roxie's demand after a few minutes of stroking blowing a fairly sizeable load all over her face and into her mouth finally sating her lust before they both collapsed exhausted on the floor falling asleep then and there not caring to get dressed

The next day filming went on as normal but this time Nate was far more composed in his role than he had been in the last couple of weeks, he spoke his lines perfectly and when the ballroom scene came up he moved fluidly without stumbling once even able to outstep his partners clumsy fumbles preventing the scene from being ruined, as she had said Roxie provided the soundtrack swapping her bass guitar for an acoustic one playing a slow melodic tune in the background further showing her musical talent

When her cue ended Roxie placed her guitar on her lap to watch the rest of the scene and when she knew she was in Nate's eye view she teasingly hinted towards his trailer whilst making a dirty hand motion near her mouth signalling she wanted to give him a blowjob when the scene was over, the motion almost made Nate miss a step though he managed to save it at the last moment before Mr Deeoh announced that the scene was over and told him to take twenty minutes before the next scene

Sighing with relief as he could finally relax Nate noticed Roxie giving him a flirty wink as she headed to his trailer with a defined sway in her step, the sight alone was enough to make Nate's dress pants tent and he had to hide it the best he could as he headed after Roxie into his trailer intent on making the twenty minute break worth it knowing that as long as Roxie was working with him she wasn't going to make his job easy but would make what little breaks he got all the more worth it

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	14. Their weekly routine

Their weekly routine

Lyra shivered ever so slightly as she opened her window a crack letting the cool night air into her dark moonlight illuminated bedroom, despite it being summer night time in New Bark town was always fairly cool even in the hottest months, nervously tugging at the large t-shirt that covered her otherwise naked body taking a small inhale of the neckline as she sat down on her large spacious bed

The shirt still smelled like him even though he had given her the clothing more than two months before hand, she kept it hidden from her mother knowing that she would try to wash it and ruin the comforting fragrance he had left on it, thankfully though that night Lyra was alone in the house allowing her to wear the shirt openly without fear of her mother discovering it as she was taking a prolonged shopping trip to Celadon City for a few days

Lying back on her bed Lyra watched the window waiting nervously as the moon slowly rose to its highest point, her visitor wasn't running a little late that night making her worry slightly as she checked her clock seeing that it was ten minutes passed midnight, he was never later, he always arrived at midnight on the dot without fail

The sounds of rustling in the trees behind her house caught her attention followed by the sound of quick footsteps approaching from the forest, seconds later came the sounds of someone clambering up the tree directly outside her window then that of her window being pushed up as the person entered and when Lyra turned her head her warm chocolate brown eyes met with his cold hard metallic ones

"Silver" she murmured and in an instant he was on her, his mouth attacking her throat as his rough calloused hands tugged at the shirt that kept her modesty wanting to just rip it off of her, Lyra put up no resistance to his harsh advances, her own hands pulling at the buttons of his jacket getting it open enough for him to remove and throw across the room whilst Lyra's hands travelled under his tight undershirt letting her fingertips traced every muscle of his abdomen and chest

This has been their routine for the past three months, once a week at the stroke of midnight Silver would sneak into Lyra's bedroom and have his way with her leaving her feeling used and oh so satisfied, it didn't start off sexual though as Silver had first off just turned up out of nowhere without even the intention of talking seemingly just wanting her company, the second time he visited he actually spoke to her and to her surprise it wasn't about battling, the third time he appeared she graced him with a kiss that seemed to both surprise and confuse him

It wasn't until after the first month when he gifted her his shirt that his visits started to get sexual, Lyra had forgotten that she had removed her underwear for the night and when she removed her nightgown to try on Silver's shirt the redhead was rewarded with her naked glory, originally filled with shock and shame expecting Silver to berate her with sharp words for her stupidity but those feelings quickly melted away when she saw the look in Silver's eyes when he stared at her body almost….hungrily

Their first time together was clumsy and almost frantic as it was expected of virgins losing their virginity, Lyra only felt a sharp shot of pain for the first couple of minutes before she found herself enjoying Silver's rough almost possessive grope and touches as well as the hard jerking thrusting of his hips into her tight little pussy which seemed angry at first but she quickly grew to crave it

Just as her fingertips reached Silver's pectorals the redhead forced her arms up so that he could yank the shirt off of her from over her head leaving her naked and vulnerable under him, Lyra's breath caught as she felt Silver's icy cold eyes scan every inch of her naked form, inspecting her like she was a piece of meat and she loved it

Before long though his mouth and hands were back on her kissing, biting and groping everywhere he could reach and touch eliciting blissful moans and gasps from the brunettes lips, as Silver's hand moved down and grazed Lyra's budding clit she let out a loud cry of pleasure only to get her mouth roughly covered by Silver's other hand to keep her quiet "my mom's not home" the brunette mumbled out from under Silver's palm prompting him to remove it "we don't need to be quiet this time"

The moment those words left Lyra's mouth Silver's normally silent and almost cold demeanour he put on during his visits vanished grabbing Lyra by her hair dragging her up before he sank his teeth into the skin of her neck making the brunette cry out from the pleasurable pain of the bite, with scrambling hands and frantic motions Silver's shirt found itself on the floor with his jacket as Lyra nearly tore his pants open to get at what was inside

As Silver kicked his pants down his legs Lyra yanked down his boxers too freeing his growing erection rolling them over so that he was laid back on the bed with Lyra between his legs breathing hotly on his cock, taking a gentle hold of her lovers cock Lyra started to drool slightly in anticipation feeling Silver's shaft grow and throb between her dainty fingers, looking up at Silver with big chocolate eyes Lyra lowered her head and slowly swallowed every inch of his cock engulfing it in the euphoric wet heat of her mouth

Silver's head rolled back with a low growl as his hands went to Lyra's pigtails to use them as handlebars gripping them tightly whilst her tight throat clenched around his shaft, the brunette moaned deeply having greatly missed the taste of Silver on her tongue as well as the scent of his musk as she inhaled deeply, every night since his last visit Lyra had dreamed of sucking his addictive cock and now that she had it in her mouth again nearly had her orgasming on the spot

Pulling tight on Lyra's pigtails Silver growled at her to get to work to which she eagerly complied sucking hungrily on his cock whilst he pumped her head along his length, within seconds his shaft was slick with her saliva and practically vibration from her moans as Lyra orally worshipped every inch that passed through her lips, most girls detested the idea of giving their lover a blowjob but for Lyra she would happily give up sex for life for the chance to suck Silver's cock on a daily basis

Tilting Lyra's head Silver groaned as the head of his cock pressed against the inside of her cheek making it bulge out when he pushed her head down, after holding her down for a couple of minutes the redhead finally released Lyra letting her get a few breathes of air before pulling her back down by her pigtails coaxing her to tongue bathe his cock which she again eagerly complied until precum began to pour from the tip

Upon tasting his precum Lyra let out a low whimper of pure lust before swallowing her lovers cock straight down to the base again, sealing her lips tighter Lyra started to suck harder than ever before begging with big brown eyes for Silver's cum to which she was quickly rewarded, after a few minutes of hard frantic sucking Silver's back arched and he climaxed with a harsh groan flooding Lyra's mouth with his seed making her orgasm all over her sheets

Barely a moment after Lyra hungrily swallowed Silver's cum she found herself being roughly slammed down onto her back letting out a scream as Silver sank his teeth into her neck again hard, wrapping her arms around Silver's shoulders the brunette spread her legs wide for him giving him full access to her soaking wet tight pussy screaming again when he buried his still rock hard cock deep into her womb "yes!" Lyra wailed at the top of her lungs as her aching pussy was filled once again by the man she craved "fuck me!"

"Shut up!" Silver growled clamping a hand over Lyra's mouth making her moan submissively in lust from the rough action, despite their freedom to be as loud as they wanted Silver still wasn't one for words and sex talk especially when it came screaming out of Lyra's lungs, keeping his hand firmly over Lyra's mouth Silver moved his other to her shoulder gripping it bruisingly hard to keep her pinned whilst he fucked her senseless

Lyra's bed creaked and banged up against the wall with every thrust Silver took into Lyra's tiny willing body, her cunt soon bruising from his brutal back but the added sting only added to her submissive pleasure, she tried her best to close her legs around his waist but she found herself unable to with his pace leaving them high in the air as her breasts bounced wildly and tears of pain and pleasure ran down her cheeks and she let out a sharp squeak when Silver's hand moved from her shoulder to her throat squeezing just right, he had overpowered her, he was suffocating her, he had full control of her body and she couldn't do anything about it

And she fucking loved it

After multiple overpowering orgasms Lyra found herself flipped onto her front with her face forced into her pillow as Silver took her forcefully from behind, her eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue hung out freely drooling from the overdose of pure masochistic pleasure made perfect by the series of heavy grunts and growls that left Silver's throat showing that he was moments away from filling her with his seed and when he did Lyra's mind went a pure white haze of burning pleasure before losing consciousness

The next morning Lyra woke up stiff and aching groaning loudly as she fought to sit up, when her eyes adjusted to the early light to inspected herself to find herself covered in light bruises as well as some dried cum between her legs and on her lips which she promptly licked up, glancing around the brunette found like always she was alone in the bed as Silver had left during the night and when she looked to the bedside table to check the time she found a small note like every visit which simply read

"_Until next week"_

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	15. Breath taking

Breath taking

"_As of midday yesterday Cerulean city's Gym leader Misty Waterflower broke her own world record for holding her breath yet again! Lasting an amazing twenty five minutes completely submerged in a clear see through water tank in front of a crowd of her fans and judges!"_

"Oh for the love of Arceus turn that off!" Misty groaned as she completed her fiftieth length of the hour, she was sick of hearing about her new world record already and hardly twenty four hours had passed since she had beaten both Marlon and Crasher Wake and broke her old time of fifteen minutes underwater without surfacing for air

Quickly obeying the Gym leader the Gym aide closest to the radio quickly turned it off and scurried out of the pool room leaving Misty to her thoughts, she never wanted to break her old record but when she was challenged by not one but two rivals for it she accepted the challenge on principal to prove she was still the best when it came to the water in all aspects

Confident that she was all alone in the pool Misty let her skimpy swim suit slide off of her body and float off leaving her completely free to enjoy the water on her naked body, sighing as the cool liquid washed over her bare firm breasts and her round bubble ass as she continued swimming lengths completely unaware that she actually wasn't alone in the pool

Down at the bottom at the deep end looking up at her was her Golduck and Poliwrath, they had both snuck into the pool about an hour earlier to get in some more training before they turned in for the night and mid spar session Misty's bikini top had sunk down and landed on Poliwraths head whilst the bottoms hit Golduck drawing their attention to their nude trainer, the moment their eyes fell upon Misty's naked form their bodies reacted just like any other males would in that situation, it had been a full week since Misty had last serviced them and their heavy training and no masturbation lifestyle had left them both with a pair of heavy balls that were as blue as their skin

All it took them was a single glance for them to come to a quick agreement waiting for the trainer to submerge herself before they could act out their silently exchanged plan, still completely unaware of the Pokémon's presence Misty took a deep breath closing her eyes as she sunk under the water to continue the lengths underwater whilst her Poliwrath and Golduck stealthily swam up towards her keeping slow and steady as the minutes passed, they wanted Misty to go back up for air first to reduce the risk of her losing consciousness for what they had in mind

After about ten minutes of swimming Misty resurfaced taking a quick deep lungful of air before going back under, it was seriously getting dark outside and she needed to lock the Gym down for the night so she decided to just swim ten more lengths and call it a day, the moment she went under though she realized she was no longer alone as she felt a pair of clawed webbed hands grab her tits and a pair of strong hands grab her hair making rough pigtails out of it, snapping her eyes open she caught a quick glimpse of her Golduck before she was roughly wrenched back by Poliwrath forcing her to float on her back whilst he forced his thick cock into her mouth trapping the air in her lungs

With Misty's face taken Golduck moved between her thrashing legs reaching around to grip the huge globes of her ass whilst he guided his cock to her tight pussy, taking a moment to gently rub his cock head against her slit Golduck quickly sheathed his entire seven inch length into his Trainers cunt making her scream around Poliwraths cock, now that they were finally inside their Trainer the two Water types wasted no time in using her like the fuck toy she was knowing that she had a good twenty minutes worth of air in her before they needed to let her surface

Misty's mind raced as Poliwraths cock ravaged her throat and his heavy balls repeatedly slapped against her face, it took her a couple of seconds to work out what was actually happening and when she worked it out she was torn between fighting back and just giving in to the perverted pleasure of being her Pokémon's cum dump yet again, she loved the sharp sting of Golducks claws digging into the flawless skin of her bubble ass and the slight burn in her scalp as Poliwrath pulled at her hair for a better purchase

Deciding it was best to just go with it and enjoy the experience Misty tightened her throat to prevent the air in her lungs from escaping whilst poking her tongue out to lick along the top of Poliwraths cock, she normally preferred to be on her stomach than on her back when Poliwrath normally skull fucked her as it let her give his heavy balls a liberal tongue bathing cleaning them of either the layers of sweat after a heavy training session or the taste of chlorine after a day in the pool, the feeling of Golducks cock in her cunt was new as well as she always had the Duck Pokémon fuck her in the ass after a rough day

Seeing that Misty wasn't resisting in anyway starting to suck hard on his cock Poliwrath moved his strong gloved hands from the sluts hair to her firm tits giving them a good firm squeeze and was rewarded by Misty moaning deeply around his thick shaft, loving the vibrations that followed Misty's moans Poliwrath started to abuse her tits harder squeezing them to the point of bruising them before slapping them lightly and pinching her nipples making the redheaded whore scream around his dick

Whilst Poliwrath abused his Trainers tits Golduck increased his tempo into her tight welcoming cunt burying his cock as deep as he could with every thrust, he was only used to her ass and his own personal moisture as lubrication so to finally feel her wet as fuck cunt was mind blowing, feeling the three of them starting to sink Golduck used what Psychic abilities he had to keep them afloat near enough to the surface so that Misty could go for air in seconds if needed but deep enough under it to prevent them from resurfacing during the act

After the first five minutes of the fuck session Golduck felt Misty's cunt clench tight in orgasm squeezing so hard she almost threatening to snap his dick in half whilst her juices mixed with the pool water, the overwhelming sensation of his Trainer cumming all over his cock was enough to speed up his climax as his precum started to pour into the redheads slutty cunt, Poliwrath seemed to be in the same situation as well as his eyes were tightly shut and his hands had moved to Misty's throat squeezing just enough to keep a good grip on her without outright throttling her pounding her slutty mouth harder and harder whilst her drool mixed with the surrounding water

Misty's eyes rolled back near completely into her head as her body shook in the powerful aftershocks of her orgasm, she had never cum so hard in her life, not even when she let her Gyarados take its mid-mating season stress out on her for several hours on end, if she had known underwater sex would be so intense she would have done it from the start but it always seemed too dangerous to her, wrapping her long legs around Golducks body Misty bucked her hips trying to fuck the Duck Pokémon back and meet his thrusts to help him reach his release whilst her tongue worked double time on Poliwraths cock loving to warm heady taste of his precum in her mouth

Poliwrath was the first to cum ramming his entire cock down Misty's throat as it exploded forcing a near litre of hot thick jizz straight into her stomach moments before Golduck filled her womb with his warm seed, this was more than enough to draw another Earth shattering orgasm from her and a cloud of bubbles burst from her lips as she let out another scream around Poliwraths cum spewing cock nearly choking on the fountain of jizz that continued to flow down her throat

When the two Water types finally stopped cumming and pulled out Misty righted herself pressing a hand to her mouth to prevent any cum or air from escaping, her head felt a little light and her lungs were starting to burn a bit but that was normal for her after spending ten minutes under the water, before she could turn to face her Pokémon the redhead felt Poliwraths powerful hands clutch at her ample ass cheeks spreading them as he poked his cock head at her tightest hole, swallowing her moan of ecstasy as she felt Poliwrath push his bulbous cock head into her ass Misty nearly let the air out of her lung when she felt Golduck push his cock between her tits being saved when the Duck Pokémon placed his hand over her mouth

Smiling against Golducks hand Misty pressed her tits together around his cock whilst relaxing her ass to let Poliwrath sink his entire nine inch dick into her, she felt completely stuffed as Poliwraths cock made her stomach bulge in turn making her orgasm again whilst Golduck started to fuck her tits as fast as he could, the feeling of Golducks cool slippery cock between her firm breasts was heavenly and combined with the burning pleasure of Poliwrath ravaging her ass made the heavenly feeling completely indescribable

Her toes curled and uncurled constantly as orgasm after orgasm washed over her, her skin felt it was on fire with pleasure and her hands were caught between going to her cunt to fill her needy hole and clutching at the two Pokémon to encourage them to go faster and harder and to use her as they pleased, the minute passed and her lungs started to burn more and more as the twenty minutes they had quickly started to run out

Poliwrath came faster this time as her ass was much tighter than her throat filling her insides with his hot burning load and when Golduck reached his release he quickly moved to Misty's face shoving his cock into her mouth to feed her his cum instead of climaxing in the water, Misty was grateful for it though as it saved her from cleaning out the gunked up filters later and it gave her a tasty treat to gulp down before the two Water types finally released her

Finally free from their grasp Misty shot to the surface and took her first breaths in over a quarter of an hour, as she panted relieving her aching lungs the slut glanced at the large clock on the far wall "I was under for only seventeen minutes, fuck I could have had three more minutes of cock" she pouted before noticing the large shadow that was covering her

Standing on the edge of the pool was her Blastoise with the biggest vein-iest erection she had ever seen that automatically had her drooling like a waterfall, knowing his Trainer was more than willing Blastoise reached down to pull her up by her hair getting a sharp yelp from her before he silenced it by stuffing his thick cock into her mouth whilst she balanced her arms on the side of the pool, Misty moaned deeply in nirvana as Blastoises thick meat stretched her throat to its limit and thankfully she took a quick breath of air before the huge Tortoise cut off her breathing

Misty started to playfully kick her legs in the water adding an almost innocent look to her whilst Blastoise started to skull fuck her grunting his name every time her throat constricted around his cock, as her face was repeatedly pressed against Blastoises groin Misty spied from the corner of her eye several other of her male Water types entering the pool room each sporting an impressive erection making her orgasm again at the mere sight of their cocks barely noticing Blastoises release until it was clogging her throat and shooting out of her nose

When Blastoise pulled out she barely had a second after swallowing his load to breath before her mouth was stuffed with her Quagsires cock who then proceeded to dive into the pool dragging his Trainer down with him with her throat still impaled on his cock, as the Newt Pokémon wasted no time in starting to face fuck her under the water Misty felt another of her Pokémon take his place between her legs whilst another took her ass

At this rate she was going to break her new breath holding record without even trying

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	16. Ryan's birthday surprise

Ryan's birthday surprise

Ryan groaned as the early morning sun shone through his thin curtains and directly into his eyes waking the young man from his slumber, sighing as knew that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep with that sun in his eyes Ryan attempted to get up and find a way to block out the sun when he felt himself being held down by two soft weights on his chest

Glancing down Ryan smiled as he found Kirrie and Lyra sleeping quietly against his chest, warmly reminiscing the activities of the night before Ryan tried his best to move out from under the girls without waking them but to no success, the moment he sat up Kirrie slowly woke up followed by Lyra "morning already?" Kirrie groaned before looking up at her boyfriend "hey, happy birthday" she smiled leaning up to kiss Ryan warmly

Cupping the back of Kirrie's head Ryan eagerly returned the kiss as Lyra fully woke up shifting along his front, instead of moving to get up like Ryan had expected Lyra instead shifted down his body disappearing under the covers making Ryan jump as her warm breath tickled his groin "whoa what's she doing?" Ryan asked making Kirrie titter in his ear

"Giving you your birthday surprise, the birthday boy gets only the best treatment" Kirrie purred licking along Ryan's jawline as Lyra gently took his flaccid cock into her mouth working it with her skilled lips, able to taste the aftermath of the night before still strong on his cock Lyra moaned deeply in pleasure from the mixed flavours started to bob her head as his shaft hardened against her tongue

Arching his back in pleasure as Lyra's tongue snaked out across his balls Ryan's groans were quickly muffled as Kirrie kissed him deeply again tenderly rubbing his chest as Lyra started to suck hard bobbing her head faster, every time her lips touched his groin the head of his cock pushed down her throat drawing a wet gagging noise from her alongside her moans, sucks and slurps drooling all over Ryan's cock to make the blowjob smoother, continuing to kiss along Ryan's jawline Kirrie reached down to grab a handful of Lyra's hair forcefully shoving her head down until every inch of Ryan's cock was jammed down her throat making the brunette gag hard "that's it, choke on his dick" Kirrie purred moving down and pulling the covers down so that she could fully control Lyra's head

Ryan's back arched again as Kirrie ground Lyra's nose against his pubic bone gripping the mattress hard as the brunettes throat clenched tight around his shaft, precum quickly oozing out further lubricating the girls neck providing slight comfort for her as Kirrie turned the blowjob into a full face fuck, gripping Lyra's pigtails Kirrie goaded on more and more borderline ordering her to give Ryan the best cock sucking she could give enjoying the wet gags and chokes Lyra made as she relentlessly pumped her head along her boyfriend's cock

Ryan's breathing started to get heavier and shallower showing that he was getting closer to cumming making Kirrie grin and move Lyra's head even faster to the point of giving the brunette whiplash, a few moments later Ryan bucked up hard into Lyra's mouth letting out a harsh cry as he climax hard flooding the brunettes mouth and throat with his thick hot seed, Lyra let her cheeks swell up with his cum before swallowing it down zealously shooting up gasping for air when Kirrie finally let go of her head

"Good girl" Kirrie purred giving Lyra a deep kiss before pushing her away "it's my turn now" she asserted moving to straddle Ryan's waist sliding her soaking pussy up and down his still hard cock panting softly at the feeling of it, wrapping her small hand around his shaft Kirrie guided the head to her cunt gently easing herself down until every inch of it was inside her "fuck yes that's it"

Placing her hands on her boyfriend's chest Kirrie started to ride him like a woman possessed, bucking and grinding along his cock shamelessly panting and moaning every time he entered her womb making her stomach bulge, gasping her name in pleasure Ryan reached up to clutch at her waist guiding her pace as Lyra crawled between his legs leaning down to suck hard on his balls increasing his already mind numbing pleasure

The air in the room quickly became hot and heavy as sweat ran freely down Ryan and Kirrie's bodies, the petite girl seizing up every couple of minutes as orgasm after orgasm washed over her squeezing Ryan's cock tighter spurring on his second release, hot precum started to fill Kirrie's tiny womb making her orgasm yet again falling forward onto Ryan's chest pumping her hips up and down to continue fucking his cock "Kirrie…I'm gonna cum"

"Cum inside me, I want it" Kirrie panted back licking at his throat whilst squeezing her cunt as tight as she could making an impossibly tight vice around his cock, feeling the cum start to churn in his balls Lyra sucked on them even harder until Ryan let out another harsh growl cumming hard straight into Kirrie's welcoming cunt

Kirrie stopped her hips as she felt her womb fill with her boyfriend's cum enjoying the consuming warmth of it before suddenly rolling off of him "you should get up and get showered, you've got a big day ahead of you" she told him almost cryptically which confused him for a second before he noticed how much he was sweating, when he asked if either of them were joining him the girls replied simply that they had worn themselves out and needed another couple of hours curling back under the covers leaving Ryan to exit the room still a little confused

Walking down the hall towards the bathroom Ryan stopped for a moment to admire his Championship trophies in a display case, after several long years of training he had finally achieved his dream of conquering every single region before even taking down Red himself securing the rank of Pokémon Master, after spending a minute admiring his trophies Ryan continued to the bathroom thankfully finding it empty, since he and Kirrie had a very open door policy towards his friends he had lost count of the times he had walked in on someone using the shower

Entering the shower Ryan let out a sigh of relief when the hot water washed over him cleansing him of the sweat of both that morning and the night before, letting the water run over him Ryan didn't hear the bathroom door open and close or the sound of clothes hitting the floor until the shower door opened

When he turned to investigate Ryan was greeted by a deep tongue filled kiss and it wasn't until a couple of minutes later when the kiss ended that he found out that it was Dawn now standing naked and very wet in the shower with him "morning birthday boy" she chimed wrapping her hand around his flaccid cock slowly stroking him to full erection "I hope you've got more in there for me, I heard what was going on in the bedroom all the way from the front yard" she breathed turning around pushing his cock between her full round ass cheeks

Not one to pass up such an opportunity Ryan took hold of Dawn's huge firm ass and quietly thrust his entire cock into her tightest hole eliciting a loud cry of pleasure from the blunette, bracing her hands against the showers glass wall Dawn spread her legs wide and started to buck back against Ryan's thrusts moaning loudly every time his cock was buried in her tight ass "shit right there, I love it in my ass!" she cried out as her stomach started to bulge out

Squeezing Dawn's ass harder Ryan rested his head against her neck letting her feel his hot breath against her skin as the water continued to rain down on them, his balls slapping repeatedly against her tiny cunt making her even hornier as her first orgasm hit her hard and fast making her squirt all over the shower floor and her inner thighs, loving her Dawn's ass clenched rhythmically along his dick Ryan took hold of one of her legs lifting it up and balancing her on her other foot to get a new deeper angle in her ass "Arceus yes that's fucking good!" Dawn cried out as the bulge in her stomach got even bigger

Pressing her small tits against the cold glass of the shower wall Dawn shook her ass repeatedly making it bounce and clap for Ryan's enjoyment making him pound her tight ass even harder as precum started to pour into her, reaching back Dawn cupping the back of Ryan's head pulling him into a heated kiss as another orgasm crashed through her body making her ass clench tighter than ever around his dick setting of his climax, Dawn's eyes rolled back succumbing to Ryan's kiss as she felt her insides burn with his cum almost going completely limp with pleasure

As his climax came to an end Ryan held Dawn up until she had the strength to stand by herself and the moment she did she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek telling him that she hoped that he enjoyed his gift before exiting the shower and the bathroom still naked and soaking wet "is every girl I know at least a little crazy? Stupid question" Ryan sighed as he resumed his shower slightly amazed with himself that he was able to blow three loads in a row in the same hour without trouble

After another half an hour in the shower Ryan got himself dried exiting the bathroom finding a pair of shorts laid out for him along with a note telling him to put them on, deciding it was best not to question it he donned the clothing noting from the strong sunlight coming through the window that it was the perfect time to head out onto the beach, heading downstairs and out of his front door Ryan took in a deep lungful of ocean air before heading down towards the shore, ever since he had become the Champion of Unova he had purchased a house in Undella Bay just so that he and Kirrie could go to the beach whenever they wanted

The moment his bare feet touched the sand though everything went black as he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes "guess who" a sweet voice chimed in his ear as he felt a firm pair of breasts press against his back

"White I could recognize your voice from a mile away" Ryan deadpanned making the brunette giggle as she moved her hands and stood in front of him letting him take in her naked body, it was times like this that Ryan was thankful for Undella Bay extending its nude laws to the entire beach "I didn't know you were here too"

"Yup, came down as soon as I heard it was your special day" White smiled taking hold of Ryan's hand "come with me, I'll got something for you" she purred pulling him down the beach until they reached a deckchair that faced the ocean, instructing him to sit back and relax White quickly dropped to her knees dragging his shorts down his legs before throwing them to a side taking his flaccid cock into her hot wet mouth sucking hard to coax it to full erection, rolling his head back in ecstasy Ryan buried his hands in White's thick bushy hair as his cock grew to its full length down her throat making the brunette moan deeply in response

Looking up at Ryan with big blue eyes White shook her ass for him to enjoy as she bobbed her head hard and fast along his cock giving him the best blowjob she could give, swirling her tongue around his shaft she gyrated her head pushing his cock into her cheeks making them bulge as she slobbered over every inch of it "Arceus that's so good" Ryan moaned bucking his hips lightly making White moan and titter around his dick sending pleasant vibrations through it

White then suddenly pulled away from Ryan's cock spitting heavily on it before wrapping her perky B cup tits around it "I know they're nowhere as big as May's or Bianca's but this still feels good right?" she asked starting to massage his dick with her breasts "after this I could call Bianca to come down and give you a proper tit fuck, one where you can't even deep your dick between her breasts" she told him but her words fell on deaf ears as Ryan was dead to the world completely engrossed in the feeling of her soft but firm tits pressing hard around his dick, precum poured freely from the head lubricating White's tits making her titter and lean down to lick it up making Ryan groan louder

It didn't take long for White to bring Ryan to a powerful climax just with her breasts and tongue gasping as his thick seed hit her hard in the face covering her skin and hair, moaning at the warm feeling of it White didn't waste a second starting to stroke Ryan's cock to keep him hard as she moved to mount his waist reverse cowgirl style slowly lowering herself onto his cock before resting her hands on his chest and her feet on his thighs, biting her lip White moaned loudly at the feeling of his cock stretching her open before starting to bounce hard on his dick as he took hold of her waist

Sweat poured down the two of them as the sun continued to bare down on them, White's cum covered tits bouncing wild and free as she kept a constant harsh pace on Ryan's dick loving every second she was impaled on it, feeling his hands move from her waist to her thighs she immediately knew what he wanted stopping her bouncing and lifting her legs high in the air as he started to thrust up hard into her making her scream shamelessly in bliss "fuck me! Harder! Faster!" she wailed as Ryan's cock pounded into her womb making her orgasm hard soaking his groin

Feeling a surge of energy Ryan pushed himself up carrying White with him as he got to his feet, gripping White under her knees as she reached back to clutch the back of his head he started to move her along his cock like a sex toy taking in every gasp, moan and scream of pleasure she let out, in this position her own body weight forced White even deeper onto Ryan's cock making her eyes roll back as her stomach bulged out every time his cock entered her womb "so…so good…love it" she panted letting her tongue hang out

Digging his fingers into White's porcelain skin Ryan used her for what seemed like hours before he started to ooze precum again straight into the brunettes welcoming womb, parting her hair he leaned down to sink his teeth into her neck making her scream and orgasm again just in time for his climax flooding her to the brim with red hot cum

When his release finally finished Ryan let White fall gently to the sand panting heavily as to his surprise he found his cock still rock hard ready for more "I hope you're not done yet" he heard a voice speak up behind him and when he turned around he was surprised by the sight of Mei, Bianca, Rui, Leaf and May stood naked before him "this is going to be a birthday you're never going to forget" Mei purred as the girls advanced on him

"Ryan….Ryan…RYAN!"

Jolting awake from the sound of Kirrie shouting in his ear Ryan glanced around frantically finding that he wasn't naked on the beach but in fact in his bed at home "wow that was a really deep dream you were having, I was shaking you for several minutes before you woke up" Kirrie told him "so was it good? You were moaning so loud you woke me up" she tittered noticing the large tenting in the sheets around Ryan's groin "mmmmm it definitely seemed good, now let's start your birthday the best way we can" Kirrie purred giving Ryan a quick kiss before slowly disappearing under the sheets

Feeling Kirrie's hot little mouth engulf his morning erection Ryan's disappointment over his experience being only a dream quickly drifted away reclining back against the pillows as his girlfriend went to work on his cock thinking that it couldn't get any better, that was until he felt Kirrie stop and heard her mention that she had called several of their female friends whilst he was asleep and they should be there any minute to help him celebrate, he had no idea if he could perform like he could in his dream but he knew one thing

This was going to be his best birthday ever

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

Especially you I'mMyOwnOC, this is for sticking with me and being the best writing partner I could ask for over the last couple of years


	17. Christmas with Ryan and Kirrie

Christmas with Ryan and Kirrie

The fire crackled in the fireplace as Ryan took his seat in front of it to relax after the hard day, yes Christmas was a joyous time but it didn't make it easy especially when he and Kirrie were the ones designated for having family over that year, all in all the day had been great and he wouldn't have missed it for anything but it had left him drained content to spend at least an hour in front of the fireplace to rest whilst his and Kirrie's younger Pokémon played in the snow outside

Looking up Ryan admired the large Christmas painting that he and Kirrie routinely placed about the fireplace every holiday season portraying Klaus the Delibird with his nine flying Stantlers drawing his sleigh across the night sky, the whole idea of Klaus was entirely for children and anyone above the age of twelve knew he didn't exist but Ryan had grown up with the story of the generous Delibird and it felt wrong for him not to put up the painting to remember the stories his father used to tell him every Christmas eve, the fact that Kirrie had never celebrated a real Christmas before she had met him because of her uncaring parents only added to his desire to make the holiday feel complete

Glancing out the window Ryan smiled as he watched Kirrie's Croagunk clock Emboar in the back of the head with a snowball making him chase after the Frog Pokémon in a fury, the attack was obviously the start of a trap as when Croagunk led Emboar passed the large tree in the front yard Kirrie's Sceptile pushed an entire snowman's head down from the branches onto Emboars head, thanks to his intense body heat the snow melted in seconds making steam billow from his skin as the water quickly evaporated too making him roar with anger spitting flames everywhere whilst Croagunk and Sceptile just laughed at him

As he observed the show outside Ryan failed to hear the soft footsteps approaching him from behind until a pair of small hands suddenly moved over his eyes "guess who" a sweet all too recognizable voice rang behind him making him chuckle "thank you for today, this has to be one of the first times I can say that I've enjoyed Christmas" she breathed in his ear sending a shudder down his spine

"Don't mention it, what kind of a partner would I be if I let my girlfriend be miserable on the holidays?" Ryan replied groaning Kirrie kissed behind his ear before nibbling on it gently "I take it you still like what I got you?"

"Of course I do" Kirrie responded taking a moment to idly play with the necklace that hung around her neck, it was made out of solid gold made in the shape of a Love Ball and despite how cheesy the sentiment was she adored it "now are you ready for your present?"

"What do you mean? You gave it to me this morning" Ryan pointed out idly touching the watch that was wrapped around his left wrist, he had been admiring it in the store window every time he had passed through Accumula Town making it easy for Kirrie to know exactly what to get him so the fact that Kirrie was offering another gift almost confused him

Before Ryan could question her Kirrie moved around the chair to sit on his lap making his eyes go wide at her attire or for better words general lack of, she wore a tight fitting corset like piece of clothing that only covered her waist and lower abdomen leaving her chest and groin completely bare, on her legs she wore a pair of white silk stockings and seemingly for the occasion she wore a small Santa hat adding a cute little charm to her overall adulterated attire, giggling as she quickly felt her boyfriend harden against her groin she placed her hands on his shoulders starting to grind her bare pussy against his bulge making him grit his teeth at the sensation

Purring at the feeling Kirrie then reached down to undo her boyfriend's pants fishing out his hardening cock running the head of it along her wet little slit, without a word she then pressed her mouth hard to his as she let herself drop down along his cock moaning loud down his throat as he stretched her to her limit making her groin bulge out from his size, she then took a few second to adjust to him before starting to grind on his groin panting into his mouth as his cock hit all of her sweet spots at once

As his cock head entered her tight little womb Kirrie threw her head back with a loud keen of pleasure letting her hips go on autopilot riding her boyfriend as fast and hard as she could whilst he held her waist to brace himself "oh fuck…oh fuck yes" she panted reclining back balancing her hands on Ryan's legs so that he had a full view of her cunt pumping along his cock, sweat began to run down the petite girls skin from the combination of the heat from the fire and her exerting herself wanting to pleasure her boyfriend as much as she could, within minutes her stomach started to tighten as her orgasm started to build up

"Kirrie…fuck I'm gonna…" Ryan groaned as he oozed precum inside of her feeling his climax approaching already, feeling his cock throb inside her Kirrie clenched herself tighter around him rocking her hips faster and faster until her body exploded in orgasm nearly falling off of her boyfriend's lap as she seized up completely, her cunt spasming around her boyfriend's cock in a way that made it impossible for him to hold on any longer joining her in release barely a second after her

Barely giving Ryan any time to recover Kirrie hopped off of his cock the moment he stopped flowing dropping to her knees in front of him taking every inch of his wet cock into her hot little mouth, unable to speak or barely breathe from the constant overwhelming sensation Ryan could only sit back as his girlfriend orally worshiped him pumping her mouth along his cock with insatiable hunger, her tiny hands massaging his thighs as her tongue worked every inch of his dick

Knocking Kirrie's hat off Ryan placed a hand on her head to help guide her pace as his hips started to gently buck into her luscious mouth, purring at the action Kirrie moved her hands from his thighs to his hips pulling on them to make him thrust harder and faster gagging ever so slightly when he entered her throat, sweat began to run down Ryan's brow as he felt his second climax brewing mere minutes after he had blown his first load but he was in no position to make Kirrie slow down especially as her head just kept moving faster and faster

The sounds of Kirrie's loud wet sucking and gagging steadily filled the room as she moved onto her hands and knees burying her face deeper into her boyfriend's groin shaking her little ass as she deepthroated him, the strong salty taste of his precum filled her mouth making her purr louder knowing that he was going to cum again at any moment, pursing her lips tighter she moved her head even faster ignoring the burning sensation in her neck looking up at Ryan with wide eyes and the moment he looked down at her he lost it

With an almost pained groan Ryan erupted hard in Kirrie's mouth flooding it with his seed as she greedily swallowed it around pulling her mouth back just enough to keep the head inside giving her hands room to start stroking him coaxing as much cum out of him as she could, when she judged he was about half way through his release she pulled away closing her mouth tight so that the rest of his cum covered her face and hair decorating her skin with his hot thick seed moaning with every stream that hit her face

When he finally stopped flowing Kirrie sat back on her knees letting herself enjoy the feeling of his cum on her skin loving the warmth of the seeping into her pores before she hungrily scooped up as much as she could and licked her hands clean of it, with her fingers sucked clean of cum Kirrie turned her gaze back to Ryan with sheer lust clouding them moving to recline back on the large rug in front of the fire spreading her legs in invitation

Despite the ache in his bones and the fact that he felt that his balls had been drained dry Ryan couldn't bring himself to resist such an invitation quickly moving to hover over his girlfriend kicking his pants the rest of the way down as he positioned himself between Kirrie's legs, moaning as his cock pressed against her little cunt again Kirrie wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him into her gasping as she was stretched around his girth once again "oh yes fuck me!"

Groaning at the feeling of her cunt around his cock again Ryan started to steadily thrust into her wrapping his arms around her small body to further pin her under him making her keen with pleasure, in this position she felt even tighter than before and her soft pants and sharp gasps of bliss in his ear made it so he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from cumming early again "Arceus…so good…love you" she mewled in his ear as her nails dug into his back clutching onto him tighter as he pounded her into the rug

The temperature in the room continued to rise as the couple fucked each other senseless eventually tearing at each other's clothes when the heat became too much, Ryan's shirt ending up across the room whilst Kirrie's lingerie and stockings ended up in shreds around them, they had cost her quite a bit but she couldn't care less at that moment especially when Ryan's cock kept slamming into her womb over and over bringing her to another powerful orgasm nearly deafening him with her scream of ecstasy

Ryan was barely a minute behind her gasping her name as he filled her womb with his cum before slumping forward completely boneless, sighing in contentment Kirrie kept her limbs wrapped tightly around Ryan's body letting the time pass until they both had the energy to move again "best Christmas ever" the petite girl simpered as she enjoyed the warmth of Ryan's cum in her pussy

"Best Christmas yet" Ryan pointed out "don't think after this I'm just gonna let every other Christmas slide, I have a lot to compete with after what you just did and I think I can start with this" he smiled as he reached behind the Christmas tree retrieving a present that was hidden from view "I was going to give you this tonight when we went to bed but I think it's more appropriate to give it to you now"

Almost snatching the gift from him with childlike glee Kirrie tore off the wrapping paper gasping with shock at what was underneath, it was Leaf's newest porn DVD with both Elesa and Serena guest starring in it, since it had been in extremely high demand everywhere it was almost impossible to get a hold of "this is…how did you…how?"

"I have my ways" Ryan chuckled as Kirrie suddenly glomped him nearly breaking his neck with how hard she hugged him

"You're the best! Come on let's go upstairs and put this on so we can get you ready for another round" she purred practically dragging him off the floor by his wrist before pulling him up the stairs before he could say anything

Whilst Ryan was adamant about making sure that this Christmas wasn't going to stay the high point of Kirrie's life it was still definitely the best Christmas they had both ever had

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	18. Welcoming the New Year Lumiose style

Welcoming the New Year Lumiose style

Serena sighed as the crisp December air blew gently through her golden air and across her bare skin as she stood on the top floor of the Prism Tower looking down at the City below, it would most likely be deemed a crazy idea for someone to be outside naked in the middle of Winter but the chill in the air just added to the exhibitionist thrill it brought Serena, despite being a devout fashion follower she was also a nudist deep down taking every moment she could to strip free of her clothing and after she had convinced Clemont to allow her access to the top of his tower she was stripping naked in the elevator placing her clothes in her bag which now sat on the inside of the towers top floor as she stood out on the balcony

Leaning against the barrier the blonde peered down at the streets below taking in the many lights that decorated the buildings as the soft echoes of the music playing in the streets reached her ears, New Years was always a major occasion especially in Lumiose City and every year without fail a huge celebration was held in the streets, Serena smiled as the watched several floats moved down the street in the shape of different float wondering what AZ would have thought about the large Floette shaped float as it led the parade followed by floats in the shape of Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie

As she watched the celebration below Serena failed to hear the elevator reaching the top floor or the muffled voices coming from inside the room behind her until the door open "damn it someone beat us here" a familiar voice spoke behind her and when she turned around she smiled when she found the voice belonging to none other than White who stood in the doorway with N "I thought I was being really original for wanting to spend New Year's up here"

"Awww sorry" Serena cooed as the couple joined her on the balcony "there's still plenty of room out here so you can still watch the fireworks" she offered as she admired the brunette's tight body in her even tighter clothes subtly licking her lips as she noticed White's nipples poking out through her top from the cold air, despite being perfectly willing to fuck any hot guy that asked Serena had always had more of a soft spot for girls and White knew it better than anyone from the countless times she and Serena had fooled around whenever they bumped into each other, the blondes nudism was also well known amongst her friends so neither White or N batted an eyelid at her lack of clothing

"It's strange to just see you with N; normally you and your brother are inseparable" Serena commented as she tried to recall a time she had ever seen White without Black, as much as her own nudism was famous White's incestuous relationship with her brother was just as well known along with her threesome relationship with both her brother and N

"He's with Bianca and Cheren tonight, probably fucking her senseless as we speak" White replied enjoying the mental image of her brother pounding her friends big ass whilst Cheren made use of the air headed girls mouth "so it's just me and N tonight, he offered to set up a firework display at his castle but I wanted to do something different this year so here we are" the brunette explained as her eyes wandered Serena's bare body "you must be freezing"

"It's not that bad actually, you should try it, the wind feels amazing" Serena suggested to which White though it over for a few seconds before eagerly agreeing to it stripping out of her jacket and top before shimming out of her denim booty shorts "you too N, it's not fair if we're naked and you're not" she added with a perverted smirk making the young man blush as he slowly complied placing his clothes in a pile with White's inside the room next to Serena's bag, the blonde then giggled as White confidently strode out bare to the world whilst N cupped himself walking out slower with a light blush to his cheeks, one of the reasons Serena preferred women to men was that over masculinity turned her off hating it when a sweaty two hundred pound douchebag that stunk of cheap deodorant starting flexing his overworked muscles to try to impress her, there was a difference between physically appealing and trying too hard in her opinion so it was N's almost feminine traits that made him attractive to her

His body was a plus as well in her opinion as mentioned before overly muscular people turned her off, N did have muscles but they weren't garish and fitted his body shape making him the lean kind of strong "you were right, this does feel great" White sighed as the chilled wind ran over her body pebbling her nipples and clit making Serena almost drool at the sight of them "don't you think so N?"

"I guess but it's a little cold" he admitted shivering lightly making the girls giggle and offer to warm him up, before he could politely decline they moved around him pressing tight to him at both sides wrapping their arms around his torso as their bare breasts and groins pressed hard against his arms and legs, the sensation of their silky soft skin and perky tits pressed against him had an immediate reaction in N's body causing him to cup himself hard as his face turned bright red which was amazing from the amount of blood rushing lower down his body

Smirking dirtily at what their actions were doing to him both girls decided to take it a step further passing a silent agreement to each other through pure eye contact moving one hand each down the green haired man's body until they reached his groin snaking their hands in under his to grasp at his hardening cock "can't be that cold if you're sporting a hard on like this" White teased as her soft warm hand wrapped around the base of her boyfriend's cock whilst Serena's grasped the top few inches making him shudder and groan "why don't we have a little fun before the countdown? Let the year end with a real 'bang'?" the brunette purred gripping N's dick tighter making him let out a shuddering groan

Serena licked her lips again as N's hands well away from his groin allowing her to kneel down in front of him opening her mouth to let his cock head rest on her hot wet little tongue, loving the sight of the blonde taking her boyfriend's cock in her mouth White removed her hand to let Serena swallow every inch of N's dick freeing her hands to roam and massage his upper body as she moved behind him kissing and licking along his neck

N's heart pounded as Serena took hold of his waist and started to bob her head rapidly along his cock, it wasn't the fact that they were out in the open that had his nerves up as he never really understood laws on decency since growing up with Pokémon completely desensitized him to nudity and even sex from the many times he had caught his non-human friends mating, whenever White wanted sex in public he was always willing to oblige but the fact that another girl was now involved scared him a little bit, throughout his relationship with White she had been the only one he had ever had sex with despite the many times the brunette had told him it was ok if he wanted to fuck someone else as her only condition was that she had to know the girl he slept with, hell the last time Mei offered to let him fuck her White was practically shoving him into the bedroom with her before he finally got them to accept his rejection of the act but now he was in a situation where he couldn't say no and was unable to do anything but enjoy it

Digging her nails into N's skin Serena moaned around his cock as she felt her cunt moisten with arousal, she wasn't at Lyra's level when it came to sucking cock but she was far from a newbie putting her full effort into the blowjob drooling heavily to coat his thick eight inches whilst her tongue worked overtime on every inch it could reach, feeling her own cunt moistening as she watched Serena orally worship N's cock White decided that she couldn't just sit back anymore moving from behind N encouraging him to step back and for Serena to follow making more room between the blonde and the barrier

With N now stood with his back to the window of the top floor room and Serena on her hands and knees continuing the blowjob White was able to slide down behind the blow taking hold of her firm teen ass making her moan around N's dick before gasping when the brunette gave her a firm spank across both bubble ass cheeks, growling with lust as Serena's ass shook from the hit White spanked her again and again before leaning in to sink her teeth into her perfect little backside making Serena whimper and orgasm from the sharp pleasurable sting White's teeth brought "good little slut" White breathed watching as the blondes juices coated her inner thighs making them glisten in the many lights decorating the Tower

Taking a few more minutes to continue beating Serena's little ass White found herself unable to resist her sweet little cunt any longer moving to position herself on her back with her head between the blondes legs pulling her down until her soaking slit made contact with her eager tongue, the moment White's hot tongue pushed into her tight little pussy Serena orgasmed again soaking the brunettes mouth as she screamed with pleasure around N's cock sending overwhelming vibrations through his body, choking on his breath N grabbed a handful of Serena's hair clenching his teeth as her constant moans of pleasure brought him to the very brink every second before it quickly retreated with each moan ending, his precum now coated every part of the inside of her mouth and he could feel his insides clenching as his cock finally exploded down Serena's tight throat

Gagging loudly on N's cum Serena quickly swallowed it all taking several heavy gulps to stop herself from choking on his copious seed before he finally pulled away leaving heavy trails of saliva connecting her mouth to his dick, with her mouth free Serena was now able to fully voice her pleasure as she rode White's face reaching down to grab two tight fistfuls of the brunettes bushy hair grinding her cunt down hard on the sluts tongue "fuck that's it! Eat me you fucking whore!" she screamed gyrating her hips as fast as she could to grind her cunt even harder down on White's tongue as she feasted on her friend's needy core

Watching his girlfriend hungrily devour Serena's slit N felt himself harden to full erection in no time as well as noticing how White was rubbing her thighs together to try and get some kind of stimulation for herself, not wanting his girlfriend to suffer whilst she pleasure Serena N made his way between her legs sitting on his knees as he positioned himself at White's dripping core, feeling his cock head poking at her hole White moaned louder into Serena's cunt making the blonde orgasm again with another ear splitting scream lapping up her juices whilst N pushed deep inside of her

Serena nearly doubled over as her last orgasm nearly knocked the life out of her bending forward to support herself with her hands on the floor whilst White's tongue continued to work her cunt, glancing back over her shoulder she moaned at the sight of N thrusting deep into White's pussy drooling at the sight of his cock becoming quickly soaked with the brunettes juices, spinning around on White's face Serena lowered herself into the sixty nine position laying down on White's front under her face was level with her cunt and N's cock letting her tongue go wild on where they were joined making them both groan with pleasure

From the combination of N's cock and Serena's tongue White was soon suffering from crushing orgasms every few seconds kicking her legs wildly as arching her back as her mind went blank with pure pleasure, as White writhed under her Serena moved off of her body to fully focus on tonguing her clit letting the brunette scream and squirm freely in ecstasy and before long Serena brought N to his second and White to her twelfth climax with her tongue alone

The three didn't rest for long though as Serena and White were quickly positioned with Serena on top of White with their cunts pressed tightly together as they held each other close whilst N took his place behind them, taking hold of Serena's waist he angled his cock between their cunts and thrust between them making them both shudder and moan as he thrust against their oversensitive clits "oh Arceus N, just like that" White panted before pulling Serena into a deep tongue filled kiss moaning as she tasted N's seed still on the blondes tongue

Gritting his teeth as his dick was further soaked with the girls arousal N pulled back and buried every inch deep into Serena's tight pussy making the blonde sigh with fulfilment into White's mouth "that's it, take all of him" White panted as she pushed Serena up on her hands and knees laying under her to watch her boyfriend's cock claiming her cunt, not wanting the brunette to be left out Serena balanced herself on one hand moving her now free one back and between White's legs pushing three fingers into her cunt making her gasp with pleasure from the intrusion

As the three continued to work each other into a frenzy they failed to notice the countdown in the background, the faint echoes of people counting down from ten before the final crescendo of fireworks going on around them, they probably would have noticed if N hadn't have cum inside of Serena right as the clock struck midnight prompting her to scream out her nirvana whilst her fingers brought White to orgasm

Slumping back against the barrier N panted heavily for breath as White and Serena proceeded to work the last of his cum out of him with their mouths, both of them taking a side of his shaft and 'kissing' each other around it moving their heads from side to side to stimulate every inch of him until finally he came his last all over their faces coating their skin and hair with his seed making them purr and simper at the feeling

"Wow, that was amazing" Serena simpered as White licked a long strand of cum off of her face "I wonder how long we have left until midni….why are there fireworks going off?"

"Oh shit did we…" White gasped as she hurried into the top floor room pulling her Poketch out of her bag reading the time as she came back out "12:05AM, we missed the countdown" she sighed sitting down with N and Serena against the barrier before smiling dirtily "at least we made our own fireworks and had a lot more fun doing it than just watching"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	19. Clothing optional part 2

Clothing optional part 2

Rui moaned with contentment as the late morning light coming through the window slowly awoke her, the redhead was laid out naked under the Pokémon Center beds silk sheets loving how the fabric caressed every inch of her body with every move she made, rolling onto her front Rui buried her face in the pillows content to just fall back to sleep for the rest of the day for all she cared

That was until she felt Wes roll over next to her smiling as she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck and his thick morning wood between her fat ass cheeks "someone's eager this morning" she tittered gasping with pleasure as his rough hands reached around to firmly grab at her tits "fuck that's good"

Growling with lust Wes rolled Rui onto her front pinning her down as he pushed his cock further between her firm ass cheeks making her moan loudly into the pillows as he started to thrust between them, grunting with each thrust he took between the redheaded sluts ass cheeks Wes then sank his teeth into her shoulder making Rui cry out at the sharp pleasurable pain "fuck just fuck me already" she whimpered feeling herself already going slightly mad with desire gasping and panting every time Wes's cock slammed between her cheeks

Seeming to tire of teasing her Wes obliged her pleas pulling back before slamming his entire cock deep into Rui's tight little cunt making her scream with ecstasy into her pillow sinking her teeth into it as Wes took rough thrusts into her, Rui's toes curled in the air as she bent her legs trying to wrap them around Wes's waist to make him go deeper inside her panting loudly as her ass bounced and clapped every time his cock slammed into her needy cunt "oh Arceus harder! Break my fucking pussy!" the slut continued to moan into the pillow as her body started to shake with the beginnings of orgasm

Wes grunted as he pushed himself up balancing himself with his hands on Rui's upper back using his body weight to pin her down as he found a deeper angle inside of her, his golden eyes burning as he watched Rui's bubble booty bounce wildly in time with his pace in an almost hypnotic manner spurring him to slam into her harder and harder until she screamed with ecstasy into the pillow orgasming hard around his rough cock, gritting his teeth Wes moved his hands from her hips to her ass pulling her back on his cock as it erupted inside of her flooding her womb with his first load of that morning

Rui let out a long moan as her body shudder from the feeling of his cum flooding her making her eyes roll back drooling onto the pillow, whimpering as Wes pulled out of her the redhead clenched as tight as she could to keep his cum inside of her gasping when she was suddenly pinned onto her back making her bounce on the bed before Wes pinned her to it again by straddling her chest "oh shit Wes" she keened with pleasure as he pressed his cock between her tits pushing them tight around his shaft "fuck them hard, cum all over my fucking face"

"Dirty little thing aren't ya?" Wes teased, his voice rough with lust and from talking for the first time that day making the redhead whimper under him again reaching up to grasp at the headboard to give him full control of the titfuck, crushing her big firm breasts in his calloused grasp Wes started to take slow but strong thrusts between them making Rui gasp and moan with each one, her thighs pressed tightly together in an attempt to stimulate them further

As Wes started to thrust faster between his girlfriend's breasts neither he or Rui noticed that they were being watched, their door open by just a crack as Kirrie peered in mesmerized by the show they were unknowingly putting on for her, since it was Wes and Rui's last vacation day she had come to say bye personally grudgingly putting on a light thin green summer dress to comply with Undella Bay's conservative clothing laws whilst remaining completely naked underneath the almost skimpy clothing as her own personal 'fuck you' to the decency laws

Biting her lip to muffle her moans Kirrie had her dress pulled up and her hand between her legs rubbing her tiny slit watching Wes's thick cock using Rui's huge tits like fuck toys, her other hand moving up to squeeze her own meagre tits through the dress feeling a pang of jealousy as she admired the red heads luscious mounds imagining what it would be like to have a chest of that size as well, leaning against the door frame as her shaky legs struggled to support her the petite girl slid two fingers into her aching hole and as her nails scraped against her g-spot she let out a sharp gasp of pleasure which was thankfully drowned out by Rui's much louder moans of ecstasy

Moving her hand up to her face biting her finger to further muffle herself Kirrie watched as Wes's thrusts got faster and harder before he finally blew his load painting Rui's face and hair with his thick cum, the sight of his huge cock erupting coating Rui's skin with his hot jizz soon sent Kirrie over the edge nearly drawing blood as she bit down harder on her finger swallowing her own moans of ecstasy as her fingers worked her through her orgasm

Slowly sliding down the doorframe to her knees Kirrie was dead to the world for a few moments panting heavily as her sting still tingled with orgasm aftershocks "well what do we have here?" a rough voice caught her attention gasping as she looked up to find Wes knelt down in front of her, his golden eyes burning into her green ones as he grinned wickedly at her "did you like what you saw you little pervert?" he smirked reaching forward to cup one of Kirrie's breasts through the sundress making her gasp and moan as Rui moved to sit on the edge of the bed purring with lust as she watched Wes pulled Kirrie into their room ripping the sundress off of her and kicking the door shut

Literally shaking with need Kirrie watched as Rui stood up and sauntered towards her still with Wes's cum covering her face whimpering as the redhead stooped down to her level practically able to feel the warmth coming off of the jizz on her skin "you are so damn cute" Rui tittered cupping Kirrie's face to pull her into a fierce kiss catching the tiny girl off guard before she quickly succumbed to the older girls touch, moaning into Rui's mouth Kirrie relished the taste of cum on her lips letting herself go limp as the redhead held her by the waist exploring her small mouth with her hot tongue

Unfortunately for her though Rui broke the kiss far too soon for her liking making her whine and try to lean in for more "no, no, you've been a bad girl spying on us, you need to be punished before you get another treat" Rui tittered gently wrapped her hand around Kirrie's throat rubbing it in an almost massaging motion "now let's see how much cock that little mouth of yours can take" she purred with a dirty glint in her eye and before Kirrie could respond Rui was dragging her onto the bed positioning her on her back with her head hanging over the edge

Yelping at the rough handling Kirrie moaned as Rui took hold of her jaw squeezing to make her open her mouth whilst Wes moved in front of her roughly shoving his erection down her throat making her gag loudly, licking her lips as she watched Wes begin to briskly fuck Kirrie's mouth Rui gently ran her fingertips along the bulge in the petite sluts throat whilst her other hand explored her small chest giving her A cup breasts firm squeezes in time to Wes's thrusts, as Wes's cock forcibly opened her windpipe Kirrie tried her best not to gag too hard on it drooling heavily to make her mouth an easier fuck for him whilst relishing the mixed flavours of both his and Rui's releases coating his shaft

Wes breathed heavily as he forced his cock in and out of Kirrie's little mouth watching how her lips stretching around his girth, her throat wasn't as hot as Rui's but it was definitely tighter convulsing around his dick with every thrust, as Rui let go of Kirrie's tits to move down her body Wes's rough hands quickly took hold of them using them as support as his thrusts got even harder squeezing the petite girls chest whilst her body squirmed and writhed

Sitting back on the bed Rui moaned as she continued to watch her boyfriend face fucking Kirrie to the point that her face started to change colours, cupping one of her tits with one hand the redhead squeezed it firmly adding to her pleasure as her other hand rubbed her aching clit, biting her lip Rui's eyes trailed down Kirrie's body and between her thrashing legs to her tiny little cunt noticing just how wet she was making a damp patch under her on the bed sheets and deciding that since she had lasted so long with Wes's cock down her windpipe without pushing him away she deserved another treat

Moving closer Rui took hold of Kirrie's legs pinning them down and spreading them as she leaned in between them, the scent alone that came from the tiny girls cunt was borderline intoxicating making Rui's head swim before she slowly ran her tongue along Kirrie's slit making her scream around Wes's cock, tittering at her reaction Rui gave her pussy another slow hot lick before sealing her teeth around her budding clit biting down gently

Kirrie screamed again as Rui's teeth and tongue brought her over the edge into the powerful orgasm that the face fuck had brought her to the very edge of, her drool ran freely from her mouth down her face ruining what little eye liner she was wearing whilst her hands moved from the bed sheets to Rui's hair winding her fingers into her fiery locks in an attempt to hold her mouth to her cunt, as Wes's thrusts got even faster she began to taste precum on her tongue making her skin burn even more with arousal shaking harder whilst Rui's tongue worked her insides

Breathing heavier as his climax drew near Wes reached under Kirrie's head cupping the back of it to bring her face closer to his groin as his thrusts got more erratic, noticing that Wes was nearing his limit Rui pulled away taking hold of Kirrie's wrists and pinning them to the bed "come on Wes, cum in her mouth, make her choke on it" the redhead growled lustfully leaning forward to bite down on one of Kirrie's nipples between Wes's fingers whilst she slid three of her own fingers into Kirrie's cunt

From the mixture of Rui's encouragement and Kirrie moaning around his cock Wes was quickly cumming for the third time that morning flooding Kirrie's mouth and throat with his thick seed making her choke as it overflowed her mouth and shot out of her nose, trying her best not to choke on his cum Kirrie gulped down everything she could letting the rest pour out of her mouth to cover her face and even get in her hair, moaning at the sight of her boyfriend's cum overflowing the petite girls mouth Rui pushed on his chest to make him step back before taking hold of his still erupting cock stroking him as fast as she could to coax as much cum as she could out straight onto Kirrie's face and tits

Kirrie gasped loudly for breath as she let her skin get coated with Wes's thick hot jizz loving the way it warmed her straight to her bones, she then moaned loudly as Rui started to lick and suck the cum off of her tits whilst guiding Wes's cock back into her mouth making her suck him clean which she eagerly complied with licking up every drop of cum from his shaft "fuck it tastes so good, I want more" Kirrie moaned making Rui tittered as she lapped up the last few streams of cum from the petite girls chest

"Don't worry, you'll get plenty more" the redhead purred moving up to lick off the cum on Kirrie's cheek making the smaller girl giggle "but before you get more I want to know why you were spying on us, if you wanted to watch you could have just asked"

"I just wanted to say bye to you guys, you're door was open and I nearly walked in fully but managed to stop myself, I couldn't just leave though, you were so hot to watch, I couldn't help myself" Kirrie admitted squirming under Rui's heated gazed

"Good enough" Rui smiled lustfully licking up another splatter of cum from Kirrie's cheeks "now come here so Wes can give you more cum" she purred moving back onto her back pulling Kirrie with her so that the smaller girl was laid out on her chest to chest, capturing Kirrie's mouth in a wet tongue filled kiss Rui then cupped her little round ass giving it a firm spank making Kirrie moan down her throat before she spread her ass cheeks

Breaking the kiss to let out another moan from the rough treatment Rui was putting on her ass Kirrie's moan quickly became a scream as she felt Wes push his cock straight into her tightest hole balls deep making her groin and lower abdomen bulge from his size "AH FUCK!" she wailed as she felt her insides stretch around Wes's cock digging her nails into the mattress of either side of Rui's head arching her back as she struggled with the overwhelming pain and pleasure "Arceus my ass!"

"Easy, just relax and you'll adjust" Rui soothed her wrapping her arms around her to prevent her from pulling away as it was made obvious that Kirrie wasn't used to either anal or just someone of Wes's size "give her everything you've got, no being gentle with her, she'll enjoy it faster that way"

True to Rui's words as Wes pounded into her tight under experienced ass Kirrie found the sharp pain that shot through her body quickly got replaced with pure ecstasy and she started to pump her hips in time with his thrusts pushing back as he slammed in trying to fit even more cock into her tightest hole "it's so…it's so big!" she panted as Rui kissed and licked along her throat massaging her back as Kirrie continued to dig her nails into the mattress tearing through it as a strong orgasm caught her by surprise making her seize up and clench her ass tight around Wes's cock nearly passing out from the overwhelming pleasure

When they finally finished a full two hours later all three of them were drenched with sweat and Kirrie and Rui both had a healthy layer of cum covering them "you were great, it's been too long since me and Wes had a good threesome" Rui panted as Kirrie just mumbled in response having buried her head in the redheads huge bust, giggling from the younger girls action Rui pulled her head up and kissed her deeply drinking in the small layer of cum that Kirrie had been saving on her tongue "what do you say to doing this more often? Maybe you can come back to Orre with us?"

"Huh? Are you really asking me to go back with you?" Kirrie questioned sounding more hopeful than quizzical

"Yeah why not? Orre is a lot more lenient on decency laws than this place, maybe it's because it's a hundred degrees all year round so you can walk around naked all you want and our big is easily big enough for the three of us and…." Rui responded before Kirrie gave her answer by shoving her tongue down the redhead's throat to which Rui eagerly responded with just as much tongue making Wes chuckle at the sight as the girls tumbled off of the bed still locked in their embrace

Later that afternoon when the three had gotten washed up and dressed they headed down to the Pokemon Center lobby where they were met with cold disgusted stairs "looks like the walls weren't as soundproofed as we thought" Wes smirked making Rui and Kirrie tittered as they checked out and headed towards the door, when they reached the door though a shout of 'street trash' was hurled at them making Wes tense up and nearly drop their suitcases

In order to prevent Wes from losing his temper and for them to leave with some level of pride Rui and Kirrie exchanged a glance before simultaneously flipping their mini skirt and sundress up revealing their bare cum packed cunts and asses to the shocked crowd behind them, confident that they had burned a lasting image into the conservative crowds minds the two grabbed each of Wes's arms leading him out of the Center with their holes still bare to everyone giggling as they headed towards Skarmory and Flygon who waited to take them back to Orre

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	20. Misty's new Greninja

Misty's new Greninja

Misty let out a long loud moan as her new Pokémon's hot metre long tongue explored her body, the Greninja taking his time to take in every single inch of his new Trainers body memorizing everything he touched and tasted, her huge firm D cup tits moulding perfectly under his webbed hands as he groped them drawing yet more moans of arousal from the redheaded slut

The Cerulean Gym Leader had only received the Greninja that day when Professor Sycamore had put out a notice to the worlds famous Water Type users that the Greninjas he had in his lab had had more eggs than expected and the resulting Froakies needed new homes since he didn't have the resources to care for them all, the moment Misty heard from Sycamore she eagerly requested one and soon enough she received the Pokeball over the Global Trading System sending Sycamore one of her many Goldeens back in exchange, when she opened the ball though instead of getting an adorable little Froakie like she had hoped she was faced with a fully grown male Greninja and by the erection it was sporting the moment he saw her it was one that Sycamore used for breeding quickly dashing Misty's disappointment and replacing it with overwhelming lust

Squirming on the cold tiles of the pool rooms floor Misty let out a sharp gasp of pleasure as Greninjas tongue made its way between her legs whilst he moved to straddle her chest poking at her tits with his cock, the permanent moisture on his skin along with the liberal layer of drool he had lathered her breasts with made it almost too easy for him to push his cock between her huge firm mounds making the redhead moan again as he worked her cunt with his tongue whilst beginning to slowly tit fuck her "oooh fuck" the slut moaned pushing her tits tight together around the Pokémon's dick starting to rub them along his length as he thrust between them

Humming with pleasure Greninja pushed his tongue deep into Misty's cunt making her scream with pleasure echoing through the large room as his prehensile muscle explored her hot insides, curling her toes Misty pressed her tits harder together as the Greninja started to thrust faster between them sticking her tongue out to lap at the moist cock head every time it poked at her mouth finding the permanent moist coating that covered the Frog Pokémon's skin almost as delicious as the cum brewing inside its cock

As the Greninjas cock throbbed harder oozing watery precum all over Misty's tits and throat his tongue squirmed even deeper inside of her wanting to taste every inch of her insides, the broad tip of his tongue pressed hard against Misty's cervix catching her completely off guard as a sudden orgasm rushed through her veins making her cry out in ecstasy around the Water Types cock head, as the redheads hot breath washed over his sensitive cock head Greninja groaned spurting shots of precum all over Misty's face and into her open mouth showing that he was close to climax

Pulling his tongue out of Misty's cunt the Greninja then focused solely on his own pleasure fucking the sluts tits as fast as he could, his hops almost a blur as he put his all into fucking Misty's huge porn star tits, panting heavily with pleasure Misty let her arms fall limply to her sides as Greninja took over pushing her breasts together watching in perverted awe as his cock head repeatedly disappeared and reappeared between her huge firm mounds lasting only a few minutes more before he suddenly stopped arching his back as his sprayed his thick watery cum all over Misty's face and into her hair

Misty orgasmed hard again as her face was quickly plastered with cum, not a single inch of her skin left untouched by the Water Types jizz relishing the feeling as he moved forward forcing his cock into her mouth to finish his release down her throat to which she hungrily swallowed every shot he gave her, when he finished cumming he didn't pull away like Misty had expect instead moving to support himself as he slid down further burying his cock deeper into his new Trainers hot wet mouth humming with pleasure as he did so and Misty quickly realized that he was going to face fuck her

As she had guessed Greninja started to steadily pump his still hard cock in an out of her mouth making the slut moan and purse her lips tight around his shaft, groping and squeezing her tits Misty opened her throat as much as she could to make the skull fuck easier for the Frog Pokémon who continued to hum with pleasure slamming harder into the redheads slutty mouth, the pool room was soon filled with the echoing sounds of Greninjas wet thrusts and Misty's gagging as the mouth fuck got even faster and rougher bruising the Gym Leaders lips whilst her tits bounced wildly from the Frogs brutal pace

As she started to taste precum yet again oozing from Greninjas cock Misty orgasmed hard again soaking her inner thighs and the tiles under her reaching up to clutch at the Frog Pokémon's bucking hips pulling down on them to try and make him fuck her mouth even harder, as the Gym Leaders fingers dug into the muscles on his waist Greninjas balls tightened again followed shortly by his cock erupting straight down her throat force feeding her his second thick load

Pure pleasure ran through Misty's body as she greedily drank down the Water Types cum moaning in sheer pleasure before gasping when the Frog pulled his cock out of her mouth with a wet sloppy popping noise "fuck you taste so good, I hit the jackpot with you" Misty panted as Greninja thrust his cock against her face making the slut giggle before he suddenly hopped back landing between her wide spread legs "oh Arceus yes" she moaned as the Water Type took hold of her thick thighs pulling her closer towards him before slamming every inch of his cock into her tight pussy

Misty's ear shattering wail of ecstasy echoed throughout the pool room if not the entire Gym making the windows shake whilst Greninja started to use her slutty hole as fast and as hard as he pleased, his tongue slathering out along her body coiling around her tits to amplify her pleasure as her insides moulded perfectly around his dick, scraping her nails against the tiled floor trying to find something to grip onto Misty soon settled on burying her fingers into her cum coated hair pulling hard at it as her back arched repeated in ecstasy, rolling mini orgasms constantly running through her body as Greninjas cock entered her womb with every thrust

Tasting the sweat on his Trainers perfect creamy skin Greninja ran his tongue over more and more of her before he eventually settled on using it to help keep her pinned down winding it around her slender waist like a tight belt to keep her in place "oh…oh…oh fuck….yes…faster" Misty babbled openly drooling as she let herself go limp giving herself to the Water Types control, her voluptuous body bouncing along the tiled floor as the Greninjas pace just got faster and faster soon pounding her cunt black and blue, the Water Type started to hum again as he watched Misty's huge tits bounce in time with his thrusts almost hypnotically whilst his cock oozed precum into her warming her insides to make her ready for his third load

"C-cum….I want cum….more cum" the redhead continued to drool as she seized up with yet another orgasm squeezing her cunt extremely tight around the Greninjas cock, digging his fingers harder into the flesh of her thighs the Frog Ninja slammed his cock as deep as he could before pumping her womb full of his hot watery jizz making his Trainer go completely boneless in bliss filling her with so much cum that it dripped out of her when he pulled out "more…..more cum….give me more…"

Grinning under his tongue at the sluts constant begging for more Greninja used his tongue to flip her onto her front loving how her big ass bounced and clapped from the motion shaking invitingly making his cock throb with desire, moving forward he balanced himself on the redheads thick thighs grasping at them with his prehensile toes pushing his cock between her fat ass cheeks and giving them a heavy spank each to make them jiggle around his shaft, the Water Type crooned as he watched Misty's fat ass swallow his cock entirely between its cheeks coaxing him to thrust between them like he had done with her breasts

"Please….fuck my ass….stop teasing" Misty whined rotating her hips to make her ass shake more "I need more cock" she whimpered before letting out yet another scream of ecstasy as the Frog Pokémon took pity on her and forced his entire cock into her tightest hole, gripping onto the redheads huge ass cheeks Greninja began to pound into her as hard as he could thoroughly lubricated by his own moisture and a mixture of his and Misty's cum

The sounds of Greninjas groin beating against Misty's ass echoed throughout the room as the rough treatment kept the redheads train of orgasms going without rest or mercy, her tight hole squeezing his cock harder than her cunt every could encouraging him to go deeper and harder with every thrust as she laid out limp beneath him

When the Frog Pokémon was finally finished Misty was coated head to toe in his cum as well as her holes being completely packed with it, holding her head up by a make shift pigtail he make by clutching a handful of her hair Greninja gently thrust in an out of the sluts mouth to clean himself whilst she hungrily sucked on before he pulled and let her go, gasping as her head fell onto her arms Misty moaned in total contentment licking her lips clean of cum as she watched Greninja turn and jump into the pool to rest already giving the slut ideas of underwater sex with the breeding Pokémon

The thoughts had to wait though as she was in no condition for another round or even to stand merely closing her eyes to sleep as she rested her head on her crossed arms, her body completely bare to anyone that may walk in as she fell into a content sleep already dreaming about the next time the Greninja would use her

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	21. The price of spying

The price of spying

Brendan yawned loudly as he sat up on Dawn's couch cracking his back as he did so, he never had the habit of sleeping fully clothed on someone's couch but when the rest of the beds in her condo were taken he took what he could, getting up from the couch he carefully stepped over Lucas who had fallen asleep curled up on the floor quietly exiting the room so that he didn't wake him up

There was a lot of things people could say about Dawn, some true and some false but what was true though was that she threw killer parties, the entire condo had been packed full of people the night before from her friends to Gym Leaders to even a couple of Elite Four members and even random Trainers who were in the area that Dawn deemed 'fun enough' to come join in and now the entire place was littered with sleeping guests completely taking up all the beds, couches and the majority of the floors

Stepping over Barry as he slept spread eagle in the middle of the hallway Brendan made his way to the bathroom knowing that Dawn always kept painkillers in her cabinet in there, rubbing his temples to try to soothe the dull throbbing in his head he failed to remember knocking on the door to check if the bathroom was empty just walking straight in and freezing as he heard the shower running

In Dawn's shower, the glass curtain-less shower, stood Leaf and Mei in a passionate embrace, their hands exploring each other's soaking wet bodies as their tongues wrestled frantically making Brendan's jaw drop as he stared at them, it was well known that the two girls had been in a relationship for about three months and that they had been sneaking off repeatedly throughout the night before to fool around so that didn't surprise Brendan but it didn't stop him staring none the less, his pants getting extremely tight as Leaf hoisted Mei's leg up giving him a full view of her round ass and a teasing view of her pussy, feeling the blood leaving his face and heading southward Brendan realized that if he was caught he was in for serious trouble and a lot of pain prompting him to turn around and slowly walk back out of the door

"Where do you think you're going? Get back in here pervert" Leaf's voice stopped Brendan in his tracks making him flinch as he slowly turned back around expecting both girls to be glaring at him with fury and disgust but instead the only thing in their eyes was a wicked lust "enjoy the show?"

"Yeah…I kinda did" Brendan replied still expecting a sudden harsh slap from the girls "sorry about just walking in on you"

"Don't be sorry, why do you think we left the door unlocked?" Mei giggled before gasping as Leaf leaned down to bite at her neck

"You wanted someone to catch you?"

"Well yeah, looks just because we're a girl/girl couple doesn't mean we've gone entirely off of cock and it's been a long time since we had a guy with us, plus seeing Rui get double teamed by Wes and Michael last night really made us crave a good hard cock so get your clothes off and get in here" Leaf growled lustfully in a tone that told Brendan that he had no option of backing out, shutting the door and locking it Brendan proceeded to strip out of his shirt and pants letting his erection spring free before he paused at his hat "that needs to come off too"

"You know I don't like taking this off" Brendan stated taking a firm hold of his hat

"Either it comes off or it gets wet, choose" Leaf asserted barely giving him a second to make his decision before reaching out to grab him by his cock and pull him into the shower squeezing hard enough to cause pain if he resisted her pulling, as expected Brendan's hat hit the floor before he was pulled under the hot spray of water quickly getting sandwiched between the girls as they pressed against his front and back

As Mei started to kiss and lick along his neck and upper back Leaf parted the hair that hung over his forehead revealing the prominent scar that ran from his scalp to his brow, he had received the wound when he had gotten too close to a wild Salamence as a child and ever since then he did everything he could to hide it to the point that only his family and closest friends knew about the scar, running her fingers through Brendan's hair Leaf pulled him down slightly standing on her toes to slowly run her tongue along the length of his scar making him shudder whilst Mei reached around to wrap her hand around his cock slowly stroking him "you shouldn't cover this, scars are so fucking sexy" Leaf purred sensually licking his scar again pushing herself up further on her toes until Brendan had to cup her ass to support her

As Leaf continued to almost worship Brendan's scar Mei turned off the shower and slid down on her knees crawling between his legs before sitting between him and Leaf sighing as his erection pressed up against her face, nuzzling her cheek against his thick cock the pigtailed slut ran her hands up and down his legs in an almost massaging fashion before she titled her head letting his dick literally fall into her open mouth moaning loudly as she took every inch of him in

"Fuck!" Brendan cursed through gritted teeth as Mei deepthroated him all the way to his base practically kissing his pubic bone whilst wrapping her arms around his waist to help her hold his dick in her tight windpipe, tittering at his reaction Leaf set herself back on her feet cupping the back of his head to pull him down into a wet tongue filled kiss using her other hand to take hold of Mei's head starting to pump it along Brendan's cock forcing her lover to deepthroat it faster and harder

Leaning back against the shower wall Brendan let his arms hang by his sides as Leaf controlled Mei's sucking whilst her tongue wrestled with his, breaking their kiss Leaf ran her tongue along Brendan's jaw line before licking down his throat and chest slowly getting down on her knees next to Mei pulling her lover off of Brendan's cock making her whine with disappointment "don't go hogging it, I want a taste too" Leaf chastised her giving Mei a quick deep kiss before taking Brendan's cock into her mouth and started to rapidly bob her head along it as she sucked

Brendan's head swam as the girls repeatedly swapped between sucking his cock practically fighting over which one was going to suck it for the longest before they traded again barely giving his dick a moment in the air before it was sucked down their throats again, after a while the sluts seemed to grow tired of fighting over his dick and came up with a compromise, kissing around his cock they sealed their lips around a side each slathering their tongues along it as they smoothly moved their heads from side to side 'stroking' his cock with their mouths

Brendan's cock throbbed hard between their lips as he drew even closer to climax oozing precum to the point that it ran down and coated both Mei's and Leaf's tits making both brunettes moan at the feeling of it pulling away to admire the mess he had made on their chests "remember what May said? How to make Brendan cum faster and harder than anything else?" Leaf breathed as she leaned in to suck Brendan's cock head back into her mouth

"Oh course I remember" Mei responded taking a few sucks for herself when Leaf released his cock taking her own mouthful of precum, leaning harder against the shower wall to keep his balanced as his legs started to shake harder Brendan looked down just in time to see both girls sit up on their knees and press their chests to his groin completely smothering his cock between their firm perky breasts

The moment his cock was encased between their soft pillow-y mounds he lost it, his hands burying in their hair as his dick erupted wildly hitting both sluts hard in the face with his cum making them gasp from the sudden coating they received, pressing their tits harder together the girls started to tit fuck him hard coaxing more and more cum out of him until their faces were completely dripping with jizz and their breasts were thoroughly coated with his seed

When his climax ended Brendan slumped back against the shower wall panting heavily for breath as Leaf and Mei started to feverishly lick each other clean of his cum leaving not even an inch of each other's skin un-cleaned by the their tongues, after they had finished cleaning each other the sluts were happy to find Brendan still hard and seemingly ready for more despite looking like he was about to pass out from exhaustion "I want first turn on it" Mei stated before Leaf could do the same sticking her tongue out at her lover who just pouted back

"Fine but for that I'm doing your ass with a strap on tonight, the biggest one we have"

"Deal!" Mei tittered back knowing that Leaf had barely meant it as a punishment, as Leaf moved to the other side of the shower Mei hopped to her feet turning around to back up against Brendan making him groan as she ground her firm ass against his cock causing it to push between her bubble ass cheeks as she gyrated against him "pick a hole big guy, I love it in either one" she purred looking back at him with lust glazed eyes

Taking hold of Mei's slender waist Brendan took a few thrusts between her ass cheeks before pulling back and slamming forward taking a while chance at which hole he'd get ending up burying his entire length in her tight wet cunt "fuck yessss" the pigtailed slut moaned bending over further and pressing her hands to the shower wall as she ground back against Brendan's groin loving how her clit rubbed against his balls

"Looks like he's getting my ass next" Leaf moaned as she slid her hand between her legs watching her girlfriend get fucked hard from behind, it was almost like a game they played whenever they shared a guy between them, when one of them got fucked in the pussy the other 'had' to take it in the ass for 'variety', biting her lip she watched as Brendan's hands moved from Mei's hips to her pigtails grabbing one in each hand using them as reigns as his pace got faster and harder

"Yesss, harder! Harder!" Mei begged as her head was pulled back by her pigtails adoring the stinging sensation it caused, her tits bouncing wildly as she frantically bucked back against Brendan's thrusts, lifting her leg she turned slightly on her side balancing himself on one foot so that Brendan could find a deeper angle inside of her to which he took advantage of the position lifting her leg up entirely until he hung it over his shoulder forcing her to do the splits against him

Leaf's body shook as she brought herself to orgasm watching her lover orgasm all over Brendan's cock mere seconds later, watching as Mei's face pressed hard against the glass wall whilst her body shook wildly making her tits and ass shake and bounce with her, grunting with every thrust Brendan soon found himself reaching his second climax blowing his load deep into Mei's womb setting off another orgasm before her first one even ended leaving the brunette utterly boneless sliding down the shower wall when Brendan pulled out of it

As she crumbled to the shower floor Mei moaned as the last few streams of his release landed on her face thankful that she had turned the water off earlier so that she could enjoy the feeling of his seed on her skin, sitting back against the glass wall Mei got comfortable starting to rub her aching cunt as Leaf moved forward sitting Brendan down across from her before sitting on his cock moaning as every inch pushed deep in her tight ass, at that moment the three of them were truly thankful that Dawn had a huge shower allowing Mei and Brendan to sit with their legs spread out fully allowing both of them to sit comfortably as Leaf rode Brendan's cock

Pushing two fingers into her cum filled cunt Mei moaned loudly as she started at her lovers bouncing tits, Leaf's own moans of ecstasy music to her ears prompting her to finger fuck herself at the same pace as Leaf riding speed, gritting his teeth Brendan took hold of Leaf's waist trying his best to help guide her pace slowly starting to buck up into her ass every time she slammed down on his dick "fuck yeah, fuck my ass!" the brunette grunted reaching back to run her fingers through Brendan's hair "you like my tight fucking ass around your big cock?" she panted tittering as she only got a groan of pleasure in response

Bouncing even harder on Brendan's cock Leaf suddenly let out a shriek of pleasure as Mei crawled forward and took hold of her lovers hips slowing her to a halt before burying her head between her legs and thrusting her tongue as deep as she could into her cunt "oh Arceus that's good!" she keened as Mei hungrily feasted on her and Brendan took over the ass fuck starting to thrust up hard and fast into her tightest hole letting her tits bounce whilst he and Mei held the rest of her body still until the trio reached their final climax together

Completely spent the three of them slumped against a shower wall each panting heavily for breath, Mei and Leaf leaking with cum as Brendan's cock hung half flaccid against his thigh still able to go for another round but not any time soon, before any of them could say anything a knock on the door drew their attention and when Brendan opened the shower door they found Dawn stood half naked in the doorway having not gotten dressed after waking up "sorry guys but I'm going to have to kick you out of there" she smirked as she admired the state Mei and Leaf were in "I got a lot of people out here that want to get cleaned off before they head home so you girls get out of there, you stay Brendan, me and Shauna have next dibs on you, I may have a big bathroom but it's not soundproofed and we want a taste of everything we just heard in here, you're not getting out of there for a long time" the blunette added with a lustful glint in her eye making Mei and Leaf giggled as they shakily got to their feet and staggered out of the bathroom to find their clothes

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	22. Red hot springs

Red hot springs

Misty sighed as she lowered herself into the hot spring loving how the water eased every ache and pain in her bones near instantly, she had only spent a day in Hoenn after attending a Gym Leaders conference and Flannery had already convinced her to check out a fairly remote set of hot springs the Fire Type Leader had found, whilst she was more eager to return to Kanto and resume her own Gym duties Misty had decided taking the rest of the day off wouldn't hurt quickly finding the hot springs from a map Flannery had drawn picking the one that had been circled and labelled _'pick this one, it's special'_

She only pondered what Flannery could have meant by special for a few moments before shrugging it off stripping naked and getting into the hot spring as quick as she could being fairly sore from the hike she had taken to find it, lowering herself deeper into the water until she was submerged up to her chin the redhead moaned as the steaming temperature stimulated her cunt enough to have her aching in a different way, not bothering to glance around to check that she was still alone Misty slid a hand down her body and between her legs moaning loudly as she started to rub her clit biting her lip as it sent jolts of pleasure through her body

As the slut pleasured herself she failed the hear the rustling in the bushes behind her just moaning louder as she started to finger herself using her free hand to grope and squeeze her tits, even though she had been fucked on the hike up to the hot springs by her Poliwrath her body was already aching for more satisfaction moaning as her fingers traced the bruises her Water Type had left on her cunt, panting louder as she pumped three fingers into her cunt Misty continued to not notice the rustling in the bushes behind her sinking under the surface of the water as something emerged from them

"Mag…Magmar"

The Fire Type brushed the scorched leaves from its shoulders as it looked around puzzled, it was sure that it had heard something entering its territory prompting it to come and investigate, noticing the water's surface rippling and bubbling slightly the Magmar walked over to the edge of the hot spring peering into it, looking passed the steam the Fire Type noticed the redhead sitting at the bottom of the hot spring and peering closer it saw that she was pleasuring herself to which its body reacted accordingly

As it continued to watch its thick long red hot cock emerged from between its legs revealing itself both to be male and that it hadn't mated in a fair while by how its cock throbbed and ached at the mere sight of the naked human in its territory, normally he would have responded with anger toward trespassers and chased them out with a Flamethrower attack but in this scenario he decided a much more intimate response was in order, leaning in closer to the edge of the water the Fire Type then shoved his hand deep under the surface ignoring the burn the water brought him grabbing Misty by her hair and dragging her roughly back out of the water

The redhead shrieked with shock as she was suddenly pulled up to the surface, her scream was quickly cut off though as she found herself face to cock with the large Magmar and what little fear she experienced seconds before was immediately replaced with even stronger lust "well hello there" she breathed addressing the Fire Types cock directly not bothering to even look up at the Pokémon's face as she admired his length and girth "you really are a big one aren't you?" she moaned reaching up to wrap her hand around the Magmars cock gasping at just how hot his skin was compared to hers

Crooning at the feeling of the sluts silk soft skin against his burning scaly hide the Magmar let go of her hair letting the redhead stand up in the hot spring and stroke him on her own accord breathing his name as she added a second hand to the handjob, Misty bit her lip as her small hands explored every inch of the Fire Type's length, is this what Flannery meant by this particular hot spring being special? It was a fair bit away from the other springs and the Fire Type Leader was as big of a slut as her so it may have been a sneaky hint to visit the horny Magmars territory, as her skin continued to heat up from the Fire Types skin Misty found her mouth watering as the Pokémon's cock throbbed in her grasp

Moving her hands to Magmars waist Misty lowered her head leaning in with her mouth wide to slowly take every inch of the Fire Types cock down her throat moaning loudly as the heat emanating from it went straight down her windpipe warming her insides, the Magmar spat flames as pure pleasure ran through his body grabbing hold of Misty's hair as he slammed forward forcing as much cock as he could down the sluts throat making her choke loudly at the rough intrusion, she quickly got used to it though placing her hands on the edge of the hot spring relaxing herself to let the Magmar fuck her skull at his own pace and leisure

Steam started to rise from the Fire Types skin as his arousal and body heat continued to escalate, gripping Misty's hair harder he started to pound into her wet hot mouth as fast and hard as he could striving for a quick release, as Misty's head bobbed along the Pokémon's cock her tits followed suit bouncing with every thrust making the redhead moan using one of her hands to start rubbing herself again, she had never let a Fire Type use her before, she had fucked and been used by countless Fire Type Trainers when they had defeated her and earned a turn in her holes or when she had demolished them so brutally that she felt sorry for them but not once had she bent over or sucked off a Fire Type as she thought a good strong Water Type was enough to satisfy her but now that she had a Magmar using her skull as a fucktoy she was quickly changing her mind

Sweeping his tail around Magmar pounded Misty's mouth harder as he felt his first load quickly brewing, none of the females he had managed to catch and mate which were as tight and wet as Misty's throat and after a minute more of it squeezing around his shaft the Fire Type crushed the sluts face to his groin spitting a huge stream of flames in the air as he shot nearly a litre of red hot spicy cum straight down Misty's windpipe

Tears pours down Misty's face as she struggled to swallow every shot of cum the Magmar forced down her throat, it felt like her windpipe was on fire but in the best way possible and as steam started to come out of her mouth and nose she finally rubbed herself to orgasm screaming around the Fire Types cock making him shoot his last few streams even harder completely coating her throat all the way down to her stomach heating her entire body

When Magmars release ended the Fire Type let go of Misty's head letting her fall back into the water as he slumped back onto his ass breathing heavily letting the aftershocks of his release die down, surfacing from the water Misty panted hard as steam continued to billow out of her mouth and nose wiping her still streaming eyes as she climbed out of the hot spring "that was the hottest thing I've ever fucking swallowed" she panted as her eyes started to water again no matter how much she wiped them "and it feels so good inside, I want more" she moaned as she eyed the Magmars still hard cock "just sit back and relax, it's my turn to take care of you" she purred moving to straddle the Pokémon's waist reaching down to take hold of his cock rubbing the red hot head against her equally burning cunt

The Magmar groaned as the redheaded whore slowly took his cock head into her tight little hole before throwing his head back spitting more flames when she slammed herself down taking every inch of him into her cunt and womb, Misty let out a scream of pure ecstasy as the Fire Types burning cock entered her womb making her stomach bulge feeling her insides burn around him in a blissful way making her orgasm hard near instantly, placing her hands on the Magmars chest Misty started to ride him with everything she had bouncing and popping her hips as fast as she could pumping her cunt along his length making her huge ass bounce and clap with every movement whilst her tits bounced in his face

As the slut bounced on his cock like she was born to do so the Magmar watched with extreme interest as her tits bounced mere inches from his face, starting to buck his hips up thrusting as Misty slammed down on his cock Magmar then reached up to take a rough hold of her breasts squeezing them hard making the redhead keen loudly and orgasm hard around his cock again "so hot….so….so hot" Misty moaned openly drooling as she pumped her cunt along Magmars cock faster and harder ignoring the strained burn in her hips and lower back

Moving his hands from Misty's tits to her bouncing ass Magmar thrust up harder and faster into her soon making the slut lose her mind with pleasure, her eyes rolling all the way back and her tongue hanging all the way out as she panted like a bitch in heat orgasming every few seconds as sweat began to pour from her skin like a waterfall, squeezing her cunt tighter around Magmars dick Misty then let out a sharp ear shattering scream when she felt the Pokémon start to cum again flooding her insides with his red hot seed

Collapsing forward barely holding herself up on her hands at either side of the Magmars head Misty whimpered as the Fire Type pulled out of her letting her fall face first to the ground panting for breath, pushing herself up weakly Misty was quickly shoved back down whimpering as she felt the Magmars hot weight on her lower back and his still rock hard cock between her huge ass cheeks making her moan even louder shaking her ass to make it ripple around the Fire Types cock "please….fuck my ass…put it in" the slut keened bucking her ass back hard against Magmars groin

Eager to oblige the sluts pleas and see just how tight her final hole was Magmar took a firm grip of her big round ass cheeks spreading them before slamming his cock as hard as he could into her ass, flames shot from the Fire Types mouth as a piercing scream of pleasure escaped Misty's, the redhead scraping her nails across the stone ground as she tried to find something to grip onto whilst Magmar started to pound her huge ass grunting his name as he showed the cock whore no mercy, Misty's legs kicked and writhed as the Fire Type rested his weight on her thick thighs whilst his hot dick burned the redheads insides

Like before when he was burning her womb Misty soon became a drooling mess letting her eyes roll back as she drooled all over the ground orgasming hard every few seconds, grunting and huffing Magmar pounded as hard as he could into Misty's fat ass finding it so tight that he almost struggled to pull his cock back out after every thrust in, gripping the huge cheeks of her behind harder he almost marvelled at how they moulded around his clawed fingers being both extremely firm but soft at the same time, more and more steam started to rise from the Fire Types body as he drew closer to climax increasing his body heat to the point that Misty felt like her ass was on fire and she didn't want it to ever stop

Reaching forward to grab a handful of Misty's hair the Magmar wrenched her head back far enough so that she was looking back at him letting him admire her expression of maddening ecstasy and lust just in time for him to blow his final load in her tight ass, Misty's mouth fell slack as she felt the Pokémon's white hot cum flood her insides seizing up before going completely limp with pleasure, waiting until his climax finished the Magmar then let go of the sluts hair letting her fall limply to the ground pulling out of her to let his seed leak out of her abused hole mixing with the cum that had been leaking from her cunt

Pleased with his work and his urge to mate sated the Magmar then simply turned and walked away back into the bushes leaving Misty naked and still leaking his cum out, the Gym Leader didn't mind in the slightest though having been more than satisfied by the fucking he had given her and she was already planning to come back every few days or so whenever she had some free time, rolling onto her back and stretching out to relax Misty just let herself enjoy the resonating heat the Magmars cum gave off inside of her before she noticed the ground shaking ever so slightly followed by the sound of heavy footsteps and a large shadow appearing over her

"Magmortar"

Her day just kept getting better

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	23. Permission to come aboard Captain?

Permission to come aboard Captain?

The waves off of Fuchsia City's bay started to get even choppier as Misty found herself a good mile off of shore "shit I swam out too far" she cursed as she glanced around for any kind of land or anything she could climb onto as the waves started to get large enough to take her under the surface, after a couple of minutes she sighed with relief when she noticed a boat just a few yards away from her prompting her to swim in its direction

Reaching the boat just as the waves started to wash over her head Misty reached up and hauled herself up onto it coughing and spitting out the salty water as the last wave had caught her off guard, with her feet now on a solid surface Misty was able to stretch her tired limbs moaning as her back cracked as she stretched "damn those clouds don't look good, I better head inside" she commented noticing the rolling black clouds taking over the sky "I hope whoever owns this boat doesn't mind me being here, either way I'm sure I can convince them to let me stay until the water calms down" she smiled dirtily giving her big bare ass a heavy spank as she sauntered towards the boats living areas, when she had set off for the swim earlier that day she had decided to leave her swim suit on the beach greatly preferring to swim naked

Entering the boats living areas Misty looked around to see if she could find the boat's owner "hello? Is anyone here?" she called out getting the chilling feeling that the boat had lost its moorings and floated out to see unmanned, she may be a master swimmer but she was far from an expert when it came to driving boats

Her fears were soon put to rest though as she continued through the living areas quickly finding the bedroom where she found who she believed what the boat's owner, the young man was sounds asleep sprawled out naked on the bed making Misty lick her lips as her eyes scanned every inch of his bare body, every lean muscle and his half erect cock that laid out against his thigh making her drool slightly, what caught the sluts eye that most though was the countless scars that decorated his body causing her to quickly realize that she had met the young man before, he was the guy that Leaf had brought with her to do the porn scene on the SS. Anne and what Misty remembered of him she liked a lot

Biting her lip as the memories of what happened during the porn scene returned to her Misty let her gaze return to his cock marvelling at how he was still an easy six inches half flaccid "I don't care even if he kicks me off afterwards, I need some of that cock" the redhead moaned sauntering towards the bed before slowly mounting it crawling towards Joma as he continued to sleep, lowering her face to his groin she inhaled deeply shuddering as his thick musk overpowered her senses before moaning as she detected a more female scent mixed in, it was only then that she noticed how his dick glistened slightly and when she took him eagerly into her mouth she instantly recognized the taste to go with the smell

"I see you and your Gardevoir have been having fun" she tittered wrapping her hand around his cock starting to stroke him to full hardness making him groan in his sleep, loving how he thickened in her grasp to the point that her fingers could no longer reach the heel of her palm Misty moved to lay on her front between his legs gently resting her head on his thigh watching every reaction his cock gave as she leisurely stroked him occasionally giving his shaft and balls wet tongue filled kisses, as his cock throbbed in the sluts skilled hands Joma started to fidget in his sleep, his hips bucking up on their down accord making Misty giggle before she took him back into her mouth balls deep moving her hands away to let him unconsciously fuck her throat

As Misty's throat squeezed tight around his dick Joma slowly began to stir craning his head up to see who was orally attacking his cock "what the…oh fuck yes!" he groaned as Misty started to rapidly bob her head along his cock running her hands along the front of his body tracing every scar her fingers touched, reaching down he took two rough handfuls of her hair using them to guide her head making her moan louder as he bucked up into her mouth every time she swallowed his length "gonna fucking cum" he panted as his precum filled Misty's dirty mouth

Humming around Joma's throbbing cock Misty moved her hands down to cup and cradle his balls loving how she could feel the cum churning inside them before it came shooting out of his cock into her mouth, as his cock erupted Joma arched his back as far as he could crushing the redhead's face to his groin as he emptied his balls down her throat, Misty took each shot of cum in her stride greedily gulping his seed down looking up at him with big blue eyes hollowing her cheeks to suck him even harder through his climax

When Joma's cock finally stopped spewing cum Misty slowly released it with a wet 'pop' letting it slap against her face and rest against her cheek loving how hot it felt against her cheek "holy shit" Joma panted heavily groaning as Misty laced his cock with almost loving kisses before gasping as she moved to seal her huge firm tits around his shaft, as the slut started to pump her breasts along his length Joma bucked his hips in time to her movements tit fucking her back as she jerked him off with her huge porn tits

"Mmmmm that's it, you love these big fucking tits don't you?" Misty purred before yelping as Joma suddenly changed their positions forcing the whore onto her back making her moan as he grabbed at her chest pressing her breasts tight around his cock starting to thrust erratically between them "oh fuck yes! Pound those fucking tits!" she panted craning her head forward to spit heavily on Joma's cock to make it move smoother between her large breasts before reaching back to hold onto the beds headboard for support letting her cunt soak the bed sheet beneath them

As Joma made use of Misty's tits he failed to realize that both of them were being watched from the bathroom that connected onto the bedroom, the door open a crack allowing his Gardevoir to watch her master use the redheaded slut, the Psychic type bit her lip as she forced herself to keep quiet frantically rubbing her soaking cunt and budding clit as she watched Misty in total jealousy, she may have only ridden her master into unconsciousness barely a half hour earlier but she was still craving more of his thick cock

Just as Joma's cock erupted coating Misty's face and hair with his thick cum the Gym Leader glanced over to the bathroom giving Gardevoir a flirty wink slowly licking her lips making it obvious that she knew that she was there all along, shocked that she had been discovered Gardevoir panic teleported away to the lower floors of the boat leaving Joma and Misty to continue changing positions so that Joma could pound the redheads cunt from behind

(In the boats engine room)

Joma's Lucario quietly hummed to himself as he inspected each gauge and valve of the large engine happy to find everything in order, the pressure was still in the green and they had enough fuel to wait out the choppy water and head back to shore afterwards, turning to head back to the steering wheel and relax before raising anchor the Aura Pokémon jumped slightly as Gardevoir suddenly appeared in front of him _"I swear only you can take me off guard like that"_ Lucario deadpanned before noticing the Psychic types flushed cheeks and slightly damp skin _"having fun with Joma again?"_

"_No….well yes but…Master has company"_ Gardevoir panted Misty's scream of pleasure echoed throughout the boat

"_Oh yes, I heard, he picked up another swimmer didn't he?" _the Aura Pokémon asked, his Trainer always had the habit of picking up any swimmers that were around when the water got rough so that they could wait it out on his boat and occasionally one of the girls he picked up would eagerly show their gratitude

"_Yes but this one is more famous" _Gardevoir responded shuddering at the sound of Joma's bed banging against his wall

"_Famous?"_

"_I can't explain, let me show you" _Gardevoir offered taking hold of Lucarios wrist and teleporting them back to Joma's bathroom, opening the door a crack again both Pokémon peered out to find their Trainer and Misty still going strong with Joma reclining against the pillows whilst Misty danced on his cock reverse cowgirl style letting him sit back and enjoy the sight of her huge ass bouncing against his groin _"Arceus she's so beautiful, just how I remember her" _the Psychic type whimpered as her cunt started to ache with need again sliding her hand back between her legs to rub herself watching the redheads huge tits bounce wildly as she rode Joma's cock

As Gardevoir started to fuck herself again Lucario couldn't help but get engrossed in the sight himself, he was normally stoic and collected only giving into his primal needs when in total privacy with Gardevoir but watching Misty riding his Trainer like she was born to do so soon had his blood boiling and his loins stirring, as Gardevoir fell to her knees gasping as her fingers grazed her g-spot Lucario noticed her 'dress' parting at the back baring her big bubble ass, she had always had a big ass compared to the rest of her species and she always knew how to use it to get him in the mood

Silently moving behind Gardevoir to position himself Lucario gently parted her dress more making the Psychic type moan as she quickly worked out what he was doing, looking back at the Aura Pokémon she licked her lips as she watched his thick veiny cock slid out of its sheath spreading her legs more so that he had perfect access to her holes moving her hand away so she could balance herself against the doorframe trying her best to stifle her whine of sheer pleasure when Lucario slowly eased himself into her needy cunt

"Fuck I'm cumming again!" Misty gasped as she gyrated her hips grinding hard on Joma's lap placing her hands on his chest behind her to balance herself as her body seized up again in ecstasy, Joma had already cum four times since they had started having shot two huge loads into her womb whilst she could still taste his first on her tongue and feel his second still covered her face leaving almost none of her skin unmarked by his seed, glancing over to the bathroom again Misty smiled dirtily as she watched Gardevoir get taken from behind, both Pokémon too caught up in physical pleasure to realize that the bathroom door had opened leaving them completely visible

As he started to ooze precum again Joma then noticed his Pokémon unable to stop himself from smirking as Gardevoir quickly forgot she was supposed to be quiet moaning her name loudly in pleasure as Lucario pounded into her making her big ass bounce and clap "damn that's hot" Misty purred stopping to rest as Joma started to slowly thrust up into her "they do this often?"

"Every day if they can" Joma replied as his cock throbbed even harder "I'm still really surprised that Gardevoir hasn't gotten any eggs out of it"

"Yeah, after you cum again let's just rest and watch them" the redhead suggested to which Joma happily agreed with eager to rest his aching muscles after he had finished his newest load reaching up to grab at Misty's hair pulling it back as he thrust up harder into her making her pant and bounce on his cock, it didn't take him long to reach climax though with the joint site of both Misty's and Gardevoirs huge asses bouncing as they were roughly used blowing his fifth load into the redheaded sluts hungry cunt

Panting heavily with every thrust Lucario took into her Gardevoir dropped down to her elbows resting her head on her arms as she focused solely on bucking back against the Aura Pokémon's cock, glancing up at the bed Gardevoir whined as she saw both her master and Misty sitting on the edge of the bed watching her being Lucarios bitch, Joma's cock was still hard as Misty leisurely stroked him still covered in his cum whilst her cunt steadily leaked with it making Gardevoir drool at the sight before gasping as she suddenly seized up in orgasm

Lucario growled with pleasure as Gardevoirs cunt clenched tight around his throbbing cock digging his paws into her fat ass cheeks to steady himself feeling like he was going to cum at any moment, grabbing hold of Gardevoirs hair he pulled her back up onto her hands and knees pounding into her even harder making her tits bounce free of her 'dress' for Joma and Misty to enjoy, he didn't last much longer as the combination of the Psychic sluts tight wet cunt and her huge bouncing ass quickly brought him to climax shooting his load deep inside her making Gardevoirs mind go completely blank with pleasure

Shaking erratically with pleasure as Lucarios cum flooded her tiny womb Gardevoir collapsed in a heap on the floor panting heavily as Lucario pulled out of her causing her cunt to leak his cum onto the bathroom floor, she then whimpered as she was pulled up by her hair gasping as her lips were forcefully claimed, she quickly relaxed though when she tasted her masters cum on Misty's tongue as the porn star pushed her tongue into the Pokémon's mouth with a wet sloppy kiss

The kiss didn't last anywhere near as long as Gardevoir would have wanted as Misty pulled away leaving a long trail of saliva connecting their tongues "still as gorgeous and filthy as I remember" the redhead purred making Gardevoir shiver with lust before gasping again as Misty pulled her close grabbing at her huge ass cheeks "fuck I love a slut with a big ass" she growled lustfully running her tongue along the Pokémon's shoulder "I want to see this fat ass bouncing on your masters cock, understand?" she growled to which Gardevoir moaned nodding against Misty's neck "good slut and don't think you're going to be left out of this, my ass still needs a good fucking" she added eyeing Lucarios still hard cock "I've never had a Fighting type before apart from my Poliwrath so I'm going to really love this"

And with that both Misty and Gardevoir quickly got into position, the Psychic slut moving to sit reverse cowgirl style on her masters lap letting her ass sink down on his thick cock all the way down to his balls shaking with ecstasy with every inch that entered her guts whilst tears ran down her cheeks, as Gardevoir took Joma's cock Misty took her position under Lucario laying out on the floor pushing her ass up at him as he spread her ass cheeks prodding at her tightest hole, biting her lip Misty pushed her lower body up on her knees to press back against the Aura Pokémon's cock to help him penetrate her tight ass orgasming hard when he finally pushed through slamming his entire length into her hole

From the moment the sluts were penetrated they both lost their minds to sheer perverted pleasure, their bodies acting on autopilot as Joma and Lucario made use of their tight fuck holes, orgasming over and over whilst their worked load after load from their partners and after what seemed like hours both whores ended up on their backs on the floor holding hands as Joma and Lucario finished their final release all over their faces, hair and tits leaving them blissfully coated in cum

It took Misty a near a good hour to finally get the strength to sit up moaning as her body ached in all the right ways "now I remember why this guy was the right choice for that porno scene" she tittered licking at the drying cum around her lips before noticing Joma sitting on the bed seemingly waiting for her to get up whilst Gardevoir and Lucario slept next to him "oh hey, thanks for that, I haven't been fucked like that in…well hours" the redhead giggled

"Yeah I try my best" Joma grinned back rubbing the back of his head "I take it you came on board when the water got rough?" he asked to which Misty nodded "I had figured, still can't believe it was you this time, I thought I'd never get the chance to even speak to you again after what happened on the SS. Anne let alone what just happened"

"You really think I was gonna let a cock like yours get away after what it did to me? I would hunt you down just to suck it again" the slut tittered eyeing Joma's flaccid but still impressive cock "speaking of which where are you heading next?"

"Wherever the ocean takes me after I refuel when the water calms down, I've got enough food on here to keep me going for a couple of months so I'm just going to sail around and see where I end up, why do you ask?"

"Need a cabin girl?"

"…Excuse me?"

"Well cabin girl, concubine, general fuck toy whenever you're horny, whatever you want to call it" Misty responded giggling at the shocked look on Joma's face "look, I've been given some time off from both my Gym and porn duties, a much needed vacation if you will, I've got a month off and since I'm not needed at the Gym I need a place to stay and what better place for me than the open seas? I can't really drive this thing but I can help keep it clean and anything else you need, so what do you say?" she asked before smirking as she noticed Joma's cock starting to harden again "I'll take that as a yes so I better get started on my main duty on board" she purred prowling towards him on her hands and knees shaking her big ass as she moved before swallowing every inch of him down

As Misty started to rapidly bob her head along his cock Joma couldn't help but consider himself to be the luckiest man on the planet at that moment, he had gone to sleep to recover from his lustful Gardevoir riding him and woken up to Kanto's most beautiful and slutty porn star sucking his cock and ended up with her offering to basically be his sex slave and maid on his boat for the next month, he was sure he was going to just wake up and find out it was all a dream at any moment but for now he figured he might as well just enjoy it and tell Misty that she was 'hired' after she was finished sucking him off

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	24. Anything for a fan

Anything for a fan

Brodie shook slightly as he stood outside Dawn's condo at around one in the morning, he knew he should have waited until the morning before coming to ask for an autograph but he just couldn't will himself to wait for that long, he had been a massive fan of Dawn ever since she had become the Champion of the Sinnoh region and had only caught glimpse of her a few times before but never had the chance to meet her in person like many other of her fans

Unlike previous reclusive and security conscious Champions Dawn was far more open and friendly with her fan base letting anyone approach her at any time always willing to sign an autograph, pose for a picture and showing her promiscuous nature she let anyone who asked touch her, there were countless pictures and videos online of Dawn being publically manhandled by her fans and visibly enjoying it, there was even a video of her open mouth tongue kissing a fan whilst he lifted up her skirt showing the camera that she wasn't wearing underwear

Clutching the pen and picture of Dawn he had in his hands tighter Brodie made his way along the path to the condo pausing at the door trying to decide if it was a good idea to knock or not, Dawn had said several times in interviews that she had an open door policy with anyone who wanted to see her and was always happy to have visitors but what if she was sleeping? Even someone as friendly and sociable as Dawn wouldn't be happy to be woken up at such a time

Taking a deep breath he decided to take the risk reaching for the door handle when he noticed that not one but several windows of the condo were open wide enough for someone to fit through, it was a fairly warm night for early Spring so it could have been passed off as her trying to keep cool but it was also a blatant invitation, feeling his heart pound in this chest Brodie walked up to the nearest open window and after quickly checking that none of the blunettes Pokémon were keeping guard deftly climbed in

As his feet hit the soft carpeted floor Brodie immediately hugged the wall glancing around remembering all of Dawn's Pokémon that could easily rip an intruder to shreds, seeing and hearing nothing he let out the breath he was holding starting to walk down the hallway wanting to find Dawn, get the autograph and leave as soon as possible before he overstayed any kind of welcome, keeping his steps light and quick Brodie traversed the many hallways of the condo whilst the many thoughts of what might happen to him if Dawn's Pokémon found him before he found her, the blunettes Luxray was well known for having a viscous streak and her Empoleon, whilst calm and collected most of the time, was as protective as any other of Dawn's Pokémon having sent many a pervert sky high with a Hydro Pump when she had deemed they had had enough of a feel of her Trainer

Heading down another corridor Brodie noticed a light coming through a doorway at the end of it, deciding that it was the best place to check he headed towards it expecting to find Dawn sat watching TV or reading a book or something, what he didn't expect was that he would walk full force into the petite blunette as she exited the small kitchen with a glass of water, when Dawn made contact with Brodie's larger body she let out a small yelp as she fell back on her ass dropping her drink all over herself

Brodie stared down in shock only just noticing what Dawn was wearing, a lacy blue see through teddie lingerie piece which was now even more transparent from the water leaving her naked body underneath even more visible, expecting Dawn to freak out and start screaming at him Brodie started to apologize profusely helping the blunette to her feet "it's fine, I'm the one that never locks her door and openly invites anyone to drop by" Dawn replied dusting herself off as she was helped to her feet "damn, another night dress ruined" she sighed before casually pulling the soaked article of clothing off over her head baring her naked body in all of its glory having Brodie gawking in a millisecond

Dropping the night dress Dawn couldn't help but titter as she noticed her visitor staring at her tight naked body giving him a few moments to admire her small but firm tits and huge bouncy ass before speaking "so what brings you here stranger?" she asked rolling her eyes along his body sultrily licking her lips when her gaze met the undeniable bulge in his pants

"I…I was hoping you could sign this" Brodie replied after a moment of trying to find his voice holding the picture out with the pen nearly flinching when the blunette happily took the picture from him placing his hands over his groin in a vain attempt to cover his erection whilst she signed it eagerly taking it back when she was finished "thanks, this means a lo…." he thanked her before trailing off when he noticed just what she had written

"_I hope this gave you some good jerk off material, love Dawn, xxx"_

Dawn again couldn't help but giggle at how Brodie stared at the message she couldn't resist writing, the picture itself was one of her more popular ones of her on a 'date' with Volker bent over slightly with her arms wrapped around one of his, the angle of the cameraman's shot just perfect enough to get a teasing peek under her tiny skirt showing that she wasn't wearing underwear "well? Did the picture give you some good jerk off material or what?" the blunette asked cocking her hip alluringly making Brodie swallow thickly, unable to form words he ended up just nodding as his pants became even more uncomfortably tight "that's what I thought" she smiled taking hold of his hand starting to lead him out of the kitchen and down the hallway

"Where are we going?" Brodie asked slightly worrying that she was going to kick him out or something

"You'll see" the blunette just purred back holding Brodie at an arm's length behind her so that he had a perfect view of her big bouncing booty and how it shook and jiggled with every step she took, after a few minutes Brodie found himself in none other than Dawn's bedroom feeling his heart jump near out of his chest as the slut led him to her huge queen sized bed and push him down on it before turning around to grind her fat ass against his bulge

"Holy shit" Brodie groaned as he felt Dawn's firm ass cheeks envelop his bulge feeling as if they were stroking him through his pants making him grip the bed sheets to stop himself from cumming in his pants then and there, biting her lip as she felt him grow between her cheeks Dawn then stood up and started to sway her hips making her ass shake and ripple giving herself a firm spank to make her ass clap loudly "I really wasn't expecting this" he admitted as he felt like the buttons on his pants were about to break

"I never let fans leave with just an autograph" Dawn purred back reaching back to undo Brodie's pants licking her lips as his thick erection sprung free "no underwear, I like it" she breathed wrapping her hand around the base of his cock making Brodie choke on his breath as she slowly stroked along his length rubbing her moistening cunt along the first couple of inches, panting as the broad head of his dick parted her soft pussy lips Dawn moved her hand and sat down on Brodie's lap 'trapping' his cock between her thick thighs and against her soaking cunt making them both gasp with pleasure

"Fuck that's good" Brodie panted taking a firm hold of Dawn's slender hips starting to buck up thrusting between her thighs "you're gonna make me cum" he groaned through gritted teeth as thick precum started to pour out coating his shaft and Dawn's thighs

Gasping as she felt Brodie's warm precum coat her sensitive clit Dawn reached back to cup the back of his head looking back at him with lust hooded eyes "go ahead, cum whenever you want" she breathed grinding against his cock even harder making his back arch from the sheer pleasure it caused him, the mixture of her grinding, her silk soft skin, her hot wet cunt and her lust filled voice soon sent Brodie over the edge making the blunette shriek with surprised delight as she was suddenly hit full force in the face with a thick torrent of cum filling her open mouth in a mere two shots whilst the rest landed on the front of her body making it glisten in the light from her lamp

"It's so thick" she simpered scooping the cum that coated her face into her mouth moaning at the taste as Brodie finished his release on her stomach "you better not be finished, I need more of this hot cum" she moaned reaching down to start stroking him again marvelling as she found that he hadn't gone soft in the slightest, biting her lip the blunette whore then moved to hover her tight cunt over Brodie's cock loving how he throbbed in her grasp and how his strong hands immediately grabbed at her huge ass cheeks making her moan before slamming herself down on his cock making her shriek with sheer bliss feeling her insides get completely reshaped around his shaft

Squeezing Dawn's ass harder Brodie started to thrust up in time with Dawn slamming herself down on his cock making her bounce wildly as she rode him reverse cowgirl style, her long blue hair flying everywhere as she gripped his thighs to steady herself "Arceus you're so tight" he grunted feeling like he was forcing his dick into a wet hot vice every time he thrust up into the slut making her groin bulge out

"Y…you're so big" Dawn panted back slamming down harder on his dick making her ass bounce and clap even louder against his groin, it had almost been a month since she had taken a human cock having relied mainly on her Luxray, Leafeon, Gengar and Lucario to sate her whorish needs whilst she tended to her Champion duties as well as her Empoleon when she used an ice dildo on her Trainer so to have a cock inside her that was smooth and didn't shock her with every thrust was almost a welcome change "I'm cumming!" she suddenly cried squeezing even tighter around Brodie's cock as her body exploded with pleasure, her orgasm nearly knocking her unconscious as her eyes rolled back in her head and her back arched as far as it could go

As soon as Dawn's insides started to clench and squeeze around his throbbing cock Brodie's second release came shooting out of him before he could react throwing his head back as he came deep inside the blunette whore filling her tiny womb to the brim and overflowing her spasming pussy prolonging her almost agonizing orgasm, when her climax finally ended Dawn went completely limp falling off of Brodie's cock sighing with bliss as she landed face first on the bed not caring that her cum covered skin was sticking to the sheets, she then moaned even louder as she felt Brodie's hands on her ass again "mmmmm you really like my big fat ass don't you?" she purred before gasping with pleasure as Brodie spanked her hard "go ahead and stick your cock in there, I love getting fucked in the ass" she added shaking her ass for him making it ripple under his hands

Unable to resist such an offer Brodie promptly pounced on Dawn making her squeal as he pinned her under her forcing his still thick erection into her tightest hole growling ferally whilst she cried out in pleasure, despite obviously being an anal slut Dawn's ass felt too tight and the way it clenched around his cock Brodie would have thought she was an anal virgin if she hadn't said otherwise, keeping the slut pinned underneath his body weight Brodie started to pound into her ass as hard as she could loving the loud shameless pants and gasps of pleasure she let out every time his cock entered her tightest hole

"Oh…fuck…so…good…fuck…my…fucking….ass!" Dawn gasped with every thrust digging her fingers into the mattress as she tried to wrap her legs back around Brodie's waist, unfortunately her thick thighs prevented her from moving her legs back enough so her feet just ended up in the air, her toes curling and uncurling as her second orgasm snuck up on her taking her by surprise causing her to seize up under Brodie whilst he just fucked her huge ass even harder

Grabbing a handful of Dawn's hair Brodie pulled it back into a rough ponytail using it like reins as the blunette whore shook with ecstasy beneath him, precum started to ooze out again scolding Dawn's insides making her keen loudly and start to buck her hips back taking even more of his cock into her tight hole "cum…..cum in my ass" she panted moaning as Brodie pulled her hair back harder dragging her onto her hands and knees so that he could fuck her ass even faster "cum in my slutty ass!" she screamed and barely a few moments later Brodie complied dumping his third load in her guts with a growl of pleasure, to the blunettes delight Brodie was far from finished resulting in one of the most exhausting and blissful nights of her life as Brodie knew he was most likely never going to get the chance to fuck her again and was going to get his times worth before they both passed out from sheer exhaustion

The next morning Brodie awoke on the floor making him momentarily wonder what the hell he had done last night before it all came rushing back to him, sitting up and turning to the bed he found Dawn still asleep laying on her front with her face turned away from him and her huge bubble ass still high in the air making his morning wood throb with arousal, he had intended to just get dressed and leave before he overstayed his welcome but the sight of the blunettes ass made him want just one more go with it compelling him to climb on the bed behind her kneeling between her spread legs

Laying his hands on her ass again he froze as she moved against his touch fearing that she was wake up and be offended by him manhandling her in her sleep but thankfully she merely moaned and pushed her ass back against his touch seemingly wanting more, guessing that she was awake and merely resting Brodie proceeded to do what he had dreamed of doing ever since he had laid eyes on Dawn's ample behind

Spreading her cheeks he slid his cock between them before pressing them back around his shaft making him shudder at how silky smooth they felt around him as well as how firm they were, squeezing her ass cheeks harder he started to gently thrust between them making Dawn moan and squirm beneath him "mmmmm that's good" she sighed looking back at him dreamily "you really know how to wake a girl up, now go faster" she purred gripping onto the bed sheets as she started to shake her ass around his cock making him groan with pleasure

"Arceus I love your ass" Brodie panted as he thrust faster between the cheeks of her behind digging his fingers into the firm flesh of it making Dawn bite her lip as she moaned in turn loving the feeling of his thick cock rubbing against her tightest hole

"Everybody does" she tittered biting her finger as waves of bliss coursed through her veins with every thrust Brodie took "there hasn't been a man I couldn't make cum with this fat ass, now hurry up and blow your load all over me!" she begged as Brodie's pace got even faster making the bed creak and rock beneath them

Sweat started to run down Brodie's brow and back as precum poured out onto Dawn's back, his cock throbbing almost painfully as he pushed the blunettes ass cheeks together even tighter around his shaft, the slut helping placing her hands shaking her ass even harder swiftly bringing him to climax, Dawn sighed heavily with contentment as she felt his hot thick cum splatter all over her back and ass loving how it warmed her skin and coated her hair moving her hands to run her fingers through it rubbing the cum in like conditioner whilst Brodie kept thrusting frantically until his climax ended

When his cock finally stopped spewing cum Brodie fell back on his ass panting heavily as Dawn slowly got up pressing her ass back against his cock rubbing against it lustfully "Arceus that was good, I really needed that" the blunette sighed scooping up some of the cum that coated her back and sucking her fingers clean of it

"I'm glad you liked it" Brodie panted back rubbing the back of his head "I guess I should get going and let you get to whatever you need to do today" he suggested only for Dawn to shake her head

"Nope, this is a free day for me so you're going nowhere" she purred taking hold of his hand pulling him off of the bed with her "you got me really dirty though so I think I nice hot long bath is in order and after that you are going to keep fucking my ass until I am satisfied and trust me I'm never satisfied when it comes to cock in my ass" she added with a flirty wink before proceeding to lead Brodie to the bathroom

Brodie was dumbstruck blindly following the blunette as she led him down the hallways unable to believe just how lucky he was, he had never expected such an outcome just by asking for an autograph but there was something he did know

He was going to Unova and asking White for her autograph as soon as he could

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	25. A Joy-ous shower

A Joy-ous shower

Nurse Joy sighed as she gazed out the large windows of the Center watching the rain pour outside, the storm had drawn all activity in the small Pokémon Center to a complete halt leaving only her and the few Pokémon that were recovering overnight left in the building, she wasn't even supposed to be working that night but since she once again had nothing to do she volunteered to cover for a co-worker who happened to have a much more varied social life than her

"How did my life end up like this?" the pink haired woman sighed as she drummed her fingers against the counter she was leaning on, it had been months since she had gone on a night out or done anything remotely social, she couldn't remember the last time she spent time with her friends or even went on a date, she had been single for as long as she could remember and the worst thing was that she hadn't been fucked for even longer than that

Feeling her cunt ache at the reminder of her forced abstinence Joy considered closing the Center up for the night, it wasn't a large mainstream Center like in most major cities being merely a small medical building it wasn't open all hours of the day and it was only twenty minutes to closing time anyway, retrieving the door keys from under the counter Joy headed towards them when a sudden banging against it made her jump, less than a second later the door swung open and a young blond teenager traipsed in soaked from head to toe shivering from head to toe "you poor thing" the Nurse gasped rushing to a utility closet retrieving a large towel before returning to drape it over the teens shoulders as he sat down

"Thanks, can't believe I got caught up in that storm, serves me right for taking a nap out in the open" the blond commented as he started to dry himself "are there any rooms left for the night? I don't think the rain is going to stop anytime soon"

"Yes I believe there is a couple left, I'll just need your name for the log book" Joy replied walking over to the counter to open said log book

"Barry, Barry Pearl" the blond responded to which Joy noted his name down "can I get a room with a shower?" he added and thankfully Joy was able to comply handing him a room key telling him that the room was the last one on the left down the hallway

As Barry headed towards his room Joy couldn't help but admire his body, guessing him to be around eighteen years old he was fairly lanky for his age but he wasn't overly skinny for it, his arms covered in small but firm looking lean muscles from what she had guessed from regular vigorous activity assuming that the rest of his body matched his arms to, his hair was a very appealing shade of golden blond which she liked and his eyes were a rare mix of yellow and orange, as she went over the boys physical appearance over and over in her head Joy noticed that she was starting to get aroused by the mental image of him, her nipples hardening under her tight top and her pussy moistening making her shudder at the feeling of her arousal running down her leg making her thankful that she had forgone underwear that day

"_I wonder if he would be up for…." _the Nurse started before shaking the thoughts away, no there was no chance, she may be only twenty nine years of age but with the eleven year age gap between them Barry would most likely view her as an old woman and would prefer a girl of his own age for a meaningless one night stand _"there's no harm in trying"_ she reminded herself not wanting to resign herself to another lonely night of masturbation

Locking the front doors Joy then proceeded to head towards Barry's room unlocking it with her master key and slowly opening the door peeking inside, the sound of the shower running made her relax with the fact that he wasn't going to catch her sneaking in, shutting and locking the door behind her Joy then noticed that the bathroom door was open making her cunt clench with arousal as she remembered that all the showers in the Center had clear glass walls inside of curtains, pressing herself against the wall Joy peered into the bathroom biting her lip to suppress her moan at what she saw

Like she had imagined Barry's body was covered in lean tightly packed muscles making her stomach flutter as she rolled her eyes along them until they reached his groin to which she nearly drew blood from her lip at the sight of his cock, even flaccid he was a good length and thickness making her fantasize about just how big he was at full erection _"fuck fantasizing, I'm going in there"_ Joy told herself before starting to undo her top reasoning that Barry was far less likely to freak out about her walking in on him showering if she was naked

Stripping down completely the Nurse then took a deep breath before stepping into the bathroom, Barry had turned to her though so he still was completely unaware of her presence giving the pink haired woman a dirty idea, creeping up to the shower she gently opened the door with Barry till not noticing her sliding in behind him, with the door closed behind them Joy slyly reached around wrapping her hand around the base of his cock making the blond jump at the sudden contact "thought you might want some company" she purred in his ear as he thankfully didn't turn her away instead hardening to full erection in seconds in her soft grasp

Glancing down over Barry's shoulder Joy purred as she admired the entirety of his girth, he was an easy seven inches and nearly as thick as her wrist meaning he was going to fill her holes perfectly, groaning louder as she ran her soft fingers along his length Barry reached back to grab onto her big ass making the older woman gasp at the rough handling he gave her stroking his cock even faster, biting gently on his earlobe Joy swiped her thumb gently over his cock head mewling as she felt precum pouring out already using it to coat her hand to make the handjob even smoother

Barry's breathing steadily got heavier as the seconds went by and Joy could practically feel the cum building up in his cock before the blond finally came with a shuddering groan shooting his seed all over the shower wall making the pink haired slut purr at the sight of it coating the fogged up glass _"this kid cums like a bull Tauros" _the Nurse purred internally as she continued to stroke Barry's cock marvelling at even after the first few huge blasts of cum he continued to shoot smaller thinner streams for another minute or so

When Barry finally stopped cumming he took Joy by surprise by suddenly turning around and pinning her back against the shower wall, his hands immediately groping at her huge porn star-esque tits making her keen and shake with ecstasy, her neglected breasts loving every harsh squeeze Barry gave them "oh fuck that's it, harder" she begged reaching down to start stroking his still erect cock again before he took her by surprise yet again forcing her down to her knees with one rough push

Gasping as her knees banged against the shower floor Joy quickly got over the sharp pain as Barry pushed his cock between her tits and started thrusting wildly sending waves of perverted pleasure through her veins, the blond didn't seem much for talking during sex either just grunting, groaning and doing whatever he wanted with her body to pleasure himself and Joy was more than ok with that, placing her hands over his to pressed her tits harder together for him making them an even tighter fuck toy "oh Arceus yes, it's been too long" Joy panted reaching one hand down between her legs to start frantically rubbing her clit watching mesmerized as Barry's cock pumped between her breasts

Groaning at the feeling of Joy's soft yet firm tits encasing his cock Barry placed a hand on her head pushing it down so that his cock entered her mouth with every thrust making both him and the Nurse moan at the action "fuck that's the stuff" Barry growled in a tone that sent a blissful shiver down Joy's spine "I'm gonna cum again you slut" he panted making Joy suck even harder on his cock head gulping the precum down as it poured onto her tongue

Thrusting between Joy's breasts for another few seconds Barry then grabbed hold of her head with both hands slamming it down on his cock as he thrust up burying every inch of his cock down her throat making the Nurse gag loudly as her nose met his groin, digging her nails into his hips Joy retched and coughed as Barry held her head in place almost cruelly forcing her to take every shot of cum he dumped down her windpipe "that's it, swallow it all whore" he panted doubling over pressing Joy's face even harder to his groin loving how her throat tightened and constricted around his dick every time she swallowed

When Barry finally stopped cumming Joy barely had a moment to breathe as she was roughly moved into the sixty nine position giving her some relief as Barry quickly got to work on her cunt and the barrage of hot water on her back from the shower felt almost as could as his tongue plundering her neglected hole, panting with pleasure as Barry ate her out Joy almost forgot about his cock until he started impatiently bucking his hips causing his dick to thrust against her face "still so hard, I should go after younger guys more often" she sighed before taking his cock deep into her mouth moaning as she was able to able to enjoy sucking it at her own pace

Well that was what she thought until Barry's hands moved from her hips to the back of her head forcing it down so that her face pressed against his groin again before starting to violently thrust up face fucking her almost brutally, the Nurses loud wet gags and retches echoes throughout the bathroom as Barry's cock ravaged her windpipe, her hands pushing against the shower floor and his legs but he held her head firm in place using it as nothing more than another cunt to fuck and despite the rough careless treatment Joy couldn't deny that she was loving it

As tears streamed down her cheeks and her face started to turn bright red Joy orgasmed hard with Barry's tongue finding and attacking her g-spot screaming with ecstasy around his pounding cock, the vibrations her voice gave off sending waves of pleasure along the blonds dick making him thrust even harder into her mouth starting to slam her head up and down along it driving towards his third release which he reached after several more minutes of frantic skull fucking, forcing his cock all the way down Joy's throat pressing her nose to his balls Barry came with a low groan dumping another huge load straight into her stomach forcing her to swallow every shot of it

Shaking with the aftershocks from her orgasm Joy went completely limp slumping off of Barry onto the shower floor as he moved from under her, she would have been content if he had left her there but the young Trainer wasn't done with her yet, grabbing the Nurse by both her hair and breast Barry hauled her up to her feet making her whine as her legs shook wildly struggling to support her weight splaying her hands out against the shower wall as she was bent over squashing her face and tits against the glass whilst Barry took his place behind her

"What an ass, I think you and Dawn might be related" Barry commented with a perverted grin delivering a heavy spank to Joy's bubble ass making her gasp at the sharp pleasurable stinging sensation it caused, taking hold of his cock he then teased the Nurses dripping slit making her moan and shake even harder "fuck you're so damn wet, you like it rough don't you?"

"Y-yes!" Joy panted back to be rewarded with another hard spank "p-please just fuck me, I need it!" she pleaded trying to push back against his cock mewling as he continued to tease her, her cunt ached to the point of agony making her feel like she was going to explode if she didn't get his cock inside of her that very second, thankfully he seemed to take pity on her grabbing onto her hips with bruising force before slamming his entire cock into her needy cunt

The noise Joy made when he roughly entered her could barely be considered human as her body exploded in orgasm again, she would have fallen off of Barry's cock from how limp she went if he hadn't moved his hands under to grab at her tits as he started to pound into her as fast as he could pressing her face even harder against the glass shower wall "fuck you're tight" the blond panted as his groin hammered against the Nurses ass "take it you bitch" he growled grabbing a handful of her hair forcing her to look at him whilst he pounded her cunt, the look of sheer lust, pleasure and submission on the Nurses face making his ego skyrocket moving his other hand to her leg lifting it up so that he could get a deeper angle into her cunt

The showers walls soon fogged up to the point that they were impossible to see through apart from the spots where Joy's face and hands squeaked against the glass, her huge tits bouncing wildly as she orgasmed again and again panting like a mindless bitch in heat, nothing but unintelligible babble escaping her lips as she tried to voice her pleasure and to beg for Barry to use her harder and faster, her sides, ass and tits soon were covered in finger mark bruises from Barry's constant grabbing at her and even though she wasn't in the position to look down and check she was sure he had pounded her cunt completely black and blue

When Barry came this time Joy nearly passed out from sheer ecstasy as she felt his red hot seed flooding her cunt and womb without warning, like before he seemed to cum a near litre inside of her filling her to the point that it overflowed and leaked down her shaking thighs before he pulled out to finish all over her back and ass cheeks, with his hands no longer supporting her Joy crumpled to her knees sliding down the shower wall mewling as she felt the last few streams of his release land in her hair and on her face _"Arceus I can't move, I can't remember the last time I got fucked so good"_ she sighed internally leaning forward to lick up a streak of cum that had missed her face and landed on the glass wall

The Nurse then gasped as Barry grabbed hold of her hair and forced his half erect cock back into her mouth "suck it clean" he instructed to which she eagerly complied loving the mixed flavour of his cum and her own release on his dick "good girl, give me an hour and we'll get started on the next few rounds" he promised with a dirty grin making Joy's heart skip a beat and her cunt clench with arousal near unable to comprehend how lucky she was to have gone from sexually neglected to being fucked to the point that she couldn't stand

What she did know was that she was going to have a very busy night and she wasn't going to forget about it anytime soon

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	26. The stand in

The stand in

"Rui it's two in the morning, what are you doing?"

Michael's room was in complete darkness aside from the moon light creeping in through his open door and the flashing light from his clock displaying the small ours of the morning, he also could only make out the outline of Rui's body and her crystal blue eyes reflecting the moon light "I couldn't sleep" she replied quietly making Michael sigh, it had been a week since Wes had left to help the Champions of the other Regions calm Rayquaza after a satellite utilize by Team Rocket had re-entered the atmosphere after being left unattended for years after the groups disbanding, the satellite having struck the Legendary on its dissent sending it into a wild rage attacking everything as it tore through the skies

Wes had requested for Michael to stay behind so that Orre had at least one powerful Trainer to protect it whilst telling Rui to stay with him for her own safety, it was only then that the redhead realized that she had problems sleeping on her own and every night since Wes's departure she would come into Michael's room and end up sharing his bed for the night, letting out a weary sigh Michael scooted over to give Rui enough room to slide in next to him only then noticing that she was naked as her bare skin brushed against his arm

Sighing contently Rui rested her head against Michael's bare chest as he pulled the covers up to cover them from the waist down, she adored the scent and feel of his skin and how sharply it contrasted Wes's, whilst Wes's skin was sand roughened and smelt like the sun and the wind Michael's was a lot smoother and smelt like rain exciting her senses just as much as Wes's did, running her hand along his front she traced her fingertips along every lean muscle and around his developing four-pack before moving her hand even lower to his boxers feeling the outline of his cock through the material making him take a sharp intake of breath when she then slid her hand into his boxers to wrap around his dick

A light smirk graced Rui's lips as she felt him slowly harden in her soft warm grasp, every time Michael had let her share his bed she always made sure to thank him properly which left him unsurprised by her actions, it also helped them both sleep better as well which was one of the reasons Rui believed he was ok with it, reaching behind her Rui turned on one of the bedside lamps lighting up the room and pulling down both the covers and Michael's boxers so that could both see her work "you're so hard already, you were just waiting for me weren't you?" the slut tittered as she stroked Michael's cock faster loving how thick it was in her small hand

"I knew you were going to come in at some point so it wasn't a matter of waiting" Michael smirked back running a hand down Rui's back making her shudder before gasping as he boldly grabbed onto her ass and spanked her

"You dirty boy" she breathed reaching up to remove the bunches from her hair letting it run freely along her shoulders and down her back "you deserve a blowjob for that" she purred moving into a sixty nine-esque position laying on her front beside him with her legs resting against the headboard, her large tits pressing against his stomach as she hover her mouth over his cock opening it to let her drool pour down onto his shaft lubricating it before swallowing it down in one motion

Michael's back arched as Rui's lips sealed tight around his cock grabbing at the sluts head making her purr when his fingers dug into her scalp, moving her hands to his thighs to steady herself Rui then started to suck hard on his cock as he pumped her head along his length whilst slowly bucking his hips gently fucking the sluts mouth "fuck that's good" he panted as Rui's tongue swirled around his shaft bucking his hips harder to bury his entire cock into her mouth pressing her face hard to his groin

Holding her there for over a minute Michael then let her go when he felt her nails digging into her leg letting her pull away for breath "fuck….I love when you fuck my face" she panted spitting heavily on his cock again before swallowing it back down bobbing her head as fast as she could whilst he laid back to enjoy it, before long Rui started to taste the sweet salty tang of his precum on her tongue making her suck his cock even harder drooling enough to soak his groin completely

"Arceus Rui you're gonna make me cum" he gasped feeling his stomach tighten as Rui tightened her throat around his cock giggling around his shaft as she tasted more and more precum on her tongue, suddenly Michael then grabbed Rui's head forcing her face to his groin as hard as he could as his cock erupted down her throat pumping stream after stream of thick salty cum down her windpipe, gagging a couple of times as her throat was filled with his thick cum Rui took the rest in her stride swallowing every shot and loving it as if she was drinking the sweetest nectar reaching down to cradle his balls as he emptied them in her mouth

Even after his climax had ended Michael kept Rui's head held down just relishing the feeling of her hot wet throat around his cock which she happily complied with humming around his dick whilst her tongue continued to work him, when he finally let her go Rui then sat up turning around to face him whilst scooting down the bed making him think for a moment that she was going back to her bed before he felt the soft skin of her soles wrap around his still hard shaft "we're nowhere near done yet" the slut purred starting to slowly pump her feet along Michael's shaft whilst massaging her breasts for him to watch

Panting with pleasure Michael reclined back on the pillows gritting his teeth as Rui's skilled feet worked his cock just as good as her hands could, biting her lip Rui squeezed her tits harder before letting one of her hands travel down her body to rub her aching clit gasping at the sharp jolt of pleasure that shot through her body the moment her fingers touched the sensitive nub, mewling at the feeling Rui then slid two fingers into her soaking cunt fucking herself hard as her feet worked the precum out of Michael's cock coating her toes with it

It didn't take long for her to bring Michael to his second release gasping as long arching streams of cum escaped his cock landing across her face and body making her moan at how hot and thick his load was scooping it off of her face and sucking her fingers clean as she worked herself to her first orgasm of the night, crying out in ecstasy Rui collapsed back onto the bed shaking wildly as her climax tore through her body, she then screamed even louder as Michael practically pounced on her wrenching her fingers from her cunt and replacing them wth his still hard cock slamming into her balls deep making her back arch and her eyes roll back in sheer bliss

The bed started to shake and creak wildly as Michael pounded Rui's cunt with everything he had making the redheaded whore clutch at his shoulders for support panting like a bitch in heat "oh fuck Michael! Use my pussy harder!" she begged bucking her hips back frantically supporting herself on her elbows watching how her tits bounced with every thrust and how Michael's cock made her groin bulge out sending a wave of pleasure through her veins every time it bulged

Sweat poured down Michael's back and brow as he drove his cock harder and faster into Rui's begging cunt, it always amazed him as to how tight Rui always was no matter how many times she got fucked, she even regularly serviced Wes's larger Pokémon like his Tyranitar, Hariyama and Feraligatr and was still as tight as a virgin afterwards, digging his fingers in deeper into the flesh of Rui's thick sighs he shuddered as she leaned up to lick the sweat from his forehead squeezing her cunt even tighter around his cock begging him to fuck her harder between each slutty pleasured pant

As he started to ooze precum into the sluts welcoming womb Michael managed to turn her over onto her hands and knees making her purr and gasp with ecstasy at the new deeper angle he found inside her gripping onto her huge ass as he pounded even harder into her "cumming…..cumming" Rui keened loudly as her pussy started to squeeze tighter around Michael's cock making him feel that she was going to snap it off, he wasn't far behind soon blowing his third load deep inside Rui making her sigh with utter contentment at the hot burning feeling of his seed flooding her womb

Rui wasn't content to let him relax and sleep though pushing back against him mere moments after his release had finished bucking her hips at him to pump her cunt along his cock whilst he sat back on his knees, she then pushed him back even further until he was laying back against the pillows whilst she sat down on his cock starting to ride him reverse cowgirl style giving him the perfect view of her ass bouncing and clapping against his groin "ah fuck, you're gonna drive me mad" Michael panted as he sat up and reached around to grab hold of Rui's tits squeezing them hard as she danced on his cock

"Good, whatever makes you fuck me harder!" Rui moaned back licking her lips sluttily as she bounced harder on his cock pushing him back down onto the bed and balancing herself with her hands on his chest pumping her cunt nearly frantically along his throbbing cock, Michael's fourth release came sooner than they had both expected shooting his load deep into Rui's eager pussy setting off her orgasm which nearly sent her tumbling from the bed with its force

Pulling herself off of Michael's cock Rui smiled dirtily when she found him still hard and ready for more which didn't surprise her since he was only freshly into his twenties and was thankful that the near seven year age gap between them didn't put him off in the slightest especially when she found herself positioned on her side with the young redheads cock slowly pushing into her fat ass "mmmmm yes fuck that ass" she sighed with a shuddering breath letting herself go limp giving Michael full control over her body as he used her ass

Gritting his teeth Michael had to keep his pace slow at first to let Rui's ass adjust to the intrusion but before long he was able to pound her tightest hole as fast and hard as he pleased loving how the cheeks of it shook and rippled with every thrust, he had to focus on her ass and sometimes her bouncing tits as every time he looked her in the eye the sheer amount of lust and pleasure he saw in them made him almost cum then and there, forcing more of his cock into her ass he spanked her hard making her gasp and moan as he felt his final climax of the night approaching moving Rui into a better position for them both to finish

Moaning as Michael roughly moved her onto his lap sitting her on his cock she then let out a scream of ecstasy as he wrapped his arms under her legs pinning them up before clasping his hands on her head holding her in place as he started to hammer up into her slutty ass "fuck Michael yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she wailed as she started to orgasm hard spasming in his grasp making her body bounce harder from his thrust squeezing her ass so tight it set Michael off like a firework flooding her insides with his red hot seed

Finally going flaccid Michael pulled out of Rui's ass letting her fall off of his lap and onto the bed quickly finding that she had passed out mid orgasm now sleeping peacefully still covered in cum and sweat, smirking at the sight Michael moved to lay down beside her happy now that he could go back to sleep knowing that he had a several hours of morning sex coming his way when he woke up, it had happened every night since Wes had left and he knew it was going to happen each night until he returned and whilst most guys wouldn't have been happy with a 'stand in' role in their friends relationship he was more than content with it

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	27. Love thy friends mother

Love thy friend's mother

Barry bounced on the balls of his feet as he rang Dawn's doorbell again, the DVD that he had borrowed held tightly in his grasp as he huffed and checked his watch, he had told Dawn he was going to return the porno that day and for some reason either she had forgotten or something important had come up because she wasn't answering the door, glancing down at the DVD case in his hands the blond felt his pants tighten at the imagine of both Misty and Dawn on the cover sat naked winking at the cameraman whilst their tongues wrestled feverishly, the blunette hadn't told anyone that she had gotten the chance to star in one of Misty's porn movies preferring to let everyone know by letting them watch the copy she had been given as a thank you gift for starring in the porno

The blond gritted his teeth as he checked his watch again watching the seconds tick by, the jerky motion of the second hand literally making his blood itch, if there was something he truly despised it was waiting, completely unable to sit still for even ten seconds when he knew he could be doing something else, after another teeth grinding minute of waiting he decided that if Dawn wasn't going to answer the door now she wasn't going to any time soon deciding to test the door handle finding it unlocked

Entering the house Barry found it strangely quiet making him wonder if Dawn and her mother had simply gone out and had forgotten to lock the door "hello? Anyone home?" he called out again to which he got only silence back "that's weird, I'll just check Dawn's room, she'll be asleep or something" he commented as it was normal for him to come over and find Dawn sleeping in her room after she had come home from traveling, most of them time completely naked and sprawled out on her bed which gave Barry the chance to wake her up in her favourite way

Heading up the stairs Barry went straight for Dawn's room throwing the door open aiming to make her jump out of her skin if she was awake, both for making him wait outside and just for the fun of it but to his disappointment he found her bedroom completely empty and looking untouched since she had last left to travel showing that she had yet to even get home yet, huffing with annoyance he casually tossed the DVD onto Dawn's bed for her to find before turning to head back out

As he headed towards the staircase though he noticed the door to Dawn's mothers room was slightly ajar and he could swear that he heard slight muffled sounds coming from inside, curiosity overpowering his short attention span Barry went over to the door opening it a little more to let him peek inside and what he found had his heart racing and his pants tenting in seconds, on the large queen sized bed was Dawn's mother completely naked with her Glameow between her legs thrusting as fast as he could into her cunt whilst she held a pillow over her mouth to muffle her moans of ecstasy

"Fuck" he gasped as he felt his pants quickly become uncomfortably tight as he admired the older women's body, Johanna was basically the spitting image of her daughter with about twenty years added but that did not damage her sex appeal in any way, whilst Dawn was near completely flat chested Johanna sported a pair of very firm looking double DD cup breasts and whilst Dawn didn't inherit her mother's chest it was obvious that she got her ass from her, licking his lips as he watched the Cat Pokémon pound his Trainers cunt Barry slowly undid his pants letting his thick erection fall out slowly stroking it whilst Johanna's moans got even louder to the point that she eventually abandoned the pillow letting it fall to the floor letting her screams of pleasure echo proudly through the room

"Fuck! Faster Glameow! I'm nearly there!" Johanna panted gripping at the headboard prompting the Cat Pokémon to pick up his pace to obey his Trainer's needs, sweat poured down the older women's skin as she felt herself getting closer and closer to climax and after a long day of shopping with Fantina it was exactly what she needed "here it comes! Here it comes! Yes! YESSSSS!" the slut screamed as she orgasmed hard around Glameows cock squeezing extremely tight setting off the Pokémon's own climax making it yowl loudly as it blew its load deep into her spasming cunt

Biting his lip Barry jerked his cock faster as he watched Glameow pull out of Johanna's pussy and hop up her body to lick her face giving the blond the perfect view of the Pokémon's cum leaking out of the sluts tight hole, the mere sight accelerated his release to the point and before he could find something to cum into to prevent a mess Barry came hard grabbing onto the doorframe for support groaning loudly as he blew his load all over the floor staining the bedroom carpet with several thick streams of jizz

"You little pervert"

Barry froze at the sound of Johanna's voice expecting her to fly into a fury or at least throw pillows at him until he left but instead when he looked up he found her sat on the edge of the bed with her legs spread not hiding anything from him smiling dirtily at him "come here" she beckoned with a finger to which Barry began to do his pants up "don't put that cock away, in fact take your pants off and come here" she told him licking her lips as the teenager followed her instructions dropping his pants to let his erections spring completely free before he walked up to her "you came a bucket load all over my nice new carpet, no wonder my daughter loves you so much" the milf cooed wrapping her hand around Barry's still rock hard cock stroking him leisurely loving how thick he felt "now let's see if you taste as good as you look"

Without another word Johanna then placed both hands on Barry's hips leaning in to take every inch of his cock into her hot wet mouth making him gasp with pleasure as his cock head opened her tight throat "holy shit" he moaned as the older slut pursed her lips tight around his shaft and slowly began to bob her head along his length whilst massaging his thighs with both hands, it was obvious that Johanna had had many years of experience to become as skilled at sucking cock as she had gotten now and she must have been extremely proud of Dawn for being nearly as skilled at a much younger age

Pretty soon though Barry began to grow tired of the slow sucking pace growing anxious and wanting to go at his own speed compelling him to grab hold of the milf's hair and start thrusting hard into her mouth making her gag slightly when the sudden change of pace took her by surprise, she quickly got used to it though opening her mouth wider to give Barry more room to thrust moving one of her hands to cradle his balls whilst using the other one to grope her tits "ah fuck that's it, suck it you fucking bitch" Barry panted as he forced more and more of his cock into Johanna's throat with every thrust pumping her head along his length with enough forward to make her huge tits bounce

Wanting a deeper angle down the milf's throat Barry held his cock balls deep into her mouth and moved to stand on the bed moving her back slightly before starting to hammer into her mouth with everything he had loving the loud retching gags she let out with every thrust along with the torrents of drool that quickly coated his cock and poured over her lips soaking her bouncing tits, feeling her neck strained and her lips ache as the young blond quickly turned her mouth into a second cunt Johanna could only hold onto his legs for support as his pace got faster and more frantic with every passing second, she was used to getting face fucked but it was mainly by her Glameow and Umbreon so Barry's thick cock was a little bigger than she was used to down her throat, the constant dirty talk and groans of pleasure that escaped Barry's mouth made it all worth it though

"Come on slut, suck my cock!" Barry grunted between thrusts before he suddenly lost his footing falling forward into the bed bringing Johanna down with him until he was laid out on her face, his thrusts didn't stop for a second though immediately starting to skull fuck the milf against the bed as precum started to pour into her mouth "fuck I'm cumming!" he roared as his cock suddenly exploded in Johanna's mouth catching her by surprise causing his jizz to burst out over her lips and shoot out of her nose coating her face as she struggled to swallow what was in her mouth

When Barry's release ended Johanna barely had enough time to catch a breather as she found herself being roughly flipped onto her front yelping as Barry pulled her ass up into the air spanking it hard as he pressed his cock between the thick cheeks thrusting between them "Arceus you're such a fucking perv" the milf moaned before crying out in pleasure as he hit her ass hard again "fuck me! Shove that thick cock in my ass and use me!"

Grinning as Johanna begged him to take her seeing just where Dawn got her slutty nature from Barry lined up his cock and buried it balls deep in the milf's tight ass groaning loudly with pleasure as her huge ass squeezed every inch of him like a heavenly vice, burying her face in a pillow Johanna let out a muffled scream of ecstasy as Barry immediately started to pound into her ass with everything he had seemingly uncaring about her pleasure or welfare making it extremely lucky for her that she loved it rough

Digging her fingers into the bed sheets Johanna bit down on the pillow as she started to buck back against Barry's thrusts making her huge ass cheeks ripple and clap around his cock and against his waist making him groan with arousal before he started to spank her again leaving red hand marks all over her ass "that's it you whore, you love it in the ass don't you, just like your slut of a daughter" the blond grunted making the milf moan louder nodding against the pillow "when I'm done with you I'm gonna find Dawn, bring her here and make her scream like a slut for you to watch, you'd like that wouldn't you?" he added bringing his hand down hard on her ass again making her yelp and nod again

The bed began to creak and bang loudly against the wall as Barry's pace got faster and rougher with every passing second, his balls slapping against Johanna's soaking cunt making her gasp and pant with every thrust occasionally letting out a choked breathless scream of ecstasy as another orgasm washed through her veins before letting out a final lung burning shriek as she felt Barry cum hard in her ass flooding her guts with his thick hot load

The milf then mewled as she felt Barry collapse on top of her still buried balls deep in her ass loving the feeling of his breath against the back of her neck "mmmmm now I really know why my daughter loves you" she moaned reaching up to stroke the blonds hair gently shaking her ass against his groin making him growl with lust

"What the fuck are you doing to my mother?!"

Freezing at the sound of Dawn's voice both Johanna and Barry turned to find the young blunette standing in the doorway with her arms crossed "I leave for two days and this is what I come back to? I told you if you ever want to fuck Barry you better involve me Mom!" Dawn growled with annoyance as she hastily stripped bare "and Barry, I gave you that porno to get you in the mood for when I got back, not so you can use that hard on to screw my mother, you had better be hard cos I am not going to be happy until I get at least one load in my ass" she added kicking her shoes off and marching towards the bed slamming the door shut behind her

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
